Familia disfuncional
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Las familias existen para criar, cuidar y proteger, pero quizá no sea así en todos los casos... Burn x Gazelle, Nepper x Heat, Hiroto x Midorikawa
1. Como si fuésemos huérfanos

Hola a todo el mundo... Lo sé, volví antes de tiempo. Acabo de llegar ayer...

Les traigo una nueva historia, como podran darse cuenta. Asi que, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado...

Enjoy!

P.D: Tengo algunas cosas importantes que comunicar en las notas finales...

_

* * *

_

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, caminando por las calles oscuras, vistiendo ropa ajustada, buscando hombres que le pagaran por su "trabajo".

Suspiró pesadamente. Odiaba su vida, su familia, toda su realidad, pero no le quedaba otra, debía vivir de algo, de alguien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas no podían estar saliendo peor. Su padre encarcelado y su madre alcohólica, sin lugar a dudas, eran la familia más hermosa y perfecta de todo el sector.

Estaba muy frustrado, y es que ya no soportaba vivir como estaba. Los gritos incesantes en el hogar, los amantes de su madre, el constante acoso policial, cosas que ya lo tenían más que aburrido.

Ahora se encontraba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche. Se había escapado de casa- como solía hacer muy a menudo, tampoco era como si su madre se preocupase por ello- y no tenía pensado volver pronto, ni siquiera quería regresar a esa casa infernal.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la parada del trasporte público y, entonces, lo vio. Al otro lado de la acera observó pasar a un hermoso joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Llevaba ropa que se pegaba escandalosamente a su delgado y delicado cuerpo. Caminaba con gracia, como cualquier supermodelo de la televisión, equilibrándose a la perfección en los altísimos tacones de sus botas de cuero. El chico cruzó la calle al notar lo mucho que lo miraba y, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca.

-Hola- lo saludó, dedicándole una lasciva mirada con sus vacíos ojos azules.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sin siquiera saber porqué, se supone que él no debía involucrarse tan "personalmente" con sus clientes (aunque ese curioso chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos rojos no lo era en realidad), después de todo, esos hombre sólo buscaba una cosa, acostarse con él.

-Ha-Haruya- tartamudeó un poco, cosa extraña en él, pero no podía evitarlo, ese chico le hacía sentir cosas en el estómago, como si miles de mariposas volaran dentro de él.

-Haruya- lo repitió. No lo entendía, pero algo en él le llamaba la atención.- Es un lindo nombre... y dime, Haru-_chan _¿Cuántos años tienes?- y esto último lo dijo de manera coqueta, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

-Dieciséis- soltó rápido. Su corazón latió desbocado antes aquel contacto, al tiempo que sentía como le daba un poco de calor.

El albino sonrió levemente. Haruya era un año mayor que él, pero sus infantiles reacciones le hacía pensar lo contrario. Fuese como fuese, no podía dejar de sentirse extraño con ese chico. Era primera vez que él se acercaba a alguien en especial, normalmente los demás lo tomaban de la mano sin siquiera preguntarle y se lo llevaban al primer motel que encontraran, se acostaban con él, le pagaban y se iban, dejándolo completamente solo. Su vida era triste, pero necesitaba el dinero y viniendo de un sector muy pobre y sin estudios lo que podía hacer era muy limitado. Se quedó recapacitando la situación cuando sintió como Haruya se levantaba y lo tomaba de la mano, para comenzar a llevarlo calle arriba. Se desilusionó un poco, por un momento llegó a creer que aquel joven sería diferente, pero cuando pasaron de largo el área de los moteles no supo que pensar.

-Oye- llamó el albino, sin dejar de seguirlo.- Ya pasamos los moteles...

Haruya se detuvo en seco y se volvió a mirarlo, con incredulidad en el rostro.

-¿Motel?- preguntó.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¿No es obvio? Vas a acostarte conmigo.

El pelirrojo lo miró aún más sorprendido que antes, fue entonces cuando el albino entendió que las cosas no eran como pensaba.

-¿Te gustan los helados?- preguntó de la nada Haruya, buscando aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-Sí- no entendía a que venía el tema, pero aún así le contestó.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar uno?

Al albino, por un segundo, parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban en una heladería a unas pocas cuadras de donde se habían encontrado. Era tarde, pasadas las once de la noche, hora a la que cualquier tienda conocida de helados estaría cerrada, pero como era una barrio de comercio sexual y esas cosas, las calles prácticamente cobraban vida en las noches, como si fuesen Las Vegas.

Haruya jugaba con su helado, mientras que el albino frente a él comía con tranquilidad. Era cierto que el pelirrojo era pobre, pero, al menos, tenía el dinero suficiente como poder darse ese pequeño lujo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Haruya a su compañero, después de todo, no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

-Gazelle

Nagumo quedó extrañado ante aquel nombre, pero luego recordó que ese chico debía de ser prostituto o algo, lo más seguro es que fuese su apodo.

-Eso es trampa- se quejó.- Ese es tu apodo, yo quiero saber tu nombre.

El albino levantó los ojos de su helado por unos segundos.

-Suzuno Fuusuke

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince

Bien, eso dejó a Haruya bastante descolocado. Gazelle se veía joven y todo, pero, por la "profesión" que ejercía, él hubiese jurado que tenía dieciocho, mínimo diecisiete, ¿Pero quince? Eso ya era absurdo.

-¿No crees que eres muy joven para venderte?- le preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre y mi madre son drogadictos. Mamá se dedicó unos años a la prostitución, pero cuando empezó a drogarse me delegó el cargo. De hecho, recuerdo que me llevaba a trabajar con ella cuando tenía cinco años- respondió sin darle mayor importancia. Le había costado, pero de a poco se había acostumbrado a ver a su madre acostándose con distintos hombres y, sin saber en qué momento, él también había comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

Haruya no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel joven. Él también tenía problemas familiares, pero nunca tan terribles como aquellos.

- Tus padres tampoco deben ser muy buenos si te dejan venir a estos lugares.

- Me escapé de casa. Mi padre está en la cárcel y mi madre es una puta alcohólica. Sinceramente, dudo que les importe qué estoy haciendo o si vuelvo o no.

Suzuno lo comprendía bien, con sus progenitores era lo mismo. A ellos no les importaba que estuviese haciendo o con quién estuviese siempre y cuando llevase dinero suficiente para sustentarles el vicio. En el fondo le dolía pensar ese tipo de cosas, pero ya estaba conciente de que no era más que un objeto para sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A dónde vamos?

Era más de media noche. Ambos había salido de la tienda hace unos momentos atrás, y, entonces, Nagumo había tomado a Suzuno de la muñeca y se lo había llevado rápidamente. El albino sólo atinó a seguirlo, pasando por una infinidad de calles y callejones. Finalmente, y sin saber cuando, se vio totalmente perdido en un lugar que jamás había visto en su vida. Se metieron por otro callejón hasta llegar a un sitio muy apartado y oscuro, era seguro que nadie pasaba por ahí.

Haruya lo soltó de la muñeca y caminó hasta un reja vieja y oxidada, la cual observó por un rato. Gazelle no entendía mucho la situación, quizá el pelirrojo si quería tirárselo después de todo y por ello había buscado un lugar abandonado, para que no los molestaran. Estaba preparado para comenzar a desvestirse cuando vio como Nagumo escalaba ágilmente la cerca y saltaba al otro lado.

-Apresúrate- le dijo, volteándose a verlo.

Suzuno, aún más confundido que antes, decidió obedecer. Se acercó a la estructura metálica y la cruzó con bastante esfuerzo. Al parecer, las botas de tacón aguja no son la mejor opción a la hora de escalar rejas.

Haruya lo volvió a tomar por la muñeca y caminaron por una calle grande y vacía. Estaba oscuro, pero al final del sendero podía vislumbrarse una luz. Cada que se iban acercando Gazelle podía distinguir más cosas, música, risas, personas. Y, cuando llegaron al final del camino, se percató de que se encontraban en un parque de atracciones.

-¿A qué quieres subirte primero?- le preguntó Haruya, sonriendo con arrogancia, como solía hacerlo.

Suzuno no respondió, estaba absorto en las cosas a su alrededor. Las luces, las familias felices, las risas, los olores, los juegos mecánicos, todo. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos había imaginado un lugar así, tan lleno de vida y alegría.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Nunca habías venido a un parque?- inquirió Nagumo. Le parecía curiosa la mirada de su compañero, podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban.

-No- admitió un poco apenado el albino.

-Entonces tengo mucho que mostrarte- dijo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, para jalarlo hacia el primer juego que vio.

Suzuno se sonrojó un poco al sentir su mano entrelazada a la de Haruya. Era una sensación cálida y segura, como si, mientras estuviesen juntos, nadie pudiese hacerle daño.

Finalmente, llegaron a una gigantesca e imponente estructura metálica. Por sobre ella pasó un pequeño carrito que daba vueltas imposibles a través de los rieles que poseía en las parte más alta. Fuusuke se asustó levemente ¿Tenía que subirse a esa cosa?.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Yo estoy contigo- le animó Haruya, estrechando más su mano, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

El albino le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo como todo sus miedos abandonaban su ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se bajaron de la montaña rusa tomados de la mano. Suzuno se sentía mareado, como si todas las cosas fuesen irreales. Al principio había estado asustado, pero, luego de la primera vuelta, la adrenalina transformó toda su inseguridad en emoción.

-¿Quieres subirte a otro?- le preguntó Haruya

Gazelle no respondió, sólo se limitó a arrastrarlo hacia el primer lugar que encontró. Se subieron a la gran mayoría de los juegos, sólo les faltaba uno, una rueda gigante llena de luces multicolores, con asientos que giraban junto a ella en un compás lento y calmado. A Suzuno le había llamado la atención de sobremanera esa máquina, por lo cual había querido reservarla para el final.

Tiró a Nagumo a la fila, y se sorprendió al notar que gran parte de ella estaba conformada por parejas de todas las edades.

Esperaron un largo rato, pero para Gazelle valió la pena. Se acercó al vidrio del carro, mirando maravillado el paisaje nocturno. Todas las luces, la luna, las estrellas. Era lo más espectacular que había presenciado en su corta existencia. A su lado, Nagumo no dejaba de observarlo. Se sentía extraño, ya no sólo eran las mariposas, sino que también una curiosa necesidad de proteger a Gazelle, de sacarlo de esa realidad tan miserable que lo aquejaba.

De pronto, el albino se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada- contestó un poco nervioso el mayor.- Sólo estaba pensando.

Gazelle desvió la mirada hacia ningún lugar en especial, topándose con una escena inesperada. En el carro frente al suyo una pareja de jóvenes, tal vez de su edad, se besaba tiernamente. Nagumo se fijó en el mismo sitió que el albino, preguntándose que había llamado tanto su atención.

-Es normal- sentenció, haciendo que Fuusuke se volviera hacia él.- Las parejas siempre se besan en este juego.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Dicen que es romántico, ya sabes, babosadas que inventan los enamora...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Gazelle juntó sus labios. Nagumo no supo como reaccionar, pero, al sentir la lengua del menor pidiendo acceso, no dudó ni un segundo en concedérselo. Se besaron despacio al principio, pero con hambre y deseo al final.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- inquirió Haruya, con bastante seriedad. No estaba molesto, pero, aún así, daba una ligera sensación de miedo.

-No sé- contestó Gazelle. Estaba muy nervioso, pero, aún así, su rostro mantenía esa fría expresión de póker .- Yo... creo que me gustas.

Estaba asustado, asustado de que Nagumo lo abandonara. No llevaban mucho de conocerse, pero ese chico había sido muy amable y considerado con él, es más, era la primera persona que lo trataba tan bien, no como a una cosa, sino como a su semejante. Estaba enamorado de él, lo amaba, y temía perderlo.

Esperó a que Haruya lo mirara con asco, que lo insultara, que lo golpeara y se fuera, pero, para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo lo abrazó posesivamente de la cintura, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Pues... Yo creo lo mismo- le dijo despacio al oído, casi en un susurro.

Fuusuke sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Correspondió el abrazo. Estaba feliz, más de lo que jamás pensó que pudiese estar. Se sintió querido y apoyado, importante para alguien por primera vez en su vida. Quiso besar de nuevo a Haruya, pero, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, el juego se detuvo y el encargado les pidió que por favor bajasen.

La gente los observó raro por un momento, pero, al estudiar mejor el atuendo de Gazelle, terminaron por convencerse de que era mujer y dejaron de prestarles atención.

-Que bueno que pareces una chica- murmuró Haruya, mientras ambos salían de la ruleta tomados de la mano.

El albino se sintió algo ofendido, pero su compañero tenía razón; con esa ropa que usaba y su manera de caminar, cualquiera lo confundiría con una fémina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron al departamento de Suzuno a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. El lugar era grande, al menos, para una persona. A diferencia de lo que Nagumo imaginó, el menor residía en un buen barrio, aparentemente, la prostitución le dejaba el dinero suficiente como para alquilar un sitio decente.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?- inquirió Gazelle

Haruya aceptó la invitación gustoso. No tenía a donde ir y, por si fuera poco, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar a _su_ chico solo.

Fueron a la habitación de Fuusuke y Nagumo no supo que decir. El albino tenía una cama de una plaza. Si iban a dormir juntos lo iban a hacer _demasiado juntos_, pero que más daba, los dos se gustaban ¿Qué podía pasar?.

-¿Te molesta que duerma en ropa interior?- preguntó Haruya

-No, está bien- respondió Gazelle, dándole la espalda.

Nagumo imitó el gesto del albino, para comenzar a desvestirse. Estaba incómodo. En condiciones normales no le hubiese importado quitarse la ropa, pero su situación actual era de todo menos común. Al menos, agradeció que esa mañana hubiese decidido ponerse su ropa interior suelta.

Se volvió hacia Gazelle cuando estuvo listo, y tan rápido como lo hizo lo deshizo. Se abanicó la cara con las manos, buscando bajar el espantoso calor que lo recorría. Tras él Suzuno lo miraba estoico, totalmente desnudo.

-¿Haruya?¿Estás bien?- se encontraba algo preocupado por la sobre reacción de su compañero. Estaba seguro de no tener nada que el pelirrojo no hubiese visto antes.

-S-sí, estoy bien- tartamudeó.- Mejor... Mejor acostémonos de una vez- sentenció. Se metió a la cama y se tapó hasta los ojos.

Fuusuke rió por lo bajo y se acostó también. Se dieron la espalda, Nagumo porque le avergonzaba mirar y Fuusuke porque no quería incomodarlo más.

La cama era pequeña, pero el mayor se las ingenió para mantener distancia entre ellos, por lo cual se encontraba casi fusionado a la muralla que, para su mala suerte, estaba pegada justo a su lado, dejándolo atrapado entre ella y Gazelle.

Haruya suspiró. Esa sí que sería una noche larga.

* * *

Primer capítulo listo...

Hora de los comunicados:

**1.-** Me enteré hace poco que en Febrero me voy de viaje denuevo, y como el 29 tengo cosplay y no he ni empezado mi traje, el próximo capítulo no estará listo en breve.

**2.-**Dando vueltas por internet y buscando algo de Burn x Gazelle para leer, me topé con una historia llamada "La mejor noche" en los foros "Mundo Yaoi". No necesité leer mucho para enterarme de que alguien tomó mi historia "Monster", le cambió el título, la subió sin mi autorización y se la adjudicó... Como la persona casi adulta que soy no voy a tomar acciones, siempre y cuando esa persona pida disculpas (Estoy cien por ciento dispuesta a perdonarla si lo hace)y los permisos corespondientes (Además de reconocerme como la autora original de la historia). De lo contrario, tomaré las acciones pertinentes. No es por ser mala ni nada por el estilo, pero cosidero que es lo justo. _Si cualquiera de ustedes quiere subir alguna de mis historias a otro sitio, traducirla o que se yo, pueden hacerlo, pero siempre pidiéndome permiso previamente y dando los créditos correspondientes_. Lamento si esto ha molestado a alguien ajeno al tema, pero compréndanme, siento violados mis derechos como escritora...

Bien, dejando todo eso de lado. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, sujerencia o lo que sea son bien acojidas (Pero siempre con respeto XD)

Adiós y muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y atención.


	2. Los padres de Gazelle

Buenas noches. Aquí el segundo capítulo.

Como siempre, las aclaraciones y comentarios en las notas finales...

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruya bostezó sonoramente mientras arrastraba sus pies, en dirección al baño. Se miró al espejo notando las horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sinceramente, la anterior había sido la peor noche de su vida, peor incluso que cuando se formaban peleas o balaceras entre bandas de delincuentes a fuera de su casa, a eso de las tres de las mañana. Y todo por culpa de Gazelle.

Se mojó la cara tratando de despertarse y borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero le era imposible, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en esa piel nívea, que se veía tan suave y perfecta; en la delicada y algo femenina figura de Fuusuke; Y...¡Ay, por Dios! Si no dejaba de imaginarse ese tipo de tonterías terminaría con un problema entre sus piernas... Sí, todo era culpa del idiota de Gazelle.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo de improviso el albino, tomando por sorpresa a Burn.

-¡No hagas eso!

-Apresúrate y vístete- habló, ignorándole completamente.- Vamos a ir a ver a mis padres.

-¿Tus padres?- repitió perplejo Nagumo. Por un segundo creyó ver como el chico apretaba fuertemente lo puños y se mordía el labio inferior, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Sólo vístete ¿Quieres?- dijo sin emociones, dándole la espalda.- Puse tu ropa a lavar, saca lo que quieras de la mía- y se marcho sin más.

Haruya dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo. Suzuno siempre- desde que lo conocía- trataba de mostrar total desinterés al mencionar a sus progenitores, pero, sin importar lo frívolas e insensibles que sonaran sus palabras, Burn sabía que el albino los odiaba. Lo entendía, el también detestaba a los suyos. Sus padres habían sido malos, pero los de Gazelle no merecían perdón. Si bien no sabía más del tema que lo que Fuusuke le había confiado el la heladería, eso había bastado para que Haruya comprendiera el horror presente en la vida del chico. Era evidente que Gazelle jamás había tenido una buena imagen paternal, a diferencia de él, quien tuvo un padre más o menos responsable hasta los tres años – cuando lo arrestaron por un asesinato, desde ese día Haruya juró que no lo perdonaría-.

Se acomodó rápido el cabello y salió del baño. Lo mejor sería que se apresurara y fueran donde los progenitores del albino lo antes posible, así zanjarían el tema de una vez.

Revolvió los cajones en busca de algo _normal _que ponerse, pero nada, sólo encontraba pantalones de cuero ajustados, poleras elasticadas _muy_ cortas, shorts _extremadamente pequeños_ y ropa interior que no dejaba _nada_ a la imaginación. Guardó las cosas como estaban y se abanicó la cara con las manos, sólo pensar en Gazelle usando esa ropa era suficiente para alborotarle las hormonas- y algo más-. ¿Acaso Fuusuke no tenía ropa _normal_? Bueno, si tenía, cuando había ido a visitarlo al baño estaba vestido con una polera azul holgada sin mangas y un short blanco hasta arriba de la rodilla.

Se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y vio a su compañero sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo la televisión.

-Gazelle...- llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Tienes algo de ropa _normal_ que me prestes?

Suzuno se levantó con desgano y entró a la habitación. Se acercó a un ropero- en la esquina opuesta de la habitación donde Burn buscaba- , revolvió un poco la ropa y le lanzó una polera roja y un pantalón de tela negra. Después abrió un cajón dentro del mismo armario y le pasó un bóxer azul.

-Gracias...- murmuró apenas Nagumo, viendo como su "amigo" se devolvía a la sala.

Se vistió velozmente y salió de la habitación. La ropa le quedaba de maravilla, aunque un poco larga- Fuusuke era unos centímetros más alto que él, era injusto, se suponía que él era el mayor.-. Fuese como fuere, se paró tras el sofá y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Suzuno se levantó y salieron del apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomaron el autobús en la parada más cercana. Haruya estaba algo emocionado- aunque no quisiese admitirlo.-, deseaba conocer el lugar donde Gazelle había nacido y crecido. El viaje se le hizo bastante largo, pero, por lo menos, se había divertido observando el paisaje. Le parecía increíble como de pasar a estar en un buen barrio terminaron en medio de una población marginal, las diferencias si que eran abrumadoras. Miró a Fuusuke de reojo y volvió su vista hacia las calles. Le resultaba difícil creer que ese chico había nacido en un lugar así, o sea, él también venía de un barrio pobre, pero jamás como aquel lugar. Su pequeña y humilde casa de madera parecía un palacio al lado de las casa de cartón y lata que venía viendo desde hacia algún tiempo.

El pasado de Gazelle era más terrible de lo que había imaginado.

Se bajaron en una parada completamente destruida y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. Haruya tomó a Suzuno de la mano, a pesar de la expresión fría en el rostro del albino, Burn sabía que en el fondo estaba enojado.

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, yo estoy contigo- le dijo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá no era la persona indicada para dar esas palabras, pero no deseaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Gazelle se volvió a mirarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos. Le resultaba muy tierno que su "amigo" buscara reconfortarlo, pero él sabía que era inútil, toda esa rabia que sentía jamás desaparecería. No le gustaba recordar todo lo que había pasado, todos los golpes, los abusos, la violencia psicológica, las peleas, los gritos...Simplemente anhelaba que todo se fuera, que lo dejara en paz de una vez, y justo ahora que lo estaba logrando- gracias a Nagumo.- terminaba cayendo a lo mismo de nuevo. No importaba cuanto corriera, las sombras del pasado siempre parecían estar un paso delante de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a una "casa" de lata luego de unos cinco minutos. Se quedaron contemplando la delgada y frágil puerta por segundos que parecían eternos. El albino cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba la mano de Burn en un vano intento de calmarse. Toda esa ira dentro de él parecía crecer a cada instante, cubriéndolo, consumiéndolo...Aunque no era sólo eso, sino también el miedo, ese de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes... Pero debía tratar de ser fuerte, no únicamente por él, sino que también por Burn.

Empujó la puerta- que estaba abierta- y entró sin más. Haruya lo siguió sin soltarle la mano, ese lugar no le gustaba para nada.

La vivienda era pequeña, oscura y fea, y tenía un olor asqueroso, como a marihuana mezclada con sudor, cigarrillo, alcohol y otros tantos que Nagumo no podía reconocer. Gazelle apretó aún más la mano de su compañero. Quería volver a su casa, cuanto antes mejor. Todo dentro de esa casa: Los muebles, los muros, el olor, todo le recordaba el martirio que tuvo que soportar por tantos años.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación donde encontraron a unas seis personas mayores aspirando un polvo blanco por la nariz. Los adultos se volvieron a ver que estaba pasando y comenzaron a reír.

-¡Fuusuke-kun!- gritó con euforia la única mujer del grupo, recibiendo una mirada de hielo por parte del aludido.

Burn la observó atónito. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo y desordenado, de un impecable tono blanco, igual que el de Suzuno; los ojos- con las pupilas notoriamente dilatadas y un tanto rojos por la droga- grandes y de un hipnotizante color verde, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas albas; sus facciones eran finas y su cuerpo delicado y bien formado. De seguro era la madre de Gazelle, ahora entendía de donde el chico había sacado su belleza.

Se quedó embelesado observando a la mujer, pero volvió en sí cuando sintió la mano de Fuusuke apretando la suya con más fuerza de la debida. Se volvió a mirarlo y, como esperaba, el albino mantenía la misma expresión gélida de siempre, aún así, Haruya sabía que por dentro era un desastre de emociones luchando por salir. Le sonrió tratando de traspasarle algo de calma, pero no era suficiente...

Gazelle metió su única mano libre a su bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes de tamaño considerable- lo suficiente como sustentarles el vicio por todo el mes- y lo lanzó con violencia sobre el regazo de su madre. Entonces se volteó y comenzó a jalar a Burn hacia la salida. De pronto, un hombre rubio de ojos azules lo tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-¡No se vayan!- rió.- Apenas acaban de llegar...¿No quieren un poco de cocaína?

Suzuno le lanzó una mira de hielo y se zafó del agarre con brusquedad. Haruya se quedó mirando la escena, cuando sintió como otro hombre -de cabello blanco y ojos azules, al que pudo identificar como el padre de Gazelle.- lo sujetó por los hombros.

-Eres realmente lindo- le susurró al oído. Burn sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría de arriba abajo. Los ojos de aquel sujeto le inspiraban un sentimiento de inseguridad y locura. Era como estar delante de un lobo disfrazado de cordero, listo para atacar sin compasión a su presa.- ¿Te gustaría acostarte conmigo?

Suzuno jaló a Nagumo hacia sí y se colocó delante de él, tratando de protegerlo. No iba a permitir que su padre tocara a la única persona que amaba. Nagumo tomó a su defensor por los hombros, sin poder dejar de temblar. Quería ayudarlo desesperadamente, pero no podía.

El adulto se rió un poco y se acercó peligrosamente, tomó al menor del mentón y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

-No te sientas celoso, hijito- le dijo. Gazelle quiso apartarlo, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba petrificado por el miedo.- Podemos hacer un trío ¿Te parece?- se calló por un momento y amplió su sonrisa al ver el terror en los ojos del menor, ese mismo que disfrutó causándole en su infancia.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tenía cinco años? Eras tan obediente... Siempre hacías todo lo que te pedía.

El hombre coló una de sus manos por debajo de la polera de su hijo y comenzó a tocarle el pecho, mientras que, con la otra, le sujetaba el trasero. Fuusuke no sabía que hacer, no podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente indefenso y paralizado ante aquella situación. Era lo mismo que en su niñez, la misma sensación de asco, miedo y desesperación. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y esperó lo peor, pero, de pronto, sintió como Haruya lo jalaba con fuerza y lo liberaba del mayor. Ambos corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la parada, donde – para su buena suerte.- había un bus esperando. Se subieron y se sentaron en el último asiento.

-Gazelle ¿Estás bien?...Gazelle... Gazelle...¡Fuusuke, responde!- le gritó Burn, mientras lo sacudía por los hombros. El aludido no reaccionaba, sólo tenía los ojos perdidos en la nada, llenos de pánico.

Nagumo se sentía culpable por el estado de su compañero, si sólo fuese un poco más fuerte... Quizá así habría sido capaz de defenderlo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras sentían como el autobús se ponía en marcha. El ambiente se percibía tenso a más no poder, era tan malditamente molesto y desquiciante...

-¿Por qué?- balbuceó Gazelle después de un rato, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Haruya se volvió a mirarlo con impotencia, sintiéndole aún peor al ver los ojos llorosos del chico.

-¿Por qué, qué?- le devolvió, con la voz algo temblorosa.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan bien?¿Por qué...Por qué me tratas como a una persona y no como a un objeto? No lo entiendo- Suzuno pareció volver en sí y miró a Burn a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Era increíble la forma en que el chico podía mantener su voz monocromática en situaciones como esas, pero, aún así, no pudo evitar que una solitaria y pequeña lágrima rodara por su mejilla, dejando un camino brillante en su rostro.

Nagumo sonrió y atrajo al albino hacia él. Puso la cabeza del menor sobre su pecho y lo abrazó de forma sobre protectora, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, lentamente ,con una de sus manos. Se sentía terrible consigo mismo por su inutilidad, pero, aún así, quería poder ser de ayuda, aunque fuese sólo de aquella manera...

-Porque no eres un objeto, Gazelle...Eres una persona, la más maravillosa que conozco- le susurró despacio.

En momentos como ese le importó un comino que toda la gente del autobús los mira mal, que secretearan entre ellas quizá que cosas, incluso los insultos que profirieron en su contra. Todos podían irse a la mierda si quería, a él no le importaba.

-Te amo...- susurró, atrayendo a Gazelle más hacia si.

El albino se acurrucó en el pecho de su "amigo", con un pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Pronto se olvidó de sus padres, de la gente, de sus miedos, de la ira y el dolor, de dónde estaba, hasta de quien era. Lo único que deseba era que ese mágico momento durase para siempre.

* * *

Bien, debo decir que este capítulo me costó bastante. Al principio iba a escribir un lemmon con un argumento totalemnte distinto, pero luego me arrepentí y comencé el capítulo denuevo. La segunda opción tampoco me gustó y terminé reescribiéndolo todo otra vez, hasta que quedé en esto. Sinceramente, no me ha gustado mucho, pero finalmente son ustedes los que deciden si está bien o mal...

Ahora, quizá algunos se preguntarán que hago aquí si se supone que estaba de vacaciones lejos de mi casa, pero, bueno, la salida se canceló. Nada realmente importante.

Emmmmmmmmmm... También quiero, y espero no les moleste, contestar un review que me llegó, el cual me hizo bastante gracia y me pareció un tanto tierno:

Touko-chan: Bueno, no sé como reaccionar ante esto. ¿Tú única gran ídola?...Enserio, muchísimas gracias, pero debo decirte (escribirte) que aquí en Fanfiction hay escritoras(es) que me hacer ver como una simple aficionada sin talento real... Aún así, gracias, es un placer saber que mis historias te gustan...

Vale, cambiando de tema... muchisimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado...


	3. Hogar para dos

Antes que cualquier otra cosa:

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazume Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir, sin fines de lucro.** (No puedo creer que haya olvidado esto.)

Vale, ahora sí. Mil disculpas por la demora, pero la inspiración anda por los suelos...

Enjoy!

* * *

Burn sacudió levemente a Gazelle por los hombros. El albino abrió los ojos y se incorporó con algo de confusión. ¿Qué había pasado?. Se restregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose dentro de un autobús. Ahora lo recordaba, se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Haruya.

-Falta poco para bajarnos- avisó el joven de ojos ámbar.

Suzuno se sentó como era debido y bostezó mientras se tapaba la boca. Miró por la ventana, percatándose de que el cielo estaba teñido de naranja, estaba atardeciendo.

El autobús se detuvo y ambos chicos bajaron, para comenzar a caminar hacia el departamento del albino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruya estaba en la cocina preparando el té. Se podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo proveniente del baño, Gazelle estaba tomando una ducha.

-De verdad que ha sufrido mucho- pronunció Nagumo para sí mismo, tomando asiento en una de las silla del lugar, mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviese.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y clavó sus ojos en las manchas del techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía quedarse a vivir con Fuusuke para siempre, sólo sería una carga para el chico. Debía salir a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, donde fuera estaba bien, siempre y cuando pudiese resguardarse del frío. Era eso o volver a su casa y, sinceramente, no estaba de ánimo como para regresar, sobretodo porque sabía que nadie lo estaría esperando.

-Haruya, Haruya- lo sacó una voz de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo alterado

-El agua- indicó Suzuno, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Burn saltó de la silla y apagó el quemador de la cocina. ¿Cómo diablos no había escuchado el pitido de la tetera?.

-Siéntate, ya te sirvo- dijo, suspirando con un poco de fastidio, Nagumo.

Gazelle le dedicó una mirada carente de emociones y se sentó sin más, comenzando a prepararse una rebanada de pan con mermelada. Haruya sirvió el té y lo colocó en la mesa, para luego tomar asiento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- inquirió el albino, mordiendo su pan.

-No sé- le respondió su compañero, mirando el líquido café sin mucho interés.- Buscar un lugar donde quedarme, quizá encuentre un callejón tranquilo.

-¿No quieres quedarte?

-No quiero ser una carga

-No lo eres- Gazelle lo miró directo a los ojos, con esa frialdad característica en él.

El ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo. Si bien Suzuno no quería que Burn se fuera, tampoco era como si tuviese el poder de retenerlo contra su voluntad o algo así. Claro que podía mirarlo de manera amenazante y decirle que se quedara, pero aparte de eso no había nada más. En el fondo él sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, todo había sido muy increíble como para durar por siempre.

El resto del té transcurrió en silencio de ultratumba. No se miraron a los ojos, de hecho, ni siquiera se miraron. El único sonido existente era el de las agujas del reloj, y, ocasionalmente, el de las tasas cuando eran devueltas a sus platillos.

Fuusuke acompañó a Haruya hasta la puerta del departamento para despedirlo, aunque en realidad sólo quería tratar de convencerlo de que se quedara.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte?- le preguntó, con indiferencia en la voz.

-Sí

-Si quieres arrepentirte, éste es el momento.

-Voy a estar bien, sé cuidarme solo- le respondió Haruya, con una mueca de arrogancia en el rostro.

-¿Vas a venir a visitarme?

-Claro- dijo, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios, apenas un roce y nada más.- Nos vemos luego- se despidió, mientras caminaba hacia las escalera, sacudiendo su mano.

-Hasta pronto- susurró despacio el albino, tocándose los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruya recorría las calles, sin destino. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío, el ambiente estaba húmedo y el cielo totalmente nublado. ¿Quién lo había mandado a quedarse afuera en una noche así? Él mismo. Quizá debió haber aceptado la invitación de Gazelle y quedarse hasta el otro día. A lo mejor todavía podía volver, pero no, eso iba en contra de su orgullo, de su maldito y estúpido orgullo.

Suspiró con pesadez y se metió al primer callejón que encontró. Se acomodó al lado de unas bolsas de basura e improvisó una casa con unas cajas de cartón que encontró arrumbadas en una esquina. Se metió dentro de su refugio y miró el muro que tenía en frente. Eso le recordaba como era su vida antes de conocer a Fuusuke. Ahora volvía a la realidad, a vivir perdido y sin rumbo, buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer. Él sabía que no podía volver a su hogar, no, a su casa- porque a un infierno como ese no se le podía llamar hogar.- y tampoco quería hacerlo.

No había pasado una hora siquiera, pero extrañaba a Gazelle. Su presencia, su voz monocroma, sus maravillosos y fríos ojos azules, su suave cabello blancuzco. Estando con él sentía que realmente pertenecía a un lugar, que él también podía ser feliz, que no estaba perdido dentro de ese mundo tan cruel. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Ya no podía retractarse, había tomado una decisión, y la seguiría hasta el final. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de saber que podía ir a visitar al chico cuando gustase, así que iría a verlo a primera hora del día siguiente.

Se acurrucó dentro de su "casa", preparado para dormir -así la espera pasaría más rápido.- cuando un perro callejero se paró frente a él, observándolo de manera desafiante.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo al animal.- No me molestes

El canino gruñó con fuerza, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Ese chico estaba invadiendo su territorio.

-¡Te dije que te fueras, perro estúpido!- gritó, lanzándole un piedra que encontró en las cercanías.

El animal avanzó un paso y ladró, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Burn alcanzó otra piedra y la arrojó, dándole a la bestia en la cabeza. El perro se abalanzó sobre él y trató de morderle el brazo derecho, pero Burn logró esquivarlo.

-¡Bastardo!

El animal se levantó y trató de atacarlo otra vez, afortunadamente, Haruya logró reaccionar a tiempo y lo pateó en un costado, enviándolo contra una de las paredes. Lejos de rendirse, la bestia lo embistió de nuevo, fallando. Se dispuso a atacar por cuarta ocasión y, cuando estuvo listo para hacerlo, Nagumo huyó del lugar.

-Ese maldito perro- musitó el chico, deteniéndose unas calles arriba. Se apoyó contra uno de los muros de un local y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al brazo derecho.- Esto ya no puede ponerse peor.

De pronto, una inocente gota de agua chocó contra su nariz. El chico levantó la vista al cielo y sintió como otra gota le caía en la mejilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella pequeña llovizna se volvió un diluvio. Burn encogió sus piernas y las abrazó, escondiendo su cara entre ella.

No había lugar para él en ese mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suzuno estaba en la sala de su departamento, viendo la televisión. A pesar de que Nagumo no había alcanzado a estar un día en el lugar, aún así hacía falta su presencia. La estancia se sentía fría, vacía, muy silenciosa, como de costumbre. El albino soltó un suave suspiro. Estaba solo otra vez, como siempre había estado. Bueno, por lo menos Burn iría de visita de vez en cuando, y eso lo ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor.

De pronto, un fuerte sonido invadió sus oídos. Se asomó por la ventana descubriendo el horrendo clima que hacia fuera. ¿Haruya estaría bien?¿Habría encontrado dónde quedarse? No podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se puso a ver una película de terror- en vista de que no iría a "trabajar.-", así se olvidaría del tema. Nagumo era fuerte, de seguro estaría bien, lo sabía.

Cuando ya iban treinta minutos de film, alguien llamó a la puerta. Fuusuke se levantó de golpe, emocionado, y casi corrió a abrir. De seguro era Burn.

-Hola, Haru...- se quedó a mitad de frase cuando notó que no era el pelirrojo, sino sus vecinos, los hermanos Fubuki.

-Hola, Fuusuke-san –saludó Shirou, el mayor de los dos familiares. Miró a su hermano de reojo y le dio un codazo en las costillas, mientras movía la cabeza despacio.

-Buenas noches, Fuusuke-san –musitó el menor de los Fubuki, Atsuya, mirando a su hermano con odio.

-Fuusuke-san, queríamos saber si tiene algunos tornillos que nos preste, ya que el _tonto_ de Atsuya botó la repisa de nuestra habitación

-Fue tu culpa –recriminó el chico de cabellos rosados.- Si no me hubiese empujado nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Bueno, pues yo no te había empujado si no me hubieses golpeado

-Pero yo no...

Gazelle se quedó observando como discutían. Sinceramente, no le gustaba cuando esos dos se aparecían en la puerta de su casa para pedirle ayuda con algo. Aún así, los ayudaba porque sabía que eran huérfanos y que no tenían quien los cuidara. Eran dos muchachos esforzados de su edad, que se ganaban la vida trabajando de meseros en un restaurante del barrio.

-Veré que encuentro- dijo, mientras entraba, dejando a los hermanos discutiendo afuera. Volvió a los cinco minutos, con una bolsa de tornillos en la mano.- Aquí tienen.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, Fuusuke-san- dijo Shirou, recibiendo la bolsita con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Vamos, Atsuya-baka

Suzuno suspiró y regresó a ver su película, o eso hasta que volvieron a llamar a su puerta, quince minutos después.

El chico se levantó con entusiasmo, quizá ahora si era Burn. Abrió la puerta, decepcionándose de sobre manera al ver que se trataba de los hermanos Fubuki otra vez.

-Etto...- vaciló Shirou.- Perdón que lo molestemos de nuevo, Fuusuke-san, pero no encontramos nuestro destornillador.

El albino los miró de manera fría y entró a buscar la herramienta.

-Muchas gracias, Fuusuke-san- agradeció Shirou, cuando tuvo el bendito aparato en sus manos, marchándose con su hermano hacia su departamento.

Gazelle volvió dentro y le puso play a la película. Cuando por fin estuvo cómodo en el sofá, la puerta sonó otra vez. Se levantó de mala gana, ya estaba bastante enojado.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?- preguntó molesto, asustando a los hermanos.

-Emmm...- tembló Atsuya, mientras Shirou se escondía tras él.- Este desatornillador en muy grande ¿No tiene uno más pequeño?.

Suzuno les dedicó la mirada más fría que pudo y prácticamente les lanzó todos los desatornillados que tenía.

-Gra-gra-gracias- dijeron los dos chicos, antes de salir corriendo.

Gazelle entró a su departamento y comenzó a ver la película de cuenta nueva, cuando llamaron a su puerta por cuarta vez. El chico se levantó, hecho una fiera.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieren ahora?- gritó, enojado a más no poder.

-Hola, Gazelle- le saludó Haruya, con un hilito de voz.

-Hola- musitó el aludido, desviando la mirada ¿Por qué a él?.- Pasa, está todo empapado- dijo, dejándolo entrar.- Te traeré algo de ropa seca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué volviste?- inquirió el albino

Ambos estaba en la cocina, tomando chocolate caliente.

-Bueno, estuve pensando y...- bajó la mirada, sentía su orgullo hecho pedazos, pero por estar con Gazelle todo valía la pena, y más.- Creo que quedarme unos días más no me hará daño...

Fuusuke sonrió. No quería admitirlo, pero una enorme felicidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Burn se quedaría con él, ya no volvería a estar solo.

-Claro, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras. Éste es tu hogar, nuestro hogar- dijo, ampliando su sonrisa.

Burn le devolvió el gesto. Era verdad, no importaba a donde fuesen ni en donde estuviesen, si estaban juntos, siempre estarían en su hogar.

* * *

Owata!...

Eso fue realmente patético (cero talento para la comedia) y muy corto, pero cumplió su cometido: Gazelle y Burn están viviendo _oficialmente _juntos. Si bien este capítulo no me gustó, los próximos se irán poniendo más interesantes, ya que comenzará el principio del fin (No se preocupen, queda mucho fic por delante) irán apareciendo más personajes y, si creían que estos pobre chicos ya no pueden sufrir más, se equivocaron (Aún falta la historia de Burn y las de los personajes que vayan apareciendo).

Emmm... sé que esto no va al tema, pero, Kamon-dark-kazemaru, estaré encantada de leer tu historia, cuando esté lista me avisas.

Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Trataré de tener el próximo listo lo antes posible, aunque con esto de que me falta poco para volver a clases, no sé cuando sea ese "pronto".

Bye!


	4. El consejero, el rey y el mendigo

Bien, creo que me he demorado bastante poco en tener este capítulo listo, pero qué quieren, me tenía muy emocionada el escribirlo (De hecho, lo tenía listo ayer.).

Enjoy!

* * *

Una semana. Una semana había pasado ya desde que Burn había empezado a vivir oficialmente con Gazelle, y las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien. El pelirrojo se encargaba de los deberes de la casa mientras Fuusuke iba a "trabajar".

Sinceramente, a Suzuno le hacía mucha gracia ver a Haruya cocinando, barriendo, planchando y haciendo los demás quehaceres de la casa, sobre todo porque usaba un bonito delantal rojo, que lo hacia lucir lindo y hasta un poco tierno.

Luego de una ardua tarde de labores, Nagumo se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala. Le costaba bastante entender como Gazelle le hacía para mantener el departamento impecable y salir a "trabajar" todos los días, más teniendo en cuenta lo agotador que era el "trabajo" de ese chico.

Se sacó el delantal y lo lanzó a la mesa de la cocina. Se acomodó bien en el sofá y prendió el televisor.

-Ya me voy- avisó el albino, saliendo de la habitación de ambos.

Burn se volvió a mirarlo. Fuusuke llevaba una chaqueta blanca hasta las rodillas y las misma botas de tacón aguja que usó la noche que se conocieron. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba verlo vestido así.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

Se dieron un beso suave en los labios y Gazelle se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las nueve de la noche. Las calles estaban oscuras y desoladas, salvo por la plaza del barrio, la cual estaba repleta de gente y automóviles que iban y venían.

Suzuno estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, ubicada frente a la calle, justo debajo de un faro del alumbrado público. A su lado había un joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos rojo intenso, como dos rubíes brillantes. A simple vista era difícil reconocerlo como hombre o mujer, pero al chico parecía no molestarle.

-Que bien que las cosas estén yendo de maravilla con Haruya-kun –dijo el rubio, sonriéndole a Gazelle.

-Todavía no puedo creer que no sea un sueño, Aphrodi

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras lo observaba con sus llamativos ojos rojos. Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi era el nombre de aquel hermoso chico. Tenía diecisiete años y era voluntario en una Organización de Ayuda Social encargada de apoyar y cuidar a los y las prostitutas del sector. Él y Gazelle se había conocido por casualidad hacia dos años atrás, cuando el rubio encontró a Suzuno en un callejón, brutalmente golpeado. Lo llevó a un hospital y se quedó con él hasta que lo dieron de alta. Desde aquel día se hicieron grandes amigos y, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, se sentaban a conversar de la vida y otras tantas cosas.

Por esas cosas del destino, Fuusuke se enteró- por la mismo boca del rubio.- que Aphrodi había sido secuestrado en su niñez por un grupo de proxenetas inmiscuidos en la trata de blancas. El chico estuvo tres años en el sistema, hasta que fue rescatado en una redada policial. Después de eso entró a aquella organización social para poder ayudar a las personas en la misma que situación que él.

Terumi era casi un ángel caído del cielo, y quizá por eso Gazelle confiaba tanto en él.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Aphrodi. Al otro lado de la calle, vieron pasar a un chico de corto cabello rubio, casi blanco, hermosos ojos verdes, con un suave toque de azul, y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. El joven vestía una polera blanca, grande y maltratada, lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle hasta la mitad de los muslos, y un pantalón azul muy gastado. No llevaba calzado y se veía bastante sucio.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Afuro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al peculiar rubio.

-No sé- le respondió Suzuno.- Es primera vez que lo veo.

Ambos observaron atentamente al joven hasta que éste desapareció tras una esquina.

-Era muy lindo- dijo Terumi.- ¿Seguro que no lo conoces? Se parece a ti.

Fuusuke levantó los hombros de manera desinteresa y guardó silencio. ¿Quién sería ese chico?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsuya y Shirou suspiraron con alivio. Nueve y treinta de la noche. Su turno acababa de terminar. Se quitaron los delantales y, cuando iban a guardarlos, escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta trasera- ubicada en la cocina.- Los hermanos se apresuraron a contestar, encontrándose con el mismo chico que vieron Gazelle y Aphrodi hacia un rato.

-¡Atsuishi-kun! –lo saludó Shirou, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Shirou-kun, Atsuya-kun –devolvió el aludido, sonriendo también.

-Pensamos que ya no vendrías –le regañó el menor de los Fubuki.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde, perdón

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y luego miraron dentro de la cocina, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más que ellos. Shirou sacó una pequeña bolsa de uno de los estantes y se la entregó a Atsuishi.

-No conseguimos mucho –dijo Atsuya.

-No importa, esto es suficiente –sonrió el rubio.- Muchísimas gracias- y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Los hermanos Fubuki se quedaron ahí, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Me siento mal por Atsuishi-kun- suspiró Shirou, cuando el rubio no era más que un punto en la distancia.- Ojalá pudiésemos hacer algo más por él

-Va a estar bien- le dijo su hermano, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.- Él siempre está bien

-Eso espero, Atsuya. Eso espero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi caminaba en dirección al callejón donde vivía. Ese día no había conseguido mucha comida, pero no podía quejarse, los hermanos Fubuki se ponía en demasiado peligro robando pequeñas cucharadas de comida para él todos los días. Si no fuese por esos chicos, quizá ya se hubiese muerto de hambre hace mucho.

Se sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba profundamente agradecido para con esos jóvenes, les debía la vida y mucho más. Muchas veces había deseado con toda su alma poder devolverles el favor, pero cuando se es huérfano y se vive en la calle, eso es casi imposible. Al menos le gustaba hacerse a la idea de que algún día superaría su penosa situación y así podría hacer algo al respecto, pero, al final, eran sólo hermosas ilusiones y nada más.

Suspiró con resignación y clavó sus ojos en el piso, pero los levantó de inmediato al sentir un fuerte grito. Miró hacia delante y pudo divisar a un joven de cabellos castaños corriendo hacia él, perseguido por una jauría de perros. ¡Dios!¿Qué podía hacer?. Miró en todas direcciones mientras pensaba en algo, hasta que distinguió la bolsa en sus manos. Se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó la comida, la cual pasó por sobre el chico y los perros, cayendo unos metros más atrás. Los animales parecieron sentir el olor que despedía la bolsa y se devolvieron, dispuestos a comer lo que había dentro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Atsuishi, mirando al chico inclinado frente a él, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

El joven levantó la cabeza, enfrentado sus profundos y penetrantes ojos azules contra los verdes de Atsuishi. El rubio sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Esos ojos eran tan hermosos e hipnotizantes, los más magníficos que había visto en su vida. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojizo de un segundo a otro, mientras el castaño erguía su cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias –musitó el desconocido. Su voz era extraña, pero le agradaba.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –mintió el rubio. Acababa de perder su comida, pero bueno, sólo sería otro días más sin comer en su haber.

-Insisto –dijo, acercándose a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Atsuishi retrocedió dos pasos, sin despegar su mirada de la del castaño. Quería negarse, pero finalmente terminó aceptando. ¡Dios! Todo por culpa de esos maravillosos ojos azules.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Burn regresaba al departamento luego de haber salido a hacer las compras. Llevaba bastantes cosas encima, unas cinco bolsas por mano, todas notoriamente pesadas. Iba mirando el piso, tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuese el horrible dolor de brazos, espalda, y hombros que lo aquejaba. Se dirigió al ascensor del edificio, pero, para su mala suerte, estaba fuera de servicio. Miró a su izquierda y se quedó contemplando las escaleras por un segundo. Suspiró con pesadez y comenzó a subir por ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi y su desconocido compañero estaban dentro de un costosísimo restaurante, el más caro y lujoso de la ciudad. Al principio, el rubio se había sentido bastante nervioso, sobre todo por la mirada de desprecio que le regaló el portero del restaurante. Pero, cuando este vio al castaño, se apresuró a hacer una reverencia y escoltarlos hasta una de las mesas. Atsuishi quedó bastante descolocado antes la situación ¿En qué diantres se había ido a meter?. Se quedó pensativo por un rato, hasta que la mano de su compañero moviéndose de arriba abajo delante de su rostro lo hizo reaccionar.

-Oye, ¿Qué vas a pedir? –le preguntó el castaño, entregándole el menú del restaurante.

El rubio tomó la cartilla y casi se desmayó al ver lo costosos que eran los platillos. Miró al joven de ojos azules y luego al camarero, quien hacía gala de sus dientes blancos, en una sonrisa notoriamente falsa.

-Yo... –dudó .- ...Sólo quiero un vaso de agua

El castaño suspiró y le quitó gentilmente el menú de las manos a Atsuishi, para entregárselo al camarero.

-Tráenos dos ordenes del mejor platillo que tengan.

El camarero hizo una formal reverencia y se fue del lugar, dejándolos solos.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo tonto que eres?- inquirió el castaño.

Atsuishi se sintió un tanto ofendido, pero su compañero tenía razón, sí que era tonto. Hacia muchos años que no había tenido la oportunidad de probar comida decente – no podía llamársele decente al revoltijo de cosas que le regalaban los hermanos Fubuki, pero, al menos, era algo.- y, ahora que se presentaba, él no quería aprovecharla. Si eso no era ser tonto, entonces nada lo era.

-No es eso –dijo el rubio.- Es sólo que no es necesario que me agradezcas. Cualquier persona habría hecho lo mismo.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa. Ese tierno chico de ojos verdes estaba comenzando a gustarle, y mucho, pero nunca más que _esa _persona.

-Si sigues siendo tan modesto la gente va a terminar aprovechándose de ti- comentó el desconocido, inclinándose sobre la mesa.- Se más egoísta. Aprovéchate de la situación y come hasta no poder más, no te preocupes por el dinero, eso me sobra.

Atsuishi bajó la mirada. El castaño tenía toda la razón.

-Por cierto... –dijo su compañero, extendiendo su mano hacia él.- ...Mi nombre es Netsuha Natsuhiko.

-Atsuishi Shigeto –se presentó el rubio, estrechándole la mano al castaño.- Es un placer conocerlo, Netsuha-san

-Dime Nepper –sonrió Natsuhiko.- Y, créeme, el placer es mío. No todos los días se conoce a un chico tan hermoso y encantador como tú.

Atsuishi se sonrojó de sobremanera, tanto que hasta el cabello de Burn estaría envidioso de aquel rojo intenso. Miró a Nepper a los ojos. Ese momento era tan romántico, o eso hasta que el camarero apareció con los platillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsuya y Shirou acababan de llegar al edificio donde vivían. Iban subiendo las escaleras hasta su departamento- en el séptimo piso- cuando se encontraron con Burn sentado en uno de los escalones del quinto piso.

-Haruya-kun –saludaron ambos hermanos.

-Hola –les devolvió con desgano el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Atsuya, tan curioso como siempre.

-Descansando –fue la escueta respuesta de Burn, mientras miraba las bolsas a su lado.

-¿Te ayudamos a llevarlas? –inquirió Shirou.

-No, yo puedo solo –y ahí estaba de nuevo su maldito y molesto orgullo.

Haruya se levantó y tomó las bolsas. Los tres chicos comenzaron a subir hasta el séptimo piso, y, al llegar, no pudieron evitar notar una enorme cantidad de cajas y personas que entraban y salían de casa del señor Takeda –el vecino de frente de Burn y Gazelle, y de lado de los hermanos Fubuki.-.

-Takeda-san –llamó Shirou, cuando estuvieron al lado del anciano.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Me cambio de departamento –sonrió el mayor.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Atsuya esta vez.

-Voy a ir a vivir con mi hijo.

-¿Va a poner el departamento en venta o va a volver algún día? –preguntó otra vez Shirou.

-El departamento ya está vendido –contestó con simpleza el señor Takeda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi y Nepper caminaban por las frías y desoladas calles. Eran eso de las una de la madrugada, por lo cual el pequeño rubio estaba que se caía del sueño. Natsuhiko se limitaba a mirar, divertido, como su compañero combatía contra sus párpados, intentando permanecer despierto.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa? –preguntó Netsuha.

-No es necesario, ya hiciste mucho por mí –respondió Atsuishi, despabilándose un poco.

-Ya es tarde. ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si no llegas a casa?

Por un segundo al rubio pareció oscurecérsele la mirada.

Sus padres...

-Mis padres están muertos –soltó Atsuishi, con los ojos clavados en el piso. No le gustaba recordarlo.- Y tampoco tengo una casa a la cual volver.

Nepper, por casi primera vez en su vida, se sintió culpable. Pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Atsuishi y lo atrajo hacia él. Si bien jamás fue del tipo de personas que "abrazan", el momento lo requería.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? –le preguntó, de manera conciliadora.

-No. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Me salvaste la vida, tonto. Nada es suficiente para recompensarte –sonrió.

Atsuishi se quedó pensativo por un momento, recodando lo que Natsuhiko le había dicho: "Tienes que ser más egoísta. Aprovéchate de la situación...". Hasta cierto punto el castaño tenía toda la razón, si seguía negando la ayuda de los demás jamás saldría de la encrucijada en que vivía.

Cerró los ojos. Acababa de tomar una decisión. Por primera vez se olvidaría de lo que le enseñaron sus padres y actuaría por conveniencia propia.

-Vale. Me iré a vivir contigo –pronunció. Fue muchísimo más fácil de lo que imaginó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran la una y treinta de la madrugada cuando Gazelle llegó al departamento. Burn lo saludó –como se había vuelto costumbre en esa semana.- y le preparó una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Oye, Gazelle –llamó el pelirrojo. Ambos estaban en la cocina.- Estaba limpiando los cuadros cuando uno se cayó con todo y clavo. ¿No tienes una martillo para volver a ponerlo?

Suzuno comenzó a hacer memoria. Martillo, martillo, martillo ¿Dónde demonios había dejado esa cosa?. Suspiró con pesadez al recordar que se los había prestado a los Fubuki y que no se lo había devuelto.

-Sígueme –ordenó, levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento dispuesto a recuperar la herramienta, cuando algo frustró sus planes.

-¿Burn?- resonó por el pasillo.

Haruya se quedó hecho de piedra. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Cruzó sus dedos, rezándole a todo los dioses que por favor no fuera _él_, todo menos _él_. Entonces, sintió a alguien abalanzándosele encima.

Gazelle se volvió un tanto desconcertado, encontrándose con aquella escena: Burn siendo abrazado posesivamente por un chico de cabellos castaños peinados hacia un costado, ojos azul profundo y una banda negra en la frente.

-¡Burn-sama! –gritaba el chico, abrazándolo con más fuerza, casi dejándolo sin aire. Estaba emocionado, hacia tantos años que no se veían.

-Nepper...Mal-di-ción...Ya...Suél-tame –pedía Nagumo, con la voz entre cortada por la falta de Oxigeno.

Gazelle desvió la mirada hacia un costado, como si la respuesta se encontrara ahí, lamentablemente, sólo vio al mismo chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que había divisado hacia unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando estaba con Aphrodi en la plaza.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?.

* * *

¡Listo!

Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, acaba de comenzar el principio del fin de esta historia, y por eso estaba tan emocionada (sin contar con las apariciones de Aphrodi, Heat y Nepper.)

Ahora, han quedado bastante interrogantes en este cápitulo (¿Por qué los perros peseguían a Nepper?, ¿Qué cosas tan terribles le pasaron a Heat como para tener tan preocupados a los hermanos Fubuki?, ¿De dónde se conocen Nepper y Burn?, etc, etc...) las cuales serán aclaradas más adelante...

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...


	5. Algo más

¡Actualización en tiempo record!

Últimamente sí que estoy inspirada...

Enjoy!

* * *

Shirou y Atsuya estaban en la sala de su departamento, mirando la televisión. Estaban transmitiendo uno de esos programas de concursos que tanto le gustaban al mayor de los Fubuki.

El presentador caminó por el estudio y se detuvo de pronto, encarando a los dos concursantes, quienes temblaban de los nervios.

-Y el ganador es... –dijo el anfitrión, dando esa molesta pausa de tensión.-...El señor...

-¡Burn-sama!

Shirou y Atsuya saltaron del sofá. ¿Qué había dicho el presentador? Ninguno de los dos logró escucharlo. Se mirando entre ellos y luego hacia la puerta de entrada. Había mucho barullo afuera.

-¿Qué está pasan-...? –alcanzó a pronunciar Atsuya, asomándose con su hermano por la puerta.

-¿Atsuishi-kun? –inquirió Shirou, fijando sus ojos en el aludido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nepper vive aquí, de junto –contestó el rubio.

-¿Nepper? –preguntaron los hermanos.

Atsuishi apuntó hacia donde estaba el chico mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

-Burn-sama, lo extrañé tanto ¿Usted no me extrañó? –curioseó el castaño, apretando más a Haruya, si es que era posible.

-S-sí...Ne-pper...Yo tambi-én te ex-trañé –en realidad no lo había hecho, pero si con eso el chico lo soltaba...

-¡¿Enserio?- gritó Natsuhiko, estrujando un poco más al pelirrojo, casi partiéndolo a la mitad.

Los otro cuatro jóvenes sólo se limitaban a mirar la escena. Shirou y Atsuishi sonreían de manera falsa, Gazelle mantenía su siempre incorrompible expresión de jugador de póker y Atsuya observaba con marcado aburrimiento en el rostro.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba. Natsuhiko cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercas sus labios _demasiado_ a los de Burn. Haruya trató de empujarlo lejos de él, pero la falta de oxígeno había acabado con toda la fuerza que tenía. Movió el rostro hacia un costado, aún así, Nepper lo sujetó por el mentón y lo dejó frente a él otra vez. Nagumo apretó los ojos, esperando un contacto que, para su muy buena suerte, jamás llegó.

Un ruido seco resonó por todo el pasillo. Burn sintió como Nepper lo soltaba mientras el aire al fin podía entrar a sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y no creyó lo que vio: Gazelle estaba parado frente a él, dándole el perfil, con el brazo levantado, como si acabase de golpear algo, o a alguien. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado y distinguió a Natsuhiko en el suelo, sangrando de la nariz. Suzuno lo había golpeado.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces? –gritó un muy enfado Nepper, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano. Se levantó y caminó hacia el albino, con paso amenazante y fuego en la mirada.

-Haruya es _mío_ –dijo Gazelle, conservando su fría compostura, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Los otros cuatro no cabían en la impresión. El pasillo era gobernado por un ambiente tenso, perturbador. Suzuno y Natsuhiko se lanzaban rayos por los ojos. Haruya sabía que nada bueno podía resultar de eso: Por un lado estaba Gazelle; un chico habitualmente tranquilo y frío, pero que, cuando quería, podía ser realmente peligro –cosa que comprobó por él mismo en esa semana.-. Y, por el otro lado, estaba Nepper; un joven presumido que prefería insultar antes que golpear, pero, cuando tenía que ver con _él_ , Natsuhiko perdía completamente los estribos.

-Oigan, ¿No les parece mejor conversar esto? –sugirió Shirou, con voz temblorosa.

-¡Tú no te metas! –le atacaron los dos combatientes, clavándole la mirada, tal como si fuese un puñal.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Burn-sama es tuyo? ¡Él jamás se fijaría en ti! –arremetió Nepper, volviéndose hacia Gazelle.- ¡Mírate, pareces una puta barata!

-Y supongo que tú sabes mucho de eso- soltó el albino con frialdad. Eso sí que había sido un golpe bajo, uno muy abajo.

-¡Al menos me vería mucho mejor que tú en esa ropa!

-No la necesitas, ya pareces una puta así como estás

Shirou, Atsuya, Haruya y Atsuishi no creía lo que estaba pasando. Eso parecías más una pelea de quinceañeras con serios problemas emocionales que una pelea de hombres.

Comenzaron a pasar los segundos hasta que ya iban veinte largos minutos de una discusión que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Netsuha estaba tan enfadado que cualquiera diría que le salía humo por los oídos. Gazelle seguía como siempre, sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

Finalmente, ambos jóvenes parecieron aburrirse del asunto y terminaron aplicándose la ley del hielo, volteándose uno para cada lado. A esas alturas tanto Burn como los hermanos Fubuki se habían retirado hacia sus respectivos departamento, el único que quedaba era Atsuishi, el cual se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la muralla.

-¿Eres novio de Burn-sama? –preguntó Nepper, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Gazelle.

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Lo sabía –sonrió de manera fantasmal el castaño.- Él te gusta, pero _sólo son amigos_. Estamos iguales.

El albino apretó los puños con fuerza. Natsuhiko tenía razón, él y Haruya era absolutamente nada. Vivían juntos, dormían juntos y, de vez en cuando, se daban besos inocentes, pero nunca habían fijado algún tipo de relación entre ellos. Sólo eran amigos con derecho a un poco más, quizá ni siquiera eso.

Fuusuke entró a su hogar bastante enojado, Haruya le debía una _buena_ explicación, mientras tanto, Nepper abrió la puerta de su nuevo departamento –ex vivienda del señor Takeda.-, tomó a Atsuishi en brazos y entró con él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nagumo Haruya –dijo un muy molesto Gazelle, acercándose al chico en la cocina.

Burn sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina. No le gustó para nada el tono de aquellas palabras.

-¿Quién era él? –preguntó de manera directa el albino, sentándose delante de su "amigo".

-E-es un conocido –logró articular el mayor. Gazelle lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que esa respuesta no era suficiente.- Nos conocimos hace unos cuatro años atrás y él se enamoró de mí, pero no tuvimos nada, te lo juro.

-Tú y yo...¿Qué somos exactamente?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Haruya. ¿Qué se suponía que eran? Él no sabía o, al menos, no estaba seguro.

-No sé. Amigos, supongo.

Suzuno sintió como si le enterraran una estaca en el corazón. Quizá no había sido el hecho de que Burn lo considerara un amigo y no un novio –como él esperaba-, sino ese _supongo_ con el que había acabado la oración. ¿Qué significaba eso?¿Acaso no eran eso siquiera?.

-Tengo sueño. Buenas noches –se despidió el albino, emprendiendo camino hacia la habitación.

-Gazelle, yo...

-No es necesario que me des una explicación –pronunció el aludido, despacio, acallando a Burn, mientras salía del lugar.

Haruya se quedó sentado, con la mirada perdida en la puerta. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?. Al parecer, Fuusuke había mal interpretado sus palabras. Él había dicho que suponía que eran amigos no porque dudara que lo fueran, sino por miedo a asustarlo diciendo que eran novios. Lo que menos quería era apresurar las cosas, pero, aparentemente, lo único que consiguió con ellos fue herir a Suzuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nepper depositó a Atsuishi con cuidado en una de las dos camas de cuarto. Se quedó parado a su lado, contemplando la faz durmiente del chico: Los delgados labios entre abiertos, pidiendo ser besados a gritos; Los párpados suavemente cerrados, tras los cuales se encontraban aquellos divinos orbes verde azuloso; La nariz pequeña y respingada, casi perfecta; Y la aparentemente tersa piel blanca, sucia, pero no por ello menos atrayente. El pequeño rubio se veía realmente hermoso, incluso más que Burn. Natsuhiko sacudió la cabeza. Él estaba enamorado de Haruya y, por lo tanto, no debería estar pensando ese tipo de cosas, mas, con un joven al que acababa de conocer.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre la cama y le levantó la polera a Atsuishi, lo suficiente para poder sacarle los pantalones –así el rubio dormiría más cómodo.-. Dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de chico, moviendo sus ojos hasta el rostro de éste cada tanto, para cerciorarse que continuaba dormido. Desabrochó el botón con cuidado, para luego bajarle la cremallera con el mismo sigilo.

Se levantó y tragó con dificultad. Ahora venía lo más complicado: Sacarle el pantalón sin despertarlo.

Tomó la prenda de jeans desde la parte baja, comenzando a jalarla con cuidado. El corazón estuvo apunto de parársele cuando sintió a Atsuishi removerse, pero se calmó al notar que aún seguía dormido.

-Tiene el sueño bastante pesado.

Continuó con su labor pensando en lo maravilloso que sería encontrase en una situación similar con su amado Burn, pero, claro, ambos despiertos. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su fantasía, llegando a niveles inapropiados para un chico de dieciséis años. El sólo hecho de imaginar lo que podrían llegar a hacer...¡Dios! Era demasiado para sus revolucionarias hormonas.

Natsuhiko estaba tan perdido en su fantasía homo-erótica que no se percató de que Atsuishi regresaba del mundo de los sueños.

-¿Nepper? –bostezó el rubio, despertándose.

Se quedó extrañado mirando la expresión del mayor –los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de pervertido que cualquier psicópata sexual envidiaría.- y trató de levantarse, encontrándose con una sorpresa poco agradable: tenía el pantalón a medio muslo. El rubio, asustado a más no poder, reaccionó por impulso y, sin siquiera pensarlo, pateó al castaño con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. Natsuhiko volvió en sí apenas sintió el golpe, cayendo de espaldas al piso. Se llevó las manos al vientre y apretó los ojos con fuerza, evitando gritar. Atsuishi pateaba _extremadamente _fuerte.

Se levantó tambaleándose por el dolor, sin quitarse las manos del estómago, y divisó al rubio arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, observándolo con pánico.

-No es lo que parece –se defendió Nepper, una vez recuperó el habla. Avanzó un paso, a lo cual Atsuishi se pegó más a la muralla.- Dormiré en el sofá esta noche –dijo entonces, saliendo del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no parecieron mejorar en nada. Gazelle y Atsuishi evitaban a sus convivientes constantemente. No los miraban, no les hablaban, no los escuchaban y se alejaban cada vez que los mayores intentaban acercarse.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Aphrodi se encontraba de visita en el apartamento de Gazelle –por que éste lo había llamado.- . Ambos jóvenes estaban en la sala, charlando, mientras Burn estaba fuera, comprando helado.

-Con que así están las cosas –dijo Afuro, acomodándose en el sofá.- ¿No has tratado de decirle que quieres ser _algo_ _más_?

-¿Y para qué? Ni siquiera somos amigos –contestó el albino, con una mueca de tristeza. Terumi era la única persona con la cual podía mostrarse tal cual era, sin miradas frías ni rostros estoicos.

-¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que ese _supongo _lo haya dicho no por que no sean amigos, sino porque él te quiere como algo más, pero tiene miedo de que tú no quieras lo mismo y echar a perder su relación por ello? –habló Terumi, quedándose casi sin aire.

-Sé lo que escuché, Aphrodi. Estoy seguro de que no iba a eso.

-¿Y tú quieres tener algo más con él?

-Sí

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –no hubo respuesta.- Bueno, al menos trata de tener en mente lo que te dije – pronunció el rubio, levantándose.- Tengo que irme, mamá quiere que la acompañe a comprar ropa.

Suzuno escoltó a Aphrodi hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Terumi

-Cuídate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi estaba en la cocina, haciendo figuras de origami con las servilletas. Se sentía tan extraño. No sólo había tenido un almuerzo decente, sino que también había tomado un baño –y no como los que tomaba ocasionalmente cuando vivía en la calle (con agua fría y nada más), sino que uno con agua caliente, jabón, shampoo y acondicionador.-, llevaba ropa limpia y calzado –de Nepper, por lo que le quedaba algo grande.- y había dormido en una cama. Aún así, esa sensación le agradaba. Le recordaba como vivía cuando sus padres estaban vivos.

-Los extraño mucho –susurró al aire, echándose sobre la mesa, mirando las pequeñas figuras de papel.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos entrando a la cocina. Era Natsuhiko. El castaño caminó hasta la otra punta de la mesa y tomó asiento. El rubio se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero Netsuha lo sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndole escapar.

-Lo de anoche...- comenzó el chico, mirándolo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, la situación habló por sí sola –lo interrumpió el rubio, enfrentando sus ojos por primera vez en el día.

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar? –inquirió con fastidio Nepper.- Lo de anoche no es lo que crees, lo mal interpretaste... –hizo una pausa, esperando que Atsuishi protestara, pero éste sólo lo observaba, directamente a los ojos.- Estaba tratando de quitarte el pantalón para que durmieras más cómodo, lo juro...

Atsuishi relajó su expresión luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabía porqué, pero algo en su interior le dijo que esa era la verdad, aunque aún existía algo que le intrigaba.

-¿Y esa cara de pervertido? –preguntó de improviso, haciendo sonrojar a Nepper.

-¡Nada que te importe! –se apresuró a gritar el castaño, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Atsuishi rió levemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Burn iba caminando en dirección a su apartamento cuando se encontró con Aphrodi por el camino. El rubio le hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Nagumo

-Él quiere ser tu novio –habló Terumi.

-¿Ah?

-Gazelle quiere ser tu novio –repitió, con una radiante sonrisa.- Acaba de decírmelo. Declárate.

-No sean tonto, está enojado conmigo –comentó Haruya, bajando la mirada.- Seguramente me dirá que no.

-No está enojado, sólo está un poco triste. Díselo, ya verás que aceptará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Por que lo conozco –sonrió Afuro.- Declárate y regálale esto- dijo el chico, para comenzar a marcharse.- ¡Suerte!

Burn se quedó estático en su lugar, mirando lo que Aphrodi había dejado en su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruya llegó al departamento a eso de las cuarto treinta de la tarde. Dejó el helado en la mesa de la cocina y entró a la habitación, donde Suzuno se encontraba leyendo.

-Gazelle –llamó, pero el aludido lo ignoró.- Gazelle...Gazelle...Gazelle...Gazelle...Ga-...

-¿Qué quieres?- le habló por fin el albino, mirándolo con odio.

En contra de cualquier cosas que Fuusuke pudiese llegar a esperar, Haruya se acercó a él, le tomó la mano –después de haber puesto el libro a un lado.- y se arrodilló, como un hombre a punto de pedir matrimonio. Entonces, con su mano libre le extendió un pequeño e inocente jazmín blanco, el mismo que le había dado Aphrodi.

-Suzuno Fuusuke –pronunció, con el semblante serio. El albino lo observaba atento, totalmente sorprendido.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero no uno incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Gazelle tomó la flor y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche para, acto seguido, abrazar a Haruya con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya era hora –le susurró en el oído al pelirrojo.

Nagumo simplemente esbozó una gran sonrisa. Por un momento juró haber visto los ojos de Suzuno húmedos de felicidad.

* * *

Ya está!

¿Pueden creerme que me tarde sólo dos día en tener esto listo?¿Y que lo terminé hoy a las seis de la mañana?...

Me gusta bastante el ritmo de escritura y publicación que llevo, pero, lamentablemente, mañana entro a mi último año de escuela y quizá no tenga mucho tiempo...Aún así, intentaré regular mi horario lo mejor posible para no tardar demasiado...

Estoy segura de que al principio del capítulo todas(os) odiaban a Nepper por casi besar a Burn y por el altercado que le ocasionó a nuestra pareja principal, pero sino fuera por ello -y la intervención de Aphrodi.- quizá Haruya y Suzuno no habrían terminado de novios (Dato extra: ¿Recuerdan el jasmín que le dio Burn a Gazelle? Bien, se supone que regalar un jazmín significa algo así como: "soy completamente tuyo").

Además, no porque Nepper esté loco por Nagumo significa que no vaya a tener escenas tiernas/lindas/románticas con Heat, sobre todo porque nuestro querido Natsuhiko ya está comenzando a ver a Atsuishi con otros ojos...

Bueno, con respecto al capítulo anterior: El título sí hacia referencia a Aphrodi (El consejero), a Nepper (El rey) y a Heat (El mendigo), como para aclarar dudas...

Vale, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Bye!

P.D: Tengan esto en mente, en este fic las cosas no pasan porque sí...


	6. De acciones, palabras y corazones rotos

Explicaciones y demás en las notas finales.

Enjoy!.

* * *

Aún no tenía del todo claro el porqué se encontraban ahí, frente a ese lugar. Lo único que sabía es que estaba buscando un trabajo para aportar un poco de dinero, pero ¿Ahí?. Hasta cierto punto estaba un poco arrepentido de haberse dejado convencer.

Los otros dos muchachos, los hermanos Fubuki, se sonrieron con complicidad y lo jalaron dentro del local, llevándolo por aquellos elegantes pasillos que ya conocían más que de memoria. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, al final del corredor, y golpearon tres veces, esperando a que les permitiesen entrar.

-¡Adelante! –se escuchó desde atrás del portón.

Atsuya giró la manija y ayudado por Shirou arrastraron a su compañero dentro de la oficina del jefe.

-Buenos días, Kageyama-sama –saludaron ambos hermanos, haciendo una formal reverencia, sin soltar al otro chico.

-Buenos días –les devolvió el hombre con indiferencia. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, la piel morena y unos lentes oscuros, terminados en punta.- ¿Qué quieren?

-Nuestro amigo quiere el trabajo –sentenció Shirou.

En efecto, hacia dos día atrás uno de los camareros que trabaja junto a los hermanos Fubuki renunció, con la excusa de que había encontrado un lugar mejor. Ese mismo día, Kageyama había puesto un letrero de "Se busca camarero, con o sin experiencia" en la ventana del restaurante, pero nadie se presentó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el jefe, con ese tono algo siniestro característico de su voz.

-Nagumo Haruya –se presentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-No

Kageyama observó con avidez el cuerpo de Burn, de pies a cabeza. Alto, buena presencia, apuesto, voz agradable; cumplía todos los requisitos que buscaba en un mesero.

-Te quiero aquí mañana, de cinco y treinta a nueve y treinta de la noche – habló el rubio, acomodándose en su silla, sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

-Gracias Kageyama-sama –dijeron los tres, haciendo una reverencia, antes de retirarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nepper y Atsuishi caminaban por el centro comercial. Cada uno cargaba una buena cantidad de bolsas de distintas tiendas, todas llenas de ropa para el rubio –quien consideraba que era suficiente para vestir a un ejercito completo, pero no había logrado convencer a Natsuhiko de ello.- . Se sentía mal por obligar –aunque la cosa era al revés; El castaño prácticamente lo había secuestrado hacia ese lugar apenas despertó.- a Nepper a gastar tanto dinero en él, sobre todo en cosas que realmente no consideraba vitales. Aunque, aparentemente, él y Natsuhiko tenía conceptos muy diferentes de _necesario_, más que nada por la gran distancia social que los separaba. Él, desde su tierna infancia, tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir con lo poco y nada que conseguía, al contrario de Nepper, quien siempre tuvo lo que deseaba en bandeja de oro.

Por su lado, el castaño iba mirando a todo el mundo con mala cara. Desde que habían llegado un sin fin de mujeres, y uno que otro hombre, habían posado sus ojos sobre Atsuishi, como si lo estuviesen desvistiendo con la mirada, y, lo peor de todo, es que el rubio ni se inmutaba ante tal descaro. Claro, al principio Natsuhiko trató de hacer lo mismo y no prestarle atención al asunto, pero no podía evitar enojarse. ¿Qué se creían esas imbéciles para mirar así a Atsuishi? Estaba celoso, y no sabía porqué.

-¡Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos! – esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El castaño se volvió de manera desafiante, viendo a un grupo de chicas cuchicheando quizá que cosas.

-¡Cállense, zorras! –atacó Nepper, tan educado como siempre.

Las féminas estallaron en carcajadas.

-No era para ti, idiota –soltó una de ellas, sin dejar de reír.- Era para ese rubio sexy con buen trasero.

A esas alturas Atsuishi ya se había detenido a mirar la pelea, totalmente sonrojado. ¿Sexy?¿Buen trasero?. Inocentemente miró dicha parte de su anatomía por sobre su hombro, poniéndose más rojo todavía.

-¡Kawaii~! –gritaron las chicas.

Natsuhiko gruñó y tomó a Atsuishi por el brazo, jalándolo lo más lejos posible de ese grupo de acosadoras. No entendía porqué demonios se sentía tan celoso, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Nepper... –llamó despacio el rubio, cuando las féminas ya no se distinguían entre la gente.- ¿Crees que tengo...buen trasero? –preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

El castaño paró en seco, por lo cual Atsuishi chocó suavemente contra su espalda. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? –dijo, volteándose a mirarlo. Claro que lo sabía, y la respuesta era sí, quizá mejor que el de Haruya, pero no iba a decírselo, al menos, no tan fácil.

-Sólo preguntaba... –musitó, bajando la mirada.- Lo siento

Nepper rodó los ojos. ¿Era imaginación suya o Atsuishi se le hacía más tierno cada día?.

- ¿Quieres un helado? –pronunció el de ojos azules, zanjando el tema.

-No, ya has gastado mucho

-Heat... –dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

Atsuishi parpadeó un par de veces. Aún le resultaba un misterio la razón por la cual Nepper había comenzado a decirle así de un día para el otro, pero le gustaba, tenía cierto estilo.

-¿Qué parte de _"Soy el hijo adoptivo y único heredero de un matrimonio multimillonario"_ todavía no entiendes? –continuó el castaño, un tanto exasperado. Había tratado de hacerle entender _eso_ al rubio más de veinte veces en los cinco días que llevaban viviendo juntos, pero éste parecía no asimilarlo aún.- Un poco de ropa y un helado no le hacen ni cosquillas a mi billetera.

-Pero...

-Te lo voy a comprar quieras o no... –amenazó, agregando antes de recibir queja:- Y te obligaré a comerlo de ser necesario.

A Natsuhiko le encantaba esa política de negar todo que tenía Heat, pero a veces le destrozaba la paciencia. Al menos, a Burn no le importaría abusar de su cuenta bancaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Achú! –estornudó Haruya.

-Salud –dijeron Aphrodi, Gazelle y los hermanos Fubuki al unísono.

Los cinco chicos estaban en la cocina del departamento de Nagumo y Suzuno, preparando el almuerzo. Ese día iban a comer todos juntos, incluyendo a Natsuhiko y Atsuishi. Si bien al principio no los iban a invitar, Shirou insistió tanto –únicamente por su amigo rubio.- que finalmente terminaron cediendo. En realidad, a Gazelle y Burn no les molestaba invitar a Heat, el problema era Nepper, pero bueno...

-¿Estás enfermo, Haruya-kun? –preguntó Shirou

-Lo dudo. Nunca me enfermo...

-A lo mejor alguien está pensando o hablando de ti –comentó Aphrodi, mirando a Fuusuke.

- No soy yo... –se defendió el albino.

-Nepper –gruñó Burn por lo bajo.

-Ese imbécil está obsesionado contigo –dijo Atsuya, sin prestarle mucha atención al tema. Y es que no le interesaba.

-Mientras no esté pasándose películas porno mentales conmigo, _otra vez_, no me importa.

Los chicos se voltearon a mirarlo con un rostro ilegible. _Demasiada_ información.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Treinta minutos más tarde todo estaba preparado. Heat y Nepper ya habían llegado, así que se sentaron a comer.

-Y dime Atsuishi-kun... –comenzó Aphrodi.-... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Catorce –contestó el chico algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió Terumi.- Te ves mayor...

-Ya lo sé

-Y...-hizo una pausa, para tomar un poco de agua.- ¿Te gustan las chicas o los chicos?

Atsuishi, al escuchar aquella pregunta, se atragantó con un pedazo de pollo. Shirou, que estaba sentado a su izquierda, le empezó a golpear la espalda hasta que el menor de los rubio pudo tragar.

-No le preguntes esas cosas, Aphrodi. Tiene catorce años, aún es muy joven para saberlo –le "regañó" Suzuno, sacando un pedazo de pan.

-Como si tú fueses todo un adulto –dijo Nepper, pero Gazelle ni se inmutó.- Yo creo que sí tiene la edad para saberlo. A los doce años yo ya tenía muy clara mi orientación sexual.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué eres? –preguntó Afuro.

-_"Burnsexual"_ –habló el castaño, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Terumi y Atsuya estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Haruya no podía más que pasarse la palma de la mano por la cara. Natsuhiko, cada día más estúpido.

-¡Dios!¡No me esperaba eso!...- rió el mayor de los rubios, tratando de calmarse.- Entonces supongo que todos aquí somos homosexuales, menos Atsuishi-kun, que todavía no se decide.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Heat, llamando la atención de Terumi.- Me gustan los hombres, como a _cualquier chico_.

La mesa quedó en silencio de ultratumba. ¿Qué acababa de decir?. Los demás presentes comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, algo incómodos. Probablemente escucharon mal o Atsuishi se había equivocado.

-¿No habrás querido decir "Mujeres"? –inquirió Shirou, regalándole una sonrisa.

-No, lo dije bien –aclaró con inocencia.- ¿Acaso no es _normal_?

-S-s-sí, es completamente _normal_, Atsuishi-kun –se apresuró a decir Terumi.- Cambiando de tema... Haruya-kun, tú y Natsuhiko-kun ¿De dónde se conocen?

Nagumo bajó la mirada. Sinceramente, no le gustaba recordarlo. No era por haber conocido a Netsuha, porque él apreciaba mucho a ese chico aunque no lo demostrara. Era cierto que en más de una oportunidad había deseado asesinarlo, pero de no haber sido por él no habría podido soportar esos seis meses de martirio. Sino porque había sido un periodo muy oscuro de su vida.

-Nos conocimos en una correccional –soltó Nepper, como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-¿Correccional? –se asombraron Afuro, Shirou y Atsuishi. Incluso Gazelle y Atsuya parecían algo sorprendidos.

-Nunca me dijiste que estuviste en prisión, Haruya –lo regañó Fuusuke.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Robé en un tienda – por el tono de su voz cualquiera diría que no se sentía orgulloso de decirlo.- Sólo fue una vez. Me había escapado de casa, llevaba tres días en la calle y tenía hambre.

-¿Y tú, Natsuhiko-kun? –inquirió Aphrodi

-Una vieja estúpida me acusó de haberla asaltado –articuló con rabia.- ¿Para qué iba a asaltarla si tengo dinero de sobra?. Estuve casi un año en ese basurero por algo que no hice.

Haruya miró a Nepper. Iba a hablar, pero el castaño lo fulminó con los ojos.

-Aunque tampoco puedo quejarme –continuó, levantando los hombros.- De no ser por ello jamás habría conocido a Burn-sama y no nos amaríamos tan locamente como ahora ¿Verdad, Burn-sama? –pronunció, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del aludido.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –gritó Haruya, empujándolo. Afortunadamente, Heat logró atajarlo antes de que se cayera de la silla.- ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que no me gustas?

-Eso no es lo que me decías en la correccional –soltó con un tono sensual y una mirada pícara.- ¿No te acuerdas que dormíamos y nos bañábamos _juntos_?.

A Gazelle se le cayó el tenedor de la mano. ¿Qué ellos qué?.

-¡Eso no significa nada, imbécil! –gritó el pelirrojo, sonrojado.- Éramos compañeros de celda con otros cuarenta niños más, si dormía contigo era porque no había espacio. Además, en las correccionales _todos_ se bañan juntos.

-¡¿Y eso qué? –devolvió el castaño, en el mismo volumen.- ¡Te podrías haber acercado a otros niños, pero siempre estabas conmigo!

-¡De haberte dejado solo los demás te habrían hecho pedazos!

-¡Por eso digo que me quieres, si no lo hicieras no te había importado!

-¡Deja de ser tan testarudo!

-¡Tú eres el testarudo!¡Admite de una vez que me amas, sabes que es verdad!

Ambos jóvenes estaban de pie, lanzándose rayos por los ojos. Nepper estaba realmente exasperado. Una cosa es que estuviese obsesivamente enamorado del pelirrojo, pero otra muy distinta era el hecho de poder o no enojarse con él.

Por otro lado, a Haruya ya se le había acabado la paciencia, había tratado de explicarle de una y mil maneras a Natsuhiko que no le gustaba y que nunca lo haría, pero el chico seguía molestando.

-Él que no entiende por razones, entiende por acciones –pronunció Burn en un susurro.

Antes de que Netsuha pudiese siquiera preguntar a qué se refería, Nagumo tomó a Gazelle por el mentón y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. Suzuno y Natsuhiko se sorprendieron de sobremanera, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Nepper sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón. Dirigió la mirada al piso y apretó las manos con fuerza.

Haruya se limitaba a mirarlo de reojo, mientras enredaba su lengua con la de Fuusuke. El albino tenía los ojos cerrados, poco le importó que su novio hubiese comenzado a besarlo para dejarle las cosas en claro a Nepper. Estaba disfrutando mucho del beso, tanto que pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de Burn para poder profundizarlo.

Finalmente, el castaño no pudo soportarlo más. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se fue del departamento sin decir nada, completamente cabizbajo. Heat se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una formal reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por todo –dijo, mirando a Gazelle y Burn, quienes seguían besándose.- Nos vemos pronto – y se retiró.

Haruya tomó a Suzuno por los hombros e intentó aparatarlo, pero el albino lo abrazó por el cuello. Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, por lo cual empezó a golpear la espalda de Fuusuke despacio, para que lo soltara. Y el chico, muy a su pesar, tuvo que obedecer.

-Pensé que moriría... –soltó Haruya, respirando agitadamente.- ¿Y Atsuishi? –preguntó, al no verlo.

-Se fue detrás de Natsuhiko-kun –respondió Aphrodi.- Se veía muy preocupado, aunque, bueno, Natsuhiko-kun tampoco tenía buena cara. Parece que su _"besito inocente"_ fue demasiado para él.

Haruya suspiró con pesadez. Sinceramente, no se había sentido para nada cómodo haciendo eso, pero tenía que hacer entender a Nepper de alguna forma, aunque fuese doloroso para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi estaba parado fuera del baño de su apartamento, escuchando los horribles sonidos que venían del interior.

-¡Nepper, cálmate! –gritó, con tono nervioso.- ¡Romper las cosas no solucionará nada!

El lugar quedó en silencio, aparentemente el castaño lo había entendido. Pero, cuando fue a tomar el pomo de la puerta para tratar de entrar, el estrepitoso sonido de un cristal volviéndose añicos lo hizo saltar.

-¡Nepper, abre la puerta! –chilló desesperado. ¿Qué tal si el chico trataba de cortarse las venas o, peor aún, el cuello con uno de los trozos del espejo?. No llevaba mucho de conocer a Natsuhiko, pero esos cinco días le habían bastando para comprender que el castaño era increíblemente impulsivo y, por ende, capaz de cometer una locura así.- ¡Nepper! – comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, esperando lo peor.

De pronto, el tenue "click" del cerrojo de la puerta resonó por toda la habitación. Heat se apresuró a abrir, aliviándose al ver a Nepper sentado en el borde de la bañera. El lugar era un desastre, las cortinas estaban tiradas en el suelo, rasgadas de arriba abajo; los pedazos del espejo adornaban todo el piso así como algunos trozos del asiento del retrete y de la tapa que cubría el estanque de agua; los artículos de aseo estaban regados por doquier, incluso los cepillos de dientes, que estaban rotos.

Atsuishi se acercó a Natsuhiko procurando no pisar las cosas. Se puso frente a él y se inclinó, para quedar a su misma altura.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – inquirió, con notoria preocupación.

-Un poco –respondió el castaño, sin mirarlo. Tenía el cabello sobre el rostro y no llevaba su banda.

Heat dibujó una fantasmal sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó a un costado de Nepper y, sin siquiera pensarlo, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Desahógate –dijo el rubio, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, con una de sus manos.

Apenas pronunció aquella palabras, Natsuhiko lo estrechó con fuerza, acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se puso a llorar, más fuerte que nunca.

Se mantuvieron ahí por una largo rato, hasta que Nepper no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar. Fue entonces cuando Atsuishi lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó ligeramente de él, lo suficiente para poder verle la cara.

-Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos –comentó el rubio, mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro con cuidado.- No deberías esconderlos... ¿Dónde dejaste tu banda? –preguntó, paseando sus ojos por entre los destrozo, hasta que la encontró, en una esquina del cuarto. La cogió, se acercó de nuevo a Nepper y se la extendió, regalándole una radiante sonrisa.- Tal vez no sea Burn-sama, pero quiero que sepas que yo sí te aprecio mucho...

Natsuhiko correspondió el gesto mientras se colocaba la banda. ¿Quién diría que aquellas simples palabras podrían hacerlo sentir mucho mejor?.

* * *

Owata!.

Pensé que me iba a demorar más en tenerlo listo, pero me equivoqué.

Bien, sé que en esta oportunidad dejé a Gazelle de lado, pero la trama me lo pide (en el próximo capítulo van a saber porqué). También me sentí bastante mal por hacer sufrir así a Nepper, pero la trama es la trama... (eso y las ganas de ponerlo en una faceta distinta. Natsuhiko tiene 16 años en esta historia, o sea, es un adolescente completamente enamorado y, sinceramente, creo cualquier joven en su posición, sea hombre o mujer, habría terminado llorando -mas por el pasado que tiene, pero eso queda para más adelante.-).

Recuerdo haber mencionado, en el capítulo anterior, que en este fic nada pasa porque sí, y quizá más adelante se den cuenta de ello.

Emmmm...Otra cosa importante: Me preguntaron si es que los hermanos Fubuki y Aphrodi iba a tener pareja... Lo estuve pensando y llegué a las siguientes conclusiones:

1.- Atsuya no tendrá romance, sólo por hecho de que me parece un personaje bastante complicado ya como está, además no sabría cómo integrarlo a la historia.

2.- Aphrodi tampoco tendrá pareja, lo necesito psicológicamente centrado para lo que viene.

3.- Con Shirou tengo dos opciones: Hacerlo sufrir por amor durante todo el fic o escribir un pequeño extra especialmente para él donde sí tenga pareja.

Así que la condición de Shirou queda a disposición del público...

Esta vez también quedaron muchas preguntas al aire...¿Nepper y Burn se reconciliaran? ¿Qué habrá vivido Heat para pensar que a los hombres _siempre_ les gustan otros hombres?, etc...

Vale, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...

P.D: Trataré de tener el próximo capítulo listo para el Martes de la semana que viene...


	7. ¿Poniendo en jaque al rey?

Aclaraciones y comentarios en las notas finales...

Enjoy!

* * *

La puerta resonó aquel Lunes por la mañana, interrumpiendo sus actividades. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la sala. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de quién estaba ahí.

-¿Haruya-san? –musitó despacio.

-Hola, Atsuishi – lo saludó éste.- ¿Puedo hablar con Nepper?

Heat le dirigió una mirada seria. Natsuhiko aún estaba muy afectado por la pelea del día anterior.

-No quiere hablar contigo –y era la verdad.

-Es algo rápido.

-Entonces dímelo a mí y se lo hago saber.

Burn carraspeó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día anterior, luego del _"accidente" _los chicos continuaron comiendo. El ambiente se percibía pesado, y es que después de algo así es difícil que todo siga como si nada.

Media hora más tarde, Shirou y Atsuya se retiraron a su apartamento y Gazelle fue a tomar una ducha, dejando a Burn a solas con Aphrodi, lavando los platos.

- ¿Siempre es así? –inquirió el rubio, mientras limpiaba un vaso con la esponja.

- ¿Ah?

-Me refiero que si siempre terminas así con Natsuhiko-kun.

-No –negó, levantando los hombros, en una vano intento de ocultar su molestia.- Es su culpa. Él no quiso entenderlo por las buenas. –aclaró.

-¿Y alguna vez _tú_ intentaste decírselo por las buenas? –preguntó, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo.- No sé cómo eran las cosas entre ustedes antes, pero en lo poco que los he visto interactuar tú _siempre_ terminas gritándole. En su lugar yo te habría golpeado la boca hace mucho. –se volteó a mirarlo de manera severa, cruzando los brazos.- ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos?.

-No –dijo.- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga si se pone tan insoportable?. –inquirió malhumorado. Odiaba sentirse mal por algo de lo que no era culpable.

-Ser más maduro –le respondió en el mismo tono.- Y dejar de comportarte como un cretino. Él te ama, estoy seguro que tú estaría igual en su lugar.

-¿Y qué sugieres? –habló, más enojado.- ¿Qué vaya a verlo, que le pida perdón y que le diga "Te quiero" para que siga viviendo en su fantasía?. ¿Sabes?, creo que eso mismo haré –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Quizá podrías pedirle disculpas por ser un estúpido, hacer algo lindo por él y comenzar a tratarlo como una persona, no como un animal.

Haruya apartó el rostro, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. ¿Cómo le hacía Terumi para _siempre_ tener razón?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsuishi volvió a la habitación después de un rato. Se acercó a la cama –donde Nepper estaba acostado.- y se arrodilló junto a ella, tomó devuelta uno de sus lápices y siguió con su dibujo.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Netsuha.

El rubio levantó sus ojos hacia el chico. Todavía le resultaba extraño verlo sin su antifaz y su banda –que reposaban en la mesita de noche.-, pero debía admitir que también lucía apuesto así, aunque, bueno, Natsuhiko era apuesto por naturaleza. Quizás sus maravillosos ojos azules no impactaban tanto como antes, pero se veían mucho más grandes. No se había fijado hasta ese día que Natsuhiko poseía una largas y curvas pestañas, así como tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus cejas, bastante delgadas para ser un chico.

-Haruya-kun –nombró, notando como Nepper entristecía.- Quería invitarte a cenar a solas a un restaurante hoy por la noche. Me dejó la hora y la dirección anotadas en una hoja–dijo, entregándole el susodicho papel.

Natsuhiko contempló la nota con angustia en los ojos. Lo del día anterior le había caído horrible. Después de haber llorado por más de una hora en el hombro de Atsuishi, ambos volvieron al centro comercial, para reponer las cosas que había destruido. Se acostó temprano y en lo que iba de jornada no había deseado levantarse. Heat le llevó el desayuno a la cama y luego se pusieron a dibujar –con los lápices y blocks que Nepper le compró al rubio, sólo porque éste le comentó que le encantaba dibujar.-.

-¿Vas a ir? –preguntó Atsuishi, pasando su lápiz sobre el dibujo.

Nepper le dirigió una mirada rápida y luego volvió hacia el papel. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si bien una cena _a solas_ con Burn sonaba _increíblemente tentadora_, temía que se pelearan de cuenta nueva, su corazón no soportaría otro desenlace parecido al de ayer.¿Pero y si Haruya quería disculparse? No, él no era ese tipo de persona.

-Supongo que podría ir –dijo, levantando los hombros.- Ya no me queda más que perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueve y treinta de la noche y Nepper estaba en una de las mesas del restaurante, esperando a que Burn llegara. El lugar era enorme; Las murallas –de color rojo oscuro.- estaba adornadas por lámparas de pared, las cuales daban una tenue iluminación, creando un ambiente ligeramente romántico; Los asientos eran de madera con acolchado recubierto en cuero negro, muy agradables; Había un olor suave en el aire, como a vainilla, era realmente delicioso, casi embriagante; En la parte de atrás del lugar había un pequeño escenario, donde una banda tocaba jazz ligero.

Natsuhiko se acodó en su asiento. El restaurante no era tan fino como los que él acostumbraba a visitar, pero la atmósfera en aquella habitación era maravillosa. Burn si que había escogido un buen lugar. Estaba perdido disfrutando de la música cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a él.

-Buenas noches, Natsuhiko –lo saludó Haruya, con una impecable sonrisa.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces. Burn estaba vestido de camarero, con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado y las mangas doblabas hasta arriba de los codos.

- Se ve hermoso –pensó, sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente. Si eso era un sueño no quería despertar.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano y dos meseros se acercaron. Los jóvenes les tomaron la orden y se fueron a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

-Nepper –llamó Haruya despacio, todavía no creía lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿Ah? –el castaño levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos azules en los ámbar de su compañero.

- Yo quería pedirte dis...dis...dis-cul ... – era difícil decirlo, más tomando en cuenta a quien iban dirigidas aquellas palabras. ¿Alguien hubiese sido capaz de predecir que iba terminar tragándose su orgullo por aquel joven ?.- Dis-cul-p...

-¡Nepper! –ambos chicos se giraron hacia la entrada. Haruya estaba molesto ¿Quién demonios había osado interrumpirlo?

Desde una mesa en la otra punta de la habitación vieron a un chico de piel morena, ojos negros y largos cabellos verde fuerte –amarrados en una cola alta.- aproximarse a ellos, seguidos de un joven pálido, con cabellos cortos, oscilantes entre el rosa y el rojo, y penetrantes ojos verdes.

- ¿Reize, Gran? –inquirió Nepper, algo sorprendido.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad... –comenzó Reize.

-Y decidimos pasa a cenar en este restaurante antes de ir a buscar un hotel, sólo porque Midorikawa tenía hambre –terminó de explicar Gran, susurrando la última oración.- Qué coincidencia... –sonrió, antes de girarse hacia Burn.- Hola, mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto... perdón por nuestra descortesía.

-No te preocupes, no estábamos en nada importante – pronunció con toda la mala intención Nepper.- Por cierto... Reize, Gran, él es Nagumo Haruya.

-Vaya... –dijo el de cabellos verdes, acercándosele.- Con que éste es el "Burn-sama" del que tanto nos hablabas. Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji, es un placer conocer al novio de Nepper –rió.

-Él no es mi novio –saltó Burn, parándose, mientras ponía sus palmas sobre la mesa.

-Más rápido se descubre al mentiroso que al ladrón –sonrió Reize.- Si te gusta Nepper sólo dilo, yo soy novio de Hiroto y no me da pudor decirlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cinco se encontraban reunidos en la sala del apartamento de los hermanos Fubuki, donde Aphrodi llevaba más de una hora haciendo preguntas intimas. Gazelle contestaba como si de algo referente al clima se tratara, Shirou y Atsuya se sonrojaban y tartamudeaban cada vez que les preguntaban algo y Heat, bueno, él prefería hacerse el inocente y fingir que no había entendido.

-Y eso pasó con mi último cliente –terminó de contar Suzuno, ante el rostro casi "traumatizado" de sus tres amigos menores.

-¿No te da asco? –preguntó Shirou, con los ojos bien abiertos, teniendo en claro que esa noche no dormiría bien.- Digo, tenía más de sesenta años.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras – soltó el albino.- Además, cien dólares son cien dólares, y Haruya y yo no vivimos de aire.

-Hablando de eso – y ese fue nada más y nada menos que Terumi.- ¿Ustedes ya...? –inquirió, alargando la vocal.

-No, no todavía –respondió.- Nos conocemos desde hace menos de un mes ¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé, que ya se hubiesen acostado un par de veces, supongo –rió el rubio mayor.

-No quiero obligarlo a que lo haga, más sabiendo que Haruya _todavía_ es virgen.

-¿Acaso eso es malo? –preguntó Shirou, algo ofendido.- Atsuya y yo aún somos vírgenes.

-Si, claro – habló con ironía el de cabello rosa.

-¡Atsuya!

-Era broma, no te pongas así.

-Me uno a ustedes –comentó Afuro, a lo que Gazelle lo miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué?... Si lo haces obligado sigues siendo virgen. ¿Y tú, Atsuishi-kun?

-¿Yo?... Bueno, s-sí... creo –dijo, mirando el piso, con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-¿Creo? –inquirieron Terumi y los hermanos Fubuki a la vez.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –propuso Heat. Detestaba platicar sobre eso.

-Ok... ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Haruya-kun y Natsuhiko-kun? –Afuro se llevó la mano al mentón, en señal de que estaba pensando.

-No sé, y no quiero saberlo –articuló Suzuno. Se le notaba molesto. O sea, Burn nunca lo había sacado a un restaurante elegante a cenar _a solas_, pero bien que podía hacerlo con Nepper. La vida era tan injusta, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo le pidió dinero prestado para ello.

-Tranquilo, tampoco es como si Natsuhiko-kun se estuviese _comiendo_ a Haruya-kun o algo así – balbuceó Terumi, moviendo las manos. Si había algo que sabía acerca de Gazelle es que era muy celoso con sus _pertenencias_.- Además, fueron en calidad de "amigos". No me digas que sientes a Natsuhiko-kun como una amenaza –sonrió.

-Claro que no –respondió el albino, aunque era todo la contrario.

Al principio no se sentía intimidado, pero cuando Nepper pasó a casa de los Fubuki a dejar a Heat –para que no se quedara solo.- tuvo la oportunidad de verlo _"arreglado"_. Debía admitirlo, el castaño no era feo, pero tampoco era un súper modelo, o eso pensaba él antes de verlo sin la banda y el antifaz. El rostro le había cambiado de sobre manera, tanto que de haberlo visto en la calle no lo hubiese reconocido. Era otra persona, una que podría haber sido el deseo de cualquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cercanas las once de la noche cuando Nepper y Burn volvía a sus departamentos, acompañados de Reize y Gran. Por esas cosas del destino, Midorikawa y Hiroto no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche y Natsuhiko, tan _solidario_ como siempre, les ofreció quedarse a vivir con él y Heat, en vista de que sobraban dos camas. Ambos chicos aceptaron sin vacilaciones, agradeciendo el gesto.

-Entonces, ¿Tú y Haruya son vecinos? Mira que coincidencia –rió Midorikawa, sosteniendo a su novio por el brazo.

-El mundo es muy pequeño –comentó Hiroto.

Y realmente lo era. Si uno se ponía a analizar la enorme cantidad de "coincidencia" que rodeaban a esos chicos, resultaba casi aterrador. Primero, Burn y Gazelle se conocían por casualidad en la calle; Segundo, Gazelle era vecino de los hermanos Fubuki; Tercero, Heat conocía a los hermanos Fubuki; Cuarto, Nepper y Heat se conocían por esas cosas del destino en la calle; Quinto, Natsuhiko se compraba un departamento para "independizarse", uno que quedaba _justo_ cerca de donde vivían Gazelle, Burn y los hermanos Fubuki; Sexto, Nepper y Burn se conocían desde hacia cuatro años... Si tantas coincidencias juntas no eran extrañas, entonces nada era digno de serlo.

-Cosas del destino –pronunció el castaño.

Mientras los tres chicos conversaban acerca de lo raro que era le mundo y planteaban un sin fin de teorías locas sobre conspiraciones del gobierno Estadounidense, los extraterrestres, y otras criaturas desconocidas, Haruya iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Según él, Natsuhiko estaba actuando muy fuera de lo común: No había intentado abrazarlo ni besarlo en lo que iba de velada, tampoco había dicho algo referente al amor inexistente entre ellos, no se le había insinuado sexualmente ni ninguna otra de sus actitudes acosadoras recurrentes. No, Natsuhiko se estaba comportando como el pelirrojo siempre había deseado, como un amigo normal. Probablemente el castaño al fin había entendido que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, y eso estaba bien, pero Haruya no podía evitar extrañar –aunque fuese un poco.- al _antiguo_ Nepper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsuhiko llamó a la puerta del departamento de los hermanos Fubuki y no pasaron más de diez segundos cuando Atsuishi ya estaba fuera, listo para volver a su hogar.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió Heat, viendo como Shirou cerraba la puerta.- Llegaron temprano –dijo, refiriendo a los recién llegados.

-Nos surgió un _problema_ – habló Haruya, mirando a Gran y Reize.

-¿Tú eres el conviviente de Nepper? –preguntó Midorikawa acercándose al rubio, ignorando olímpicamente a Burn.

-Sí... –pronunció un tanto extrañado. Ese chico si que era confianzudo.- Mi nombre es Atsuishi Shigeto, pero Nepper me dice Heat. Es un gusto conocerlos...emmm...

-Midorikawa Ryuuji, Reize para los amigos.

-Kiyama Hiroto, pero puedes llamarme Gran.

-Mucho gusto, Midorikawa-kun, Kiyama-kun.

-Oigan...- interrumpió Nepper.- ¿Qué les parece si mejor siguen hablando en el departamento? Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron levemente y acompañaron al castaño, quien abrió la puerta. Se despidieron de Haruya y entraron sin más.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, supongo –se despidió Natsuhiko, pero, antes de poder irse, el pelirrojo lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No tuve la oportunidad de decirlo en el restaurante, pero...-comenzó el de ojos ámbar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cada día su orgullo se rompía un poco más.- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer...

-Te perdono, pero con una condición... –Burn suspiró ¿Con qué iría a salir ahora?.-...Quiero un beso.- Natsuhiko esperó a que su compañero le gritara o lo llamara idiota, pero quedó sorprendido antes la reacción que éste tuvo.

-¿Y si lo dejamos en un abrazo?

El castaño logró reaccionar sólo cuando su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el de Burn, quien lo estrechaba posesivamente por la cintura. Haruya esperaba a que Nepper le tocara el trasero o le lamiera la oreja –como siempre hacía en la correccional.- pero no supo qué pensar cuando el castaño correspondió el abrazo y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Amigos? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Hasta con derecho a roce si quieres –rió Natsuhiko.

-Extrañaba al verdadero Nepper...-dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana – se volvió en dirección al departamento de los hermanos Fubuki (Para ir por Gazelle), dio un paso, pero se detuvo de inmediato.- Ah... Nepper –llamó antes de voltearse hacia el chico, tomarlo por los hombros y depositarle un beso suave sobre sus labios.- Cuídate...- y se fue.

Natsuhiko se quedó hecho de piedra bajo el dintel de la puerta, con la mano sobre su boca. Se tocó los labios con los dedos temblorosos y el corazón acelerado. ¡Burn acababa de besarlo! ¡El sueño de su vida hecho realidad! Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios había sentido nada?...

* * *

Miles de disculpas por la demora, pero con la escuela, las pruebas y la total falta de inspiración no hubo mucho que hacer...

Bien, este capítulo no ha sido de los mejores, pero era necesario. ¿Por qué? Porque Hiroto y Midorikawa tenían que entrar a la historia y porque Burn _debía_ besar a Nepper, ya sabrán porqué...

En el próximo capítulo: Más sobre lo que pasó en la correccional, la razón por la cual Natsuhiko está tan obsesionado con Haruya y una dosis de BurnxGazelle (porque viene haciendo falta).

No daré fecha para la actualización pues no sé para cuando pueda estar lista...

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tempo de leer, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Bye!


	8. Lo amo, no lo amo

Buenas madrugadas (¿?)... Mil disculpas por la demora.

Aclaraciones y demás en las notas finales...

Importante: Lo sé, el capítulo comienza extraño, demasiado diría yo, pero no se preocupen... También hay una escena un poco subida de tono, pero no pasará a mayores...

Enjoy!

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro, despejado, haciendo relucir el fuerte brillo de la luna llena. Hacia frío y la tierra estaba húmeda. La penumbra de aquel lúgubre y aterrador bosque era profanada por la débil luz de una linterna, sostenida por las frágiles y temblorosas manos de una indefensa y solitario jovencita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera de su casa en una noche así? La respuesta era simple, un molesto ruido proveniente de entre los árboles le había llamado la atención. La muchacha se armó de valor y salió a investigar, pero ahora se arrepentía. Estaba perdida, abandonada a su suerte hasta que saliera el sol.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí? –gritó, cuando un crujido perturbó el espectral silencio de la noche. Se volvió en todas direcciones, apuntando con su linterna todo aquello que pareciera sospechoso.- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Se quedó inmóvil observando la oscuridad. ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Otro crujido resonó por el lugar, uno muy cercano a ella. Tembló. La adrenalina y el terror se apoderaron de su cuerpo y ,antes de darse siquiera por enterada, comenzó a correr hacia un sitio desconocido.

Los sonidos parecían perseguirla, cada vez más cerca. Apretó los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Todo estaba oscuro, tanto que tropezó con una rama. Se fue de bruces al suelo y se volteó para tratar de defenderse.

-¡¿Quién eres?¿Qué quieres? –gritó, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, mientras alumbraba el camino.

De pronto, una sombra se acercó y la sujetó por el cuello, levantándola y obligándola a soltar su fuente de luz. La joven miró los ojos de aquella criatura, rojos como la sangre y entonces lo supo, era un vampiro. El nocturno le apartó el cabello del cuello y, sin dejarla siquiera protestar, clavó sus afilados dientes en ella.

-La rubia siempre muere primero –comentó Haruya, mirando como la chica fallecía en la pantalla del cine.- Todas las películas de terror son iguales.

Suzuno le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, mientras escuchaba como todas las mujeres de la sala gritaba y se aferraban a sus novios. ¿Debería él hacer lo mismo?. Sinceramente, cuando había despertado a Haruya aquel Martes por la mañana –con el pretexto de que quería una cita como _recompensa_ por la cena que el pelirrojo tuvo con Nepper.- y lo había sacado a ver esa película, esperaba a que él lo abrazara o, como mínimo, le sujetara la mano, pero nada, Burn sólo contemplaba las escenas con aburrimiento.

-¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto de películas de terror?- inquirió el albino.

-Desde que comencé a colarme en los auto-cinemas.

Haruya se acomodó en el asiento y se llevó un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca. Si había aceptado ver esa estúpida película de vampiros era porque pensó que Gazelle se asustaría –o fingiría estarlo.- y lo abrazaría, o algo por el estilo, pero habían dos grandes problemas respecto a aquello: Primero, Suzuno esperaba exactamente lo mismo que Nagumo; Segundo, ninguno de los dos estaba asustado, y tampoco fingiría estarlo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a ver esto? –preguntó Haruya.

-Me gustan las películas de terror –respondió Fuusuke, observando la pantalla.

-¿No te asustan?

-No...¿Y a ti?

-Tampoco

Ambos suspiraron, sus planes se iban a la mierda entonces. Aunque, bueno, era mejor enterarse antes a aguardar algo que jamás ocurriría. En todo caso, eso le bastó a Haruya para pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Gazelle y atraerlo hacia sí. Se dieron un beso largo y apasionado, deteniéndose únicamente cuando el aire se les antojó demasiado necesario. Una vez calmaron sus agitadas respiraciones, el albino atinó a acercarse más y acomodarse en el pecho de Haruya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba solo en la sala del apartamento, recostado en uno de los sofás, cambiando de canal en canal la televisión. Detestaba la programación por la mañana, nunca había algo interesante que ver. Siguió apretando el botón hasta que se topó con un programa de concursos. Puso el mando a un lado y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Nepper –sintió que lo llamaba Heat. Acababa de despertar.

Desvió su mirada hacia el rubio para darle los buenos días, pero las palabras se deshicieron en su boca. Frente a él, bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Atsuishi lo contemplaba con una sonrisa coqueta, totalmente desnudo.

-He-Heat... –articuló con dificultad.- ¿Qu-qué demonios cre-crees que estás haciendo? – pronunció mientras se sentaba en el sofá, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

El aludido rió por lo bajo y comenzó a acercarse a él hasta que estuvo sentado sobre su regazo, con la boca a la altura de su oído.

-¿Qué crees que hago? –devolvió la pregunta, con lujuria.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nepper de arriba abajo y viceversa. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? Trató de apartar a Heat de encima, pero éste se le aferró con fuerza y se las ingenio para volver a acostarlo en el sofá con él arriba, impidiéndole escapar. Atsuishi paseó sus manos con suavidad sobre el pecho del castaño, para terminar sobre su entrepierna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desabrochado el botón y bajado la cremallera. Tomó el pantalón por la parte superior junto con los bóxer de Nepper, empezó a deslizarlos suavemente hacia abajo y...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsuhiko despertó de sobresalto cuando alguien lo sujetó por los hombros y lo sacudió, pero se relajo de inmediato al ver que sólo era Heat... ¿Heat?.

-Al fin despiertas –le sonrió el rubio.

Nepper miró en todas direcciones, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama y con pijama. Volvió sus ojos azules hacia Atsuishi sintiéndose increíblemente aliviado. Un sueño, todo aquello había sido sólo un sueño –uno bastante real, debía admitirlo.-.

-Midorikawa-kun y Kiyama-kun quieren ir a conocer la ciudad y voy a acompañarlos ¿Vienes? –inquirió el rubio.

-No tengo ganas –dijo Natsuhiko, restregándose los ojos.

-Vale, ya nos vamos entonces –avisó con una sonrisa.- Te dejé el desayuno en la mesa. Estaremos aquí como a las tres o cuatro. Adiós –se despidió, saliendo de la habitación.

Nepper se quedó acostado hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró un poco. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde encontró el desayuno servido, tal como Heat había dicho. Se sentó y comenzó a comer. Le parecía sorprendente como Atsuishi había aprendido a cocinar en tan poco tiempo. Si bien el rubio no pasaba de preparar té, tostar pan, hacer arroz, pastas y cocer carne, debía admitir que tenía buena mano para la cocina. Aunque bueno, Heat era talentoso para muchas cosas: Cantaba, dibujaba y pintaba también. De hecho, Nepper había pegado los dibujos del rubio en la nevera, como si del arte de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Él lo sabía, Atsuishi era un joven muy especial. Su personalidad, por ejemplo, era tan singular: Extremadamente vergonzoso y recatado con su cuerpo –si lo pensaba un poco le recordaba a las mujeres de siglos anteriores, las cuales se cubrían con capas y capas de ropa, evitando mostrar más piel que la del rostro. En el caso del rubio, para él era casi delito mostrar sus piernas o sus hombros.-, tierno y risueño, pero serio y reservado cuando la ocasión lo requería, educado y especialmente tímido con los desconocidos. En fin, su opuesto –quizá complementario también-.

Se llevó la mano a la altura de la boca y se rozó los labios con delicadeza, como si fuesen a romperse. Sí, Haruya lo había besado, como deseó por cuatro largos años, pero no fue tan mágico como pensó. Fue un contacto frío y carente de vida, a pesar de que Burn lo había hecho con cariño –no con el que él quería, pero cariño de todas forma.-. Sacudió la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. Eso no significaba que no estuviese enamorado de Haruya, quizá el pelirrojo sólo lo había tomado desprevenido y no alcanzó a reaccionar para sentir algo. No había otra explicación...

Se levantó y fue la sala, no tenía ganas de continuar desayunando. Caminó hasta el mueble donde guardaba sus CD's y sacó uno de Nirvana. Se agachó para ponerlo en la radio, pero fue interrumpido por un golpetear en la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir, descolocándose un poco por quien era...

-¿Aphrodi?...- dijo, mirándolo sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola...Vine a ver a Gazelle, pero parece que él y Haruya no están –explicó.- Después pensé en ir donde Shirou y Atsuya, pero luego recordé que tenía que salir. Así que me decidí por venir a ver a Atsuishi-kun...¿Está por ahí? –inquirió, asomándose hacia adentro por sobre el hombro del castaño.

-No, acaba de ir a mostrarles la cuidad a unos amigos recién llegados, y no regresará pronto.

-¿Estás solo?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Te molesta que pase?

-Adelante –Natsuhiko se apartó a un costado y dejó entrar al rubio, cerrando la puerta.- Disculpa el desorden, todavía no termino de desempacar.

-Descuida, la mía está igual –sonrió, mientras se sentaba en uno de los mullidos sofás.- Y...¿Cómo te fue ayer con Haruya-kun?

-No me quejo –dijo, imitando el gesto, mientras se tocaba la boca.

-¿Por qué te rozas los labios?¡No me digas!...¡Lo besaste! –exclamó, como una quinceañera ante un chisme.

-Si no quieres, no te lo digo –expresó Nepper, mirando a un costado y alzando los hombros.

-¿Y Gazelle sabe?

-No, y tampoco debería porque enterarse.

-¿Qué sentiste? ¿Besa bien?

-Ni idea, fue un roce rápido... Siempre pensé que besar a Burn iba a ser fantástico, mejor que un orgasmo, digo, llevo cuatro años enamorado de él, pero...

-Te decepcionó... ¿Fue agradable al menos?

-Ese es el problema. Fue como besar una pared, no sentí nada.

-Mm... – calló por unos momentos Terumi, ordenando sus palabras.- Gazelle me dijo que cuando besó por primera vez a Haruya-kun fue...algo indescriptible. ¿No has pensado que talvez no te gusta tanto como creías o, derechamente, no está enamorado de él?.

-No seas imbécil –pronunció algo escandalizado Nepper.- Claro que me gusta, es sólo que...

-¿Qué...?

-¡Ah!¡No lo sé! –vociferó, revolviéndose el cabello con brusquedad, mientras se lanzaba contra el respaldo del sofá.- ¡Estoy tan confundido!- y era cierto, sueños como el de aquella mañana no eran normales, al menos, no con alguien distinto a Burn.

-¿Por qué?¿Hay alguien más? –como siempre, Aphrodi daba en el clavo.

-Júrame que no le dirás a nadie –y lo miró directo a los ojos, con sus orbes azules.

-Soy una tumba –contestó, pasando su mano delante de su boca, simulando que la cerraba como si tuviese cremallera.

-Estuve a punto de tener un sueño húmedo con Heat

Afuro abrió los ojos de par en par, como dos grandes platos rojos. Esperó muchas cosas, pero jamás esa.

-¿Por qué "casi"?

-Heat, el real, me despertó justo cuando el Heat del sueño me estaba sacando los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Al menos fue antes y no durante –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Y qué piensas de Atsuishi-kun? ¿Te gusta?.

-Bueno...Es muy lindo y tierno. Me gusta mucho estar con él, pero es diferente que con Burn-sama –se detuvo un poco para pensar.- Es tan difícil de explicar... Siento que quiero proteger a Heat, que necesito cuidarlo .En cambio, sé que Burn-sama no me necesita...

-No es complicado de entender –Natsuhiko lo miró, parpadeando.- Lo que trato de decir es que quizá estés enamorado de Atsuishi-kun, pero no quieres admitirlo, y antes de que me digas que no es verdad...Mencionaste una vez que tú y Haruya-kun se conocieron en una correccional ¿Puedes contarme más al respecto?

-Es una historia muy larga ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Lo mejor es siempre comenzar por el comienzo –rió tenuemente, esa frase sonó tan divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella habitación se le antojó diminuta desde el principio, como si las tristes paredes de concreto se cerrasen más estrechamente sobre él. Era un espacio lúgubre, silencioso, sucio, demasiado oscuro. No había ventanas, salvo por la pequeña abertura en la puerta metálica, por donde le pasaban sus comidas diarias. En una de las esquinas del lugar, vigilándolo día y noche, había una cámara de seguridad –puesta para cerciorarse que no estuviese haciéndose daño ni intentase suicidarse, cosa que habría hecho de habérsele presentado la oportunidad-. En la otra, un colchón viejo y estropeado, cubierto por una cobija aún más rota, cerca del cual se encontraba el "baño", consistente en un inodoro inmundo y una lavamanos destrozado. Aunque, bueno, no se podía pedir más de una jaula de aislamiento de una correccional.

Actualmente se encontraba en un rincón, aplastando los insectos que se le acercaban con los dedos. Era la única manera de pasar el tiempo que tenía o, al menos, la única que no lo llevaba a auto-flagelarse –cosa que había hecho en sus primeros días encerrado, donde la ansiedad era tanta que había comenzado a rascarse los muslos con tanta fuerza y rapidez que terminó lacerándose la piel-.

Era imposible no perder la cordura.

Se acostó de espaldas en el suelo y se quedó contemplando el techo, con la mirada ausente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?¿Ponerse a pensar por qué se encontraba ahí? No, ya se había martirizado en demasía respecto a ello. Sin importar cuantas vueltas le diese al asunto, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Si estaba ahí era por una injusticia, porque él no había hecho nada malo ¿Verdad?.

Fuese como fuere, los adultos eran adultos, y no iban a cambiar de parecer por las ocurrencias de un niño de doce años, menos uno como él.

De pronto, sintió la puerta abrirse por primera vez en aquellas dos semanas de encierro. Se sentó como pudo, viendo al recién llegado.

-Levántate –le ordenó.

Obedeció al instante y se puso de pie, entonces, el mayor lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló fuera de la celda, llevándolo por los pasillos del corredor de la salas de aislamiento. Dieron vuelta en una esquina y se toparon con una puerta metálica, una que el adulto no vaciló en abrir. El menor tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a la luz del sol.

-Ya se acabó tu periodo de observación, desde ahora convivirás con los demás reclusos –le dijo, antes de empujarlo en dirección a los mencionados y retirarse.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Se quedó parado en la mitad del patio, observando como sus nuevos compañeros jugaban entre ellos. De pronto, uno de los chicos se le acercó, uno de cabellos rojizos y ojos amarillos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Espera un segundo! –se apresuró a decir Terumi, interrumpiendo su relato.- ¡¿Conociste a un chico igual a Haruya-kun en la correccional?

-Bueno, no era igual, sólo se parecía un poco...

-Vale... ¿y qué pasó?

-Cuento corto, me enamoré de él, fuimos novios por casi dos meses, tuvimos sexo el día antes de que lo liberaran y nunca más lo volví a ver... Aunque ahora que lo pienso me siento estúpido, digo, él tenía diecisiete y yo doce, una relación así jamás iba a funcionar, pero, de todos modos, lo extraño... –dijo, con una leve nota de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Y Haruya-kun?

-Si dejas de interrumpirme te cuento

-Vale, no es necesario que te pongas así –reprochó Terumi, haciéndole gestos con las manos para que continuara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y se había ido, hacia un mes que se había ido de su lado. Muchos de su compañeros –conmovidos por verlo tan triste.- le dijeron que perdiera las esperanzas, que no volvería, nadie lo hacía, pero él se había jurado aguardar, lo amaba, se amaban, estaba seguro de que regresaría, sabía que lo haría.

Un mes más, y ni rastro de él. La esperanza se había desvanecido, dejando un reguero de tristeza y ansiedad a su paso.

Se sentía solo, tanto como podría hacerlo una persona abandonada, dejada a su suerte cruel. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Rendirse?¿Llorar?¿Seguir esperando algo que jamás llegaría? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuestas. ¿Habría encontrado a alguien más?¿Se hubo olvidado de él?¿Dejó de amarlo acaso?¿O, simplemente, nunca lo hizo?.

Regresó el tenedor plástico a la mesa y miró su almuerzo sobre la charola, intacto. No tenía hambre, hacia días que no la tenía, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Al final uno de los guardias llegaría y lo obligaría a comer, cosa que, sinceramente, prefería, así, al menos, se sentía querido, aunque supiese que en el fondo no era real.

De pronto, sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a él, en uno de los muchos puestos vacío de la mesa. Levantó los ojos sin ánimo, quedando perplejo al instante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el desconocido de mala manera, clavándole su mirada ámbar encima.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que parecérsele tanto?

-Nada –contestó, apartando su mirada.

Otra vez ese mismo sentimientos revoloteando en su cabeza. Esa sensación molesta y extraña, pero no por ello desconocida. Aún lo amaba, pero sabía que no era mutuo. ¿Sería acaso ese chico a quién realmente buscaba? ¿Un ángel enviado por Dios a su miserable destino? No, no era un ángel, de ser así ese no era su lugar. Un demonio quizá, uno al que seguiría hasta lo más profundo del infierno de ser necesario.

Reinó el silencio hasta que, cinco minutos después, tuvo el valor para hablarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –soltó, intentado sonar casual.

-Nagumo Haruya

-Qué bonito nombre- se dijo para sus adentros.- Yo me llamo Netsuha Natsuhiko – lo contempló por vagos segundos.- ¿Eres nuevo? No creo haberte visto antes...

-Sí, acaban de liberarme de esa mierda de jaula de observación –dijo con odio, bajando los ojos.-...¿Qué te pasó en los brazos?- peguntó, pasado un momento.

El castaño escondió dichas extremidades bajo la mesa, no le agradaba recordarlo.

-A veces me siento un poco ansioso –explicó, acariciándose los cortes en sus muñecas.

La vida dentro de la correccional no era fácil, nadie lo había dicho. Las reglas, la falta de libertad, la soledad, la tristeza, la creciente y constante ansiedad. Era demasiada presión, tanta que había comenzado a cortarse los brazos con lo que tuviese a mano. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no le importaba.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Cinco meses, más o menos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No quiero hablar de eso –miró a un costado, rehuyendo a los ojos de Haruya.-... ¿Y tú?.

-Lo mismo... ¿Cuánto te queda?

-Siete meses y algo más ¿Y a ti?

-Cinco y medio

-Mm...¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo doce

-Que coincidencia, yo también.

Nepper sonrió levemente. Haruya se parecía tanto a _él_, quizá esa vez las cosas funcionarían. Quizá ya no estaría tan solo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-O sea...¿Te enamoraste de Haruya-kun porque se parecía a tu antiguo novio? –inquirió Terumi, con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas y la cabeza, a su vez, sobre sus manos.

-Puede... Lamentablemente, Burn-sama jamás se fijó en mí.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta, pero muy fuera del tema?

-Dispara

-¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres?

-¿Con cuáles?¿Los biológicos o los adoptivos?

-Ambos

-Mm... –se acomodó en el sofá, recordando.- Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos. Las mujeres que me cuidaban en el orfanato al que fui a parar me contaron que me encontraron dentro de un bote de basura, en una bolsa plástica abierta –se calló por unos segundos, viendo la expresión sorprendida de Aphrodi.- Mi padres adoptivos nunca están, ni para las fiesta importantes. Cuando vivía con ellos pasaba mis cumpleaños solo, igual que navidad y año nuevo. Siempre están de viaje, nunca los veo, tampoco me llaman...

-Como lo sospeché– musitó el rubio, captando la atención de Netsuha.- Nunca has tenido una imagen paternal presente...

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- inquirió el aludido, alzando una ceja.

-¿No te parece extraño que a los doce años te hubieses fijado en alguien tan _mayor_? –le devolvió, pero no recibió respuesta.- Natsuhiko-kun, tú nunca estuviste enamorado de ese diecisiete añero, si lo querías es porque ha sido la única imagen paternal que has tenido...

El castaño abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente ¿Qué no lo amó, dijo? Pero qué estupidez, claro que lo hacía...¿O no?. Aún lo extrañaba, debía admitirlo, pero en cierto punto de su vida dejó de hacerlo como antes. No eran sus besos apasionados, ni sus caricias obscenas, no, lo que le faltaba eran sus abrazos, la manera en que le revolvía el cabello con dulzura, el siempre hecho de que estuviese ahí para consolarle y demostrarle que era especial. Talvez...Talvez Aphrodi tuviese algo de razón.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Burn-sama? –preguntó entonces, tratando de desviar el tema

-¿No lo entiendes? La fijación _obsesiva_ que tienes con Haruya-kun se debe a que buscas una imagen paternal y, como Haruya-kun se parece a tu ex novio, inconscientemente vez en él a ese papá que nunca tuviste, pero que siempre quisiste.

-Para mí que vez muchas telenovelas –se rió el castaño, sin embargo, en el fondo, no podía evitar pensarlo con abrumadora seriedad

-Es sólo una teoría –dijo con molestia Afuro, levantándose de su asiento.- De todas maneras, quizá volver a besarte con Haruya te aclare las dudas, besar a Atsuishi-kun también podría servirte...

-Espera ¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

-A la cocina. Tengo hambre, no tomé desayuno...- habló antes de retirarse a dicho cuarto.

-Que confianzudo –pensó, mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el sofá.

Suspiró suavemente. Con que una imagen paterna ausente...

* * *

¡Ya está!...

Sé que me demoré muchísimo, pero he tenido cosas que hacer y la inspiración aún es escasa -vaya yo a saber por cuanto tiempo más.-

¿Notaron el capítulo más extenso de lo normal?...Pues bueno, son 3.600 palabras aproximadamente, 1.000 más de las que escribo siempre...

Sinceramente, no tengo mucho que comunicar...

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...


	9. Sentimientos recordados encontrados

Aclaraciones y demás donde siempre.

Enjoy!

* * *

Estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando las manchas del techo, como si fuese la actividad más divertida del mundo entero. Quería despejar su mente, llena de ideas demasiado complejas para su gusto.

Se dio unas cuantas vueltas por el colchón, enrollándose en las sábanas rojas. Llevaba más de media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño –aunque no era hora de dormir, sino algo así como las cinco de la tarde.- Había sido una mañana realmente agotadora.

Suspiró con más resignación de la creyó podía tener y cerró los ojos. Todo era culpa de Aphrodi y sus preguntas existencialistas de psicólogo profesional. De no haber sido por la charla que tuvieron a primeras horas quizá no es encontraría en tan deplorable estado de ánimo: frustrado a más no poder.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo pensando en las palabras del rubio, preguntándose en si hacerle caso era la mejor opción. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como éste las había planteado, pues no era llegar con una sonrisa y decir: "Heat, Burn ¿Saben? Creo que me gustan los dos, pero, la verdad, no estoy seguro... ¿Puedo besarme con ambos para comprobar? Muchas gracias." De ser así, la vida parecería un chiste de pésimo gusto, aunque la realidad no distaba mucho de ello.

En el fondo, extrañaba esos días de seguridad, tanto de sus sentimientos como de sí mismo, pero ahora eso se veía tan lejano, parte de un pasado exageradamente distante.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador con el mismo desgano, se sirvió un poco de helado –cortesía de Hiroto para Midorikawa. Seguramente el joven de cabellos verdes se enfadaría con él por tal osadía, pero no le importaba.- y cuando se volvió, para dirigirse a la mesa, se topó con Heat, quien dibujaba quizá que cosa.

-¿Qué dibujas? –le preguntó el castaño, asomándose por sobre el hombro del menor.

-¡Ah!... Me asustaste –exclamó éste, dando un sobresalto.

-Perdón... ¿Vas a decirme qué dibujas? –insistió

-Ni idea, al principio era un perro, pero no sé que es ahora. Nunca se me ha dado bien dibujar animales.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que te quedan bastante bien, al lado de los míos, al menos.

-Eso no es mucho consuelo –sonrió Atsuishi.

Nepper le dirigió una mirada de enfado, pero ablandó la expresión de inmediato y se rió con él. No era secreto lo mal dibujante que era. De los típicos "monitos de palo" no pasaba, bueno, también sabía dibujar casas, de estas que garabatean los niños en edad pre-escolar, pero nada más. Aquel día que se quedó a dibujar con Heat, luego de la horrible pelea que tuvo con Burn, trató de hacer una vaca, pero lo único que consiguió fue un "zorrillo atropellado" como lo nombró el rubio. Un bosquejo penoso, aunque era lo mejor que sus nulos dotes de dibujante podían dar.

Dejó la cucharilla sobre el plato vacío y se quedó contemplando a Atsuishi por unos momentos.

-Heat... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya me estás haciendo una –respondió el rubio entre risas, sin despejar su atención del papel.

-Entonces dos...

-Vale, lo que quieras.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Atsuishi lo miró con extrañeza, quizá por lo sorpresiva que le resultó aquella dubitativa, pero no tardó el llevarse el lápiz en la boca, en son de que estaba pensando.

-No, nadie –contestó luego de unos segundos.- ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad – articuló el castaño, disfrazando a la perfección la molestia que le invadió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

La respuesta de Atsuishi no le había gustado para nada, pero tampoco era como si hubiese esperado algo distinto. Él lo sabía, no era atractivo y sus personalidad era muy "especial", por expresarlo de alguna manera. Saltaba demasiado a la vista que un chico tan encantador como Heat jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. Era similar a la clase de cosas absurdas o muy poco probables de los cuentos de hadas, muy al estilo Disney.

No podía evitar sentirse torpe, incluso hasta imbécil, por formular aquella pregunta y mucho más por la fugaz idea de besarlo que surcó su cabeza. Aunque tampoco perdía mucho con hacerlo, siempre podía irse con la excusa que fue un _"Beso de buenos amigos"_ -demasiado _"buenos"_ quizá.- y aparentar que nada había ocurrido, enterrándolo para siempre en un olvido no tan olvidado.

Tomó un poco de aire y se maldijo internamente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero era la única manera de sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

-Heat, necesito decirte algo muy importante ¿Puedes acercarte un poco?

-¿Más? –preguntó el rubio, ladeando la cabeza de forma adorable.

-Es algo muy importante –dijo, intentando alentarlo a hacerlo.- Es... Un secreto

No hubo más reproches, Atsuishi se inclinó sobre la mesa y aproximó sus rostro lo más que pudo al de Natsuhiko. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el castaño lo sostuvo por el cuello y lo besó sin siquiera consultarle.

Fue un roce, algo rápido, demasiado efímero, pero fue más que suficiente. Nepper sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, su sangre calentarse, como si un montón de fuegos artificiales estallaran en su interior, tiñéndolo todo con matices alegres y luminosos.

Se miraron a los ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos. El castaño esperaba a que Heat lo apartara, lo golpeara, le gritara o cualquier otro tipo de rechazo viable, pero lo único que recibió fue otro beso por parte del chico, uno más largo, más apasionado. Era una sensación tan mágica, incapaz de describirse con palabras, pero, de pronto, todo se cortó de forma brusca cuando el rubio lo empujó por los hombros y se llevó una mano a los labios, rozándolos apenas, mientras lo miraba con espanto en los ojos. Salió corriendo del lugar como un alma perseguida por el diablo.

Natsuhiko se quedó petrificado en su lugar, mientras escuchaba el fuerte estruendo de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

¿Qué había hecho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Atsuya, apresúrate –decía Shirou.- Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo por _tu_ culpa

-Ya voy, ya voy

El mayor de los Fubuki dio un suspiro. El reloj de la estancia marcaba casi las seis de la tarde. Se suponía que debían haber estado en el restaurante hace una media hora atrás, pero como Atsuya era Atsuya, el tiempo terminó volviéndose en su contra.

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras veía como su hermano se cepillaba los dientes con una lentitud más que exasperante. Volvió a suspirar, aún con más resignación, y, de pronto, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó con pereza ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?. Abrió la entrada con bastante desgano, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Atsuishi-kun? –preguntó al ver al rubio frente a él, con expresión de miedo y temblores en el cuerpo.- ¿Qué pasó?

No recibió más respuesta que un abrazo por parte de Heat. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado ¿Qué ocurría?

-Ya estoy... –alcanzó a articular Atsuya, topándose con la escena.

-Llama a Kageyama-sama y dile que no iremos al trabajo hoy

-No seas tonto, nos van a despedir.

-Inventa alguna excusa entonces, dile que tengo una jaqueca espantosa desde la mañana y que he estado vomitando, y que tú vas a quedarte a cuidarme porque te tengo preocupado.

El joven de cabellos rosados asintió sin más y fue a buscar su celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con que eso fue lo que pasó –pronunció Terumi, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre sus manos, inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

El rubio se encontraba en el departamento de los hermanos Fubuki junto con los susodichos propietarios, Gazelle y Heat. Las cosas se habían dado bastante rápido. De la nada había recibido un llamado telefónico de Fuusuke diciendo que necesitaba que fuese a su casa para hablar de un tema importante. Cuando llegó al hogar de su amigo, éste lo llevó donde Atsuya y Shirou, mientras le explicaba que Atsuishi acababa de tener un _"problema"_ y los hermanos no eran la mejor ayuda emocional que el menor de los rubios pudiese tener.

Ahora los cinco se encontraban en la cocina, discutiendo el tema.

-Sí –musitó Heat, mirando el suelo.

-Pensé que había sido algo mucho más terrible –comentó Suzuno, mientras sacaba una cucharada del helado que prácticamente robó del congelador de los Fubuki.

-Que pesado eres –le recriminó Afuro.- Aunque tienes razón, que te roben un beso no es el fin del mundo... Ahora, si es tu primer beso...¿Lo era?

-N-no...O, bueno, sí...Pero...No lo sé –dijo Atsuishi, desviando sus ojos hacia algún punto muerto de la habitación. Se lo notaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

-Espera... ¿Cómo es eso de que no sabes? –inquirió Aphrodi.

Siempre le había resultado curioso el hecho de que cada vez que charlaba con Heat terminaba creyendo que era más extraño. No era la primera ocasión en que el chico decía algo _fuera de lo común_: Primero había sido lo de "Me gustan los hombres como a todos lo chicos de mi edad", luego lo de dudar sobre su virginidad y , ahora, de su primer beso. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ese chico estaba escondiendo algo...

-Si te obligan a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin que las hayas hecho antes... ¿Pierdes tu primera vez? –El tono de aquella pregunta fue tan oscuro que no hubo más respuesta que un incómodo y largo silencio.

-Volviendo al principio... –articuló Shirou luego de un rato, con una sonrisa perturbada.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema de que te haya dado un estúpido beso? –continuó Atsuya, tan despectivo como siempre.

-Que me gustó mucho...Creo...Creo que me gusta Nepper –dijo al fin, con tono entristecido, como si se sintiese morir por dentro. Era extraño. Se supone que cuando uno se enamora debería estar feliz, pero en su caso era todo lo contrario. No sólo era que a Natsuhiko le gustaba Burn, sino que él se había jurado que jamás iba a enamorarse, lo único que hacía era traerle pésimos recuerdos. Lo mismo pasaba cada que le preguntaba sobre si era virgen, si ya había dado un beso, cuál era su orientación sexual, que si tenía o no novio... Si había algo que deseaba era olvidarse de todo su pasado, sus memorias no hacía más que dejarle un gusto amargo en la boca y el corazón.

Shirou abrió los ojos de sobremanera antes aquella confesión, afortunadamente el único que lo notó fue su hermano. Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras, se sintieron como un puñal en el corazón. ¿Por qué Nepper? ¿Por qué demonios ese idiota de ojos azules?. Estaba celoso, dolido y enojado, pero por sobre todo celoso. Apretó los puños con fuerza, cuidando que los demás no lo descubrieran. ¿Por qué mierda la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué su amor no era correspondido?.

Las cosas eran simples de explicar, se había enamorado de Heat hacia unos dos años atrás, cuando Atsuya y él lo encontraron inconsciente en las cercanías de su trabajo, una lluviosa noche de invierno. El rubio estaba tendido en el piso, boca abajo, vestido únicamente con una polera roja vieja y gastada, la cual le cubría hasta la primera cuarta parte de los muslos. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de arañazos, moretones, quemaduras y otras marcas que no logró identificar – y que hasta el día de hoy tampoco lo hacía.-. Muchas veces había intentado convencer a Heat de que le contara que fue lo que pasó realmente esa noche, pero el menor siempre rehuía al tema de una u otra forma. Era cierto que lo conocía hace bastante tiempo, pero ignoraba muchas cosas acerca de él. Según tenía entendido, Heat había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía seis años, en un accidente automovilístico. Luego de eso, estuvo en un orfanato hasta los siete, edad en la que fue adoptado... Desde ahí hasta sus doce años había un enorme vacío, seguido de los acontecimientos ocurridos luego de que se conocieron. Sinceramente, esa laguna mental le molestaba de sobremanera, pero cuando trataba de aclarar las cosas el rubio simplemente le contestaba que no recordaba nada acerca de esos cinco años o que no eran importantes.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Aphrodi, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que el rubio asintió, sin levantar la mirada del piso.

-En hora buena, quizá puedas enamorarlo y así deja a Haruya tranquilo de una vez –comentó Gazelle.

-¡Bah!... yo creo que estás loco – soltó Atsuya, dirigiéndose a Heat.- De verdad que te compadezco... Yo no podría soportar a un idiota de tal magnitud como novio. Hay día que hasta me pregunta si nació así o si se entrena, aunque al final siempre termino inclinándome más por la segunda opción, nadie puede nacer tan subnormal.

-No le hagas caso, Atsuishi-kun –dijo entonces Terumi.- Yo creo que haría una linda pareja.

-Lo mismo –lo apoyó Suzuno.

-Lo dices sólo porque quieres que ese tarado se salga de encima de Haruya lo antes posibles –sentenció el de cabellos rosados, a lo que Fuusuke lo miró de mala manera, aunque estuviese diciendo la verdad.- Yo creo que te podrías conseguir a alguien mucho mejor. Alguien como Shirou, por ejemplo.

-¡Atsuya! –gritó sonrojado el mayor de los Fubuki.- ¡No digas tonterías!

-Pero si es la verdad – se defendió su hermano.

-¡Claro que no!

Aphrodi rió por lo bajo mientras Shirou y Atsuya seguían discutiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez de la noche, y Haruya recién volvía a su hogar. Buscó a Gazelle por todas partes, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota de éste diciendo: "Estoy donde Shirou y Atsuya, no me esperes". Suspiró con pesadez y se lanzó sobre el sillón de la sala. Se sentía un tanto decepcionado, había esperado que al llegar a casa Suzuno estuviese esperando con un "Bienvenido a casa" y un tierno beso en los labios, bueno, quizá no el beso, pero si el "Bienvenido". Lamentablemente, las cosas no salieron como hubiese querido.

Tomó el mando de la televisión y comenzó a pasar de canal en canal, buscando algo interesante que ver, cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta.

-Te estaba esper... –cortó sus palabras al darse cuenta que no era su novio, sino Natsuhiko.- ¿Nepper?¿Qué haces aquí?

-Burn-sama –dijo, mirando un punto muerto del piso, se lo notaba nervioso.- Perdóneme por esto, por favor.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué demonios se refería, el castaño le sujetó el rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios. Apenas su cuerpo logró responder, lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? –gritó, pero fuera de lo que pensó, Nepper parecía no estar prestándole atención, simplemente se lamió los labios y lo miró con una expresión semejante a la de la Mona Lisa.

-Sentí nada...–musitó apenas, confundiendo más a Nagumo.- Volví a sentir nada...

* * *

Luego de ¿5 semanas? aquí el 9º cap... Para serles sincera, me costó muchísimo escribirlo - Dos intentos y medio.- Y, después de todas la complicaciones que tuve para tener listo algo "medianamente aceptable", no estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados.

Mis más sinceras diculpas por la demara, pero he tenido muchos problemas -familiares y en la escuela.- y muchas cosas que hacer - entre ellas, las pruebas coef. 2.-

Ahora, respecto a la historia... En el próximo capítulo ya se solucionará toda esta tensión amorosa -al menos, la que tiene que ver con el trio de Prominence.- Además, desde aquí en adelante comienza el sufrimientos de Shirou, pero, créanme, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer...


	10. Un final distinto al escrito

Notas finales...

* * *

Se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda de joyas y volvió su rostro hacia el, enfocando sus ojos en el anillo de oro que descansaba sobre su caja de raso y terciopelo barato. Era una sortija simple, sin adornos ni piedras preciosas, pero tenía un resplandor único, de ésos que sólo pueden tener los anillos de compromiso frente al altar.

Recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, en son de pensamiento. Era una sortija hermosa, y sus ojos –expertos en el tema.- le decían que valía bastante, aunque tampoco era como si el costo monetario le interesara, lo que sentimentalmente podría llegar a valer era más relevante. Pero ¿Y si las cosas no le salían como quería? Entonces comprar dos anillos a juego no sería más que un desperdicio de dinero –aunque, de ser así, quizá pudiese regalárselas a Burn para que éste, a su vez, le obsequiara la otra a Gazelle. Sería un tierno detalle.-

-¿Estás interesado en algo?

Parpadeó un par de veces y se volteó al costado, encontrando su mirada con la amable sonrisa de una empleada de la tienda.

-Sí – respondió, poniendo su dedo sobre el vidrio.- Ese anillo de ahí, el de oro.

-¿Te parece si me acompañas dentro? –preguntó la chica, acercándose a la puerta.- Así puedes verlo mejor.

Nepper levantó los hombros y la siguió al interior de la tienda, hasta un mostrador. La chica se agachó y comenzó a buscar el anillo.

-Aquí tienes – sonrió, entregándoselo.- ¿Es para alguna familiar? ¿Una novia, tal vez?

-No, no es para una mujer – respondió el castaño, revisando la joya. Ahora que la tenía entre sus mano parecía resplandecer con más fuerza.

-¿Para ti?

-Tampoco

-¿Para quién, entonces? – volvió a insistir la fémina, con una sonrisa adorable en el rostro.

-Para un chico que me gusta – reveló Nepper, tampoco era como si le interesara que la vendedora lo mirase mal.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó, inclinándose sobre el mostrador.- ¿Y vas a pedirle que sea tu novio regalándole un anillo de oro? – Natsuhiko asintió en silencio, y a la chica se le iluminó la mirada.- ¡Qué tierno!... Debe ser un joven muy afortunado, mira que tener a un muchacho tan lindo y romántico como tú detrás de él si que es suerte. Ojalá a mí me pasara algo parecido. ¡Qué envidia!

Nepper alzó una ceja mientras observaba a la joven, quien fantaseaba con quizá que cosa. Claro, él sabía que los vendedores debían simpatizar con la clientela, pero eso ya era ridículo.

-Como sea – dijo en un suspiro el castaño.- Me llevo éste y otro igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dejó caer contra la cama con pesadez, enfocando sus ojos en las manchas de techo, buscando figuras imaginarias.

Estaba solo en el departamento, sin nada que hacer; Nada más que pensar en el camino que las cosas habían decidido tomar – aunque sabía que no era culpa de las _cosas_, porque no eran seres vivos, porque no tomaban decisiones.á no había sido lo mejor para él. No, ese _quizá_ estaba de sobra, porque así era, las cosas no le favorecían.

¿Qué se suponía iba ha hacer? ¿Seguir soportando la tensión en el ambiente – esa que se venía formando desde hacia cuatro días, luego que lo besó-?¿O, por el contrario, enfrentaría las cosas como el adolescente que era?. Bueno, ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía realmente alentadora.

Había jurado – a sus difuntos padres y a él mismo.- que jamás se enamoraría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero el tiro terminó saliéndole por la culata. Estaba enamorado, más de lo que creyó podría llegar a estarlo, y, lo peor de todo, lo estuvo desde el principio, sólo que no se enteró de ello si no hasta que Nepper lo besó.

Se sentía tonto. Tonto, humillado y asustado.

Y es que le aterraba pensar que enamorarse de Natsuhiko lo obligaría a alejarse de su lado. Él quiso mucho a sus padres, y se los quitaron, la muerte se los llevó. Quiso a mucha otra gente, y también se fueron. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Podía confesarle sus sentimientos a aquel hermoso joven de ojos azules, como el mar nocturno, y arriesgarse a perderlo todo. No, arriesgarse no, iba con todas las de perder. Natsuhiko amaba demasiado a Haruya.

También podía callarse y guardar el sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser, ahí donde tenía escondidas todas las cosas horribles de su pasado y esas que nadie más que él podía saber, pero conocía bien el amor. Sabía que tarde o temprano el sentimiento ya no le cabría en el pecho y terminaría estallando.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Tomó algunas hojas y sus lápices y se fue a dibujar a la cocina. Quizá eso le ayudaría a aclarar su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejó la alcancía vacía sobre la mesa y contó los billetes que de ella había sacado. Ya casi era fin de mes y no había juntado nada de dinero. Dio un suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los ámbares de su novio, Nagumo Haruya. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de falsa felicidad, lo sabía, las cosas no iban bien.

-¿Vas a salir esta noche? – preguntó con voz trémula.

El albino cerró los ojos con suavidad, como si así las cosas fueran más simples de decir. Curvó los labios en una mueca incómoda, para luego pronunciar un "Sí" resignado. Haruya lo miró con tristeza indisimulada, mientras paseaba las manos por sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Era un tema complejo, y ambos los sabían. Quizá al principio ignorarlo había sido sencillo, pero con el paso de los días comenzó a crecer demasiado como para ser escondido bajo la alfombra. Está demás decir que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con el problema, aunque tampoco es como si uno pudiese sentirse a gusto con algo semejante.

Se miraron a los ojos de manera fugaz, como venían haciendo desde hacia un tiempo ya. Todos los sentimientos parecieron encontrase entonces. El engaño, el dolor, el miedo, la preocupación, y muchas otras cosas que penaban como fantasmas en sus cabezas. Aunque no había mucho que Burn pudiese alegar al respecto, así había conocido a Gazelle, y así se había enamorado de él. No importaba cuan engañado se sintiera con el _trabajo_ de éste, él entendía que habían bastantes razones de peso bajo la mesa.

Por otra parte, Suzuno se sentía como un infiel – uno a sabiendas de su novio.-, pero no podía dejar a sus padres a la deriva – aunque, de hacerlo, él sabía que ellos encontraría una manera de conseguir droga, y eso era lo que más le asustaba: Que cometieran una locura.-.

Claro, quizá muchos se preguntaría por qué seguir sustentándole el vicio a dos personas así. Bueno, en el fondo – y aunque no le gustase admitirlo.- Fuusuke todavía conservaba las esperanzas, ínfimas sí, pero no por ello inexistentes, de que sus padres dejaran la mala vida. En muchas ocasiones se había sentido realmente estúpido por continuar creyendo en las palabras vacías de su madre: "Ya estoy aburrida de esto", "Te juro que voy a dejarlo", "Quiero cambiar", pero por más que lo intentaba siempre terminaba por confiar en ella. Era un imbécil por creer tales cuentos, pero aún le ilusionaba la idea de que podría volver a tener una familiar relativamente normal – porque la había tenido en su tiempo, hasta que sus padres entraron en la droga.-, no sólo para él, sino que también para Haruya.

-Fuu-chan – llamó entonces Burn, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿No crees que deberías rendirte ya? Sería demasiado increíble que se dieran cuenta de sus errores.

El albino desvió la mirada. Quizá Nagumo tuviese razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Heat, ya estoy en casa! – llamó Nepper, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

El chico miró en todas direcciones, buscando a Atsuishi. Era extraño que el rubio no estuviese ahí para recibirlo. Pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera con los Fubuki, Gazelle o Aphrodi, pero le descartó de inmediato al recordar que su celular no había sonado en lo que iba del día – Heat siempre le avisaba antes de salir, para no preocuparlo.- Quizá estuviese durmiendo en su habitación.

-¿Heat? – preguntó asomándose por la puerta, descubriendo el cuarto vacío.

Fue al baño, al balcón, incluso a la habitación de Hiroto y Midorikawa, pero ni rastro del rubio. Entonces, se adentró a la cocina, donde no distinguió más que una pila de hojas y unos lápices desparramados por toda la mesa. Iba a retirarse a otro cuarto cuando un pensamiento asaltó su cabeza: Heat no era del tipo de personas que dejaban sus cosas en cualquier parte.

Se aproximó a la mesa y distinguió una hoja picada en pedazos. Tomó los trozos y comenzó a armarla, formando lo que parecía ser un dibujo. Se llevó las mano a la boca, asustado. Era un dibujo de Heat y él, felices, tomados de la mano. Desesperado, revolvió el resto de las hojas hasta que encontró una doblada, con su nombre escrito encima. La abrió tan rápido como su pulso tembloroso se lo permitió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

La carta se cayó de sus manos, aterrizando junto a sus pies.

-Heat... –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aphrodi golpeó la puerta del apartamento como si su vida dependiese de ello. Estaba preocupado, de hecho, había salido corriendo de su casa cuando recibió el llamado de Fuusuke, diciéndole que debía ir a su casa con urgencia, que algo _terrible_ había pasado.

-Al fin llegas – dijo Midorikawa, abriendo la puerta.

El rubio se apresuró a entrar al lugar, topándose con la escena: Todos estaba sentados en los sillones mirando a Nepper, quien mantenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Haruya.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando? – pidió el rubio.

-Heat se escapó – pronunció despacio Hiroto, sin alejar los ojos de Natsuhiko.

-¿Cómo? – Aphrodi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo que se había escapado?

-Dejó esto antes de irse – Habló Shirou, extendiéndole una hoja de papel.

Terumi tomó la hoja entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

- "Lo siento mucho, Nepper. De verdad que lo siento" – leyó para sus adentros.- "Perdón por irme sin decir nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Perdón por preocuparte y haberte causado tantos problemas. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, perdón por haberme enamorado de ti... Muchísimas gracias por todo, ya no te seguiré causando más molestia. Espero puedas ser feliz junto a Haruya-san... Hasta nunca, Heat."

Afuro bajó las manos y dirigió sus ojos hacia Gazelle, quien también lo observaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa, de seguro el albino había llamado a los demás también.

-Vamos a buscarlo ¿Verdad? – preguntó Shirou.

-Claro que sí, tonto – le respondió Atsuya, con una sonrisa de superioridad.- ¿Para qué estaríamos todos aquí si no?

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? – inquirió Midorikawa.- ¿Nos separamos?

-Sería lo mejor – habló Hiroto.- Así cubriríamos más espacio en menos tiempo.

-Pero tampoco podemos ir solos – dijo Terumi.- La calle es muy peligrosa a estas horas. Además, Atsuishi-kun se fue hace mucho, no sabemos que tan lejos puede estar.

-Eso es verdad – pronunció Gazelle.- Hay posibilidades de que no lo encontre...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por Nepper, quien se levantó de repente.

-¡Ya cállense! – gritó el castaño.- ¡Mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo aquí charlando, Heat está ahí afuera, quizá dónde! ¡No sé para qué les pedí ayuda, lo único que han hecho es demorarme! ¡Me importa una mierda su plan, yo voy solo!

-¡Nepper, espé...! – antes de que Burn pudiese terminar el ruido de la puerta resonó con violencia por todo el lugar.- Ese imbécil... Vamos, será mejor que lo sigamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas de búsqueda y nada.

Shirou se sentó en una de las bancas de parque, entre Terumi y Midorikawa. Estaba todos reunidos ahí, a excepción de Nepper, a quien le habían perdido la pista inmediatamente después de que se fue. Debía admitirlo, el castaño sí que corría rápido.

-¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido? – preguntó Burn en retórica, mientras normalizaba su respiración.

De pronto, sintieron como la lluvia comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre ellos. Lo habían olvidado, en la televisión había dicho que llovería esa noche.

-Será mejor que volvamos – dijo Aphrodi, levantándose de su lugar.- Dudo que lo encontremos lloviendo.

Los demás parecieron compartir la opinión del rubio y decidieron devolverse a sus casas, todos menos uno.

-Shirou – llamó Atsuya.

-Yo me quedo – dijo éste.- Voy a buscar un poco más... Te alcanzo luego.

El joven de cabellos rosa esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-No tardes mucho – hablo, mientras le colocaba su bufanda en el cuello.- Toma, para que no te enfermes. Más te vale cuidarla, eso sí.

Se dieron una abrazo rápido y el mayor de los Fubuki se perdió entre las calles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría por las calles, sin rumbo alguno. Estaba completamente empapado, había salido tan a prisa que olvidó que llovería, pero tampoco era como si le importara. En lo único que pensaba era en Heat, seguramente escondido en algún callejón de aquella ciudad.

Estaba preocupado. ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Le habría pasado algo?. El sólo hecho pensar que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido lo aterraba.

Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Nada de aquello estaría pasando si no lo hubiese besado. Era un imbécil, el más grande del mundo.

¿Por qué demonios había pensado que pedirle ayuda a Gazelle sería lo mejor?. Lo único que hizo fue perder tiempo, de haberse quedado callado quizá ya hubiese encontrado a Heat, pero no, siempre encontraba una manera de joderla. Siempre.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el pavimento. Se sentía tan estúpido e inútil. Si sólo se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

¿Por qué diantres todo tenía que salirle mal en la vida?.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero no sirvió de nada, a esas alturas ya no distinguía la lluvia de sus lágrimas.

De pronto, un sonido llamó su atención. Giró su rostro hacia un costado y casi se le va el aliento, ahí, en un callejón, pudo distinguir a Heat sentado en el suelo, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar que ni él mismo conocía, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

-Al fin te encuentro.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Natsuhiko lo sujetó por el cuello de la polera y lo levantó del pavimento con violencia.

-Nepper... – musitó Atsuishi aterrado. El castaño lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, como si fuera un toro apunto de atacar.

-¿Por qué? – Heat abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo que había en el rostro del castaño eran lágrimas o lluvia?.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo...

-¡Respóndeme! – gritó, estaba enojado y feliz a la vez.

-Yo... – volvió a decir, le dolía ver a Nepper así, con la voz quebrada y la mirada húmeda.- ¡Ya no quería seguir causándote molestias! ¡Tenía miedo de que tú no me quisie...!

Un fuerte ruido resonó por todo el callejón. Atsuishi se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mientras observaba a Nepper con incredulidad. ¡El castaño acababa de darle una bofetada!. Entonces, confundiéndolo más aún, sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de Natsuhiko.

-Deja de hablar estupideces – le dijo al oído, entre sollozos.- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías?¿Pensarte en mis sentimientos antes de irte así como así?

-Nepper...

Y no hubieron más palabras. Heat sintió los labios de Natsuhiko sobre los suyos y pronto se olvidó de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shirou se escondió tras una muralla. Se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras apretaba la bufanda de su hermano con la otra mano. El corazón le dolía. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan malditamente injusta?

-Te amo, tonto – Escuchó la voz de Natsuhiko y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de asesinarlo.- Te amo más de lo que te imaginas.

Atsuishi apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, perdiéndose entre las gotas de la lluvia. En ese momento se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. De pronto, Nepper se apartó de él y se puso sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

Shirou abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Era lo que él creía?. Quiso interrumpir el momento, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Atsuishi Shigeto... –dijo el castaño con seriedad, mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.

El joven de cabellos plateados apretó los ojos. No, no, no, por favor, di que no.

-Sí, acepto... – pronunció el rubio con la voz quebrada.

Un estruendo sordo destrozó el ambiente, uno que sólo Shirou logró escuchar. Se apretó el pecho con fuerza, mientras el sonido de su corazón estallando en mil pedazos hacía eco en sus oídos.

Nepper tomó la sortija entre sus manos y la colocó en uno de los dedos de chico. Se miraron por uno segundos y se besaron, con un pasión de la que ni ellos mismo se sabían poseedores.

El mayor de los Fubuki apartó la mirada de la escena. Su espalada se deslizó por el muro hasta que quedó sentado sobre el pavimento mojado. Se abrazó a sus piernas mientras un sin fin de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-Será mejor que volvamos... – dijo Natsuhiko entre jadeos, mientras sujetaba a Atsuishi de la mano y lo jalaba en dirección a su apartamento.- De seguro los demás nos están buscando.

Salieron de callejón entonces, pasando junto a Shirou, sin verlo.

-Nepper...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Heat...

Y se esfumaron entre las calles lluviosas, dejando a Shirou solo, acompañado únicamente por su tristeza.

* * *

Ufff... Les sorprendería saber cuanto lidié con éste capítulo, y aún así quedó fatal - aunque estaba peor al principio, debo admitirlo.-

Ahora, mil disculpas por la demora, pero estuve horriblemente ocupada todo el mes... Muchos trabajos, pruebas coef. 2, pruebas pendientes, ensayos para la PSU. Eso y sin contar con las "crisis de identidad" - por llamarlas de alguna manera.- que estoy pasando, y la falta de inspiración de todavía está molestándome.

Bien, el Miércoles salí de vacaciones y voy a estar en ellas hasta el 25 de este mes, así que si el tiempo y mi ánimo me lo permiten puede que tenga uno o dos capítulos listos para esas fechas - sólo puede, nunca sé si me pueden surguir cosas que hacer de un día para otro.-

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje y se irán armando más problemas en la vida de los personajes. Además, estará dedicado en su mayoría a Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

P.D: Prometo que el próximo estará mejor que éste.


	11. De recuerdos y reencuentros

Notas finales...

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de ser perseguidos.

Hiroto y Midorikawa corrían a través de las concurridas calles de la ciudad, esquivando personas, autos o cualquier otra cosas que se les atravesara en el camino; Pero, aún así, parecía ser en vano, la sensación de ser vigilados no se desvanecía de sus cuerpos cansados.

Se metieron por un callejón, tratando de confundir a su cazador, pero lo único que consiguieron fue atraparse a ellos mismo. Miraron el muro de concreto frente a ellos con resignación. Pensaron en dar marcha atrás, pero se sabían casi alcanzados.

Se miraron entre ellos con rostros dubitativos y llenos de pánico. ¿Qué hacer?¿Cómo escapar?.

Y entonces, ahí estaba. Una oleada de adrenalina y miedo entremezclados se distribuyó por los cuerpos a una velocidad de vértigo, ilógica. Midorikawa apretó la mano de su novio con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos, presa del terror. Hiroto sólo pudo contemplarlo por el rabillo de sus ojos, percibiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba con cada paso que oía a sus espaldas.

Estaban atrapados, no había hacia donde escapar o, al menos, eso pensaron ellos hasta que el cazador tomó a Midorikawa por un hombro y lo volteó con violencia, para encararlo.

Se quedaron sin palabras entonces, mientras observaban al cazador. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado con peculiaridad – cayendo como dos mechones largos y ondulados al frente, y levantado en la parte trasera- y unos extraños ojos azul celeste, unos llenos de aburrimiento y apatía, lejanía y frialdad.

Midorikawa se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando recuperar su respiración.

-¡Diam! – vociferó.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi nos matas del susto!.

El castaño lo contempló con el rostro limpio, sin sentimientos. Y Ryuuji lo entendía, él, Miura Hiromu, siempre había sido un joven estoico y callado. Incluso su apodo lo decía, Diam significaba _silencioso_ en indonesio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – rompió el momento Hiroto, con un odio que no se molestó en disimular. Ambos se detestaban, siempre había sido así.

Miura le dedicó una mirada vacía, mientras soltaba a Midorikawa con cuidado.

-_El jefe_ quiere verlos – musitó monocórdemente.- A ustedes y a Nepper.

Reize y Gran se observaron con cierta incomodidad. ¿_El jefe_? Eso significaba que...

-No iremos – sentenció tajantemente el pelirrojo, aferrándose a la mano de su novio.- Y Nepper tampoco, él está...

-Enfermo – lo interrumpió Diam, manteniendo su rostro limpio.- No debió haberse quedado bajo la lluvia con ese chico rubio tanto tiempo.

-¿Cuánto llevas siguiéndonos? – inquirió Hiroto con enfado, sujetando a Midorikawa con más fuerza, como si Miura fuese a raptarlo de no hacerlo.

-Lo suficiente – contestó éste, tan inalterable como de costumbre.

No supieron en qué momento, pero ambos iniciaron una guerra de miradas. Ojos jade versus ojos azules. Mirada vacía contra mirada colérica. Finalmente, el encuentro se dio por terminado cuando el pelirrojo jaló a Reize por la chaqueta, llevándoselo del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron al departamento y cerraron la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la debida. Atsuishi los observó por unos momentos, para volver sus ojos hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

-Nepper está durmiendo – dijo el chico, en una especie de regaño desganado.

Tomaron lugar al lado del rubio, sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos. Heat se percibía especialmente apagado ese día.

-¿Pasa algo, Atsuishi-kun? – inquirió Reize, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del aludido.

-No, nada – respondió de la misma manera, sin despegar la vista del aparato de comunicación masiva.- Es sólo que he estado pensando algunas cosas últimamente.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-No sé. Por ejemplo "¿De dónde conocen ustedes a Nepper?"

Reize y Gran se sobresaltaron ante lo sorpresiva de aquella dubitativa. ¿Debían responder? El brillo en los orbes verde-azuloso de Shigeto les comunicó que estaba buscando una respuesta y no cualquiera, sino una lo suficientemente satisfactoria.

-¿De dónde nos conocemos? – repitió Ryuuji con la voz trémula, mirando a su novio con marcado nerviosismo.

-Lo conocemos de la escuela – articuló atropelladamente Hiroto.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Heat. - ¿Ustedes también se conocen de ahí?

La verdad es que él sabía que le estaban mintiendo, no porque se los notara perturbados, sino porque Nepper le había mencionado en cierta ocasión que él jamás había asistido a la escuela, pues sus padres le pagaban profesores particulares para que estudiara en casa.

Midorikawa dio un respingo entonces, al tiempo que ocultaba sus ojos bajo su espeso flequillo. Hiroto parpadeó un par de veces antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

-Eso es algo de lo que no nos gusta hablar, Atsuishi-kun – expresó con amabilidad Hiroto.- Además, ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas tan de pronto?.

-Sólo curiosidad – suspiró el rubio, apartando la vista de sus compañeros.- Perdón por eso, no sabía que no podía.

Se levantó del sofá sin emitir más palabras y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Natsuhiko.

-¿Estás bien, Mido-chan? – preguntó entonces a su amante, buscando su mirada entre los cabellos verdosos.

El chico alzó el rostro al tiempo que esbozaba una melancólica sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía cuando tocaban ese tipo de temas. Era doloroso para él, demasiado complicado; y Gran lo entendía, todo aquello iba más allá de su control.

-No es su culpa – dijo el pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo sobre protector.- Atsuishi-kun no lo sabe.

-Lo sé – se acomodó en el pecho del chico, apegando su nariz contra él. Le agradaba mucho el aroma de Hiroto.- Es culpa mía por seguir dejando que me afecte.

El pelirrojo permaneció mudo, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban las hebras verdes con delicadeza. Midorikawa sólo se relajó ante el contacto, rememorando _aquel_ episodio de su pasado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estaba muriendo._

_No lograba escuchar más que el sonido distante de las ruedas de la camilla, acompañado por las palabras lejanas de mi madre, a pesar de que la sabía corriendo a mi lado, junto a los doctores y las enfermeras._

_Podía ver el techo reluciente del hospital, opacado por las sombras que nublaban mis ojos. Todo ante mi vista se deformaba y retorcía, los colores danzaban entre ellos, juntándose y separándose a gusto. _

_¿Iba a morir realmente?_

_Y todo parecía tan irreal. No me sentía yo mismo, ni yo ni nadie. Estaba separado de mi cuerpo, de toda forma material, como si fuese un ser abstracto, una conciencia independiente._

_Tenía mucho miedo._

_Era ese sentimiento de nauseas invadiéndome, consumiéndome. Quería escapar lejanos de él, pero lo sabía imposible._

_Oí el fuerte sonido de las puertas de la sala de urgencias perderse en la lejanía, al tiempo que mi madre se desvanecía tras ellas._

_¿Qué me ocurriría?_

_Poco a poco comencé a perder la conciencia. Las sombras parecían pesar cada vez más sobre mis ojos, aún así traté de permanecer despierto, pero fue inútil. Todo se volvió oscuridad..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Abrí los ojos con pesadez, distinguiendo una habitación irritantemente blanca. La cabeza me dolía horriblemente._

_¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

_-Ryuuji..._

_La efusiva voz de mi madre se me antojó como un grito en una mañana con resaca. Le dirigí la mirada con cierta pesadumbre, la luz del sol brillaba demasiado._

_-¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté apenas, con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Tomaste veneno – me sonrió .- Estuviste dormido por tres días, casi te perdimos._

_Veneno..._

_-¿Sabes? Hiroto-kun está en la habitación de junto – me dijo, ampliando más el gesto en su rostro.- Ha venido a verte durante estos días. Está muy preocupado por ti..._

_Mi rostro se iluminó entonces. Hiroto..._

_-¿Puedo ir a jugar con él?_

_-No, Ryuuji... El doctor dijo que todavía estás mal, así que debes descansar – me acarició el cabello con suavidad, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.- Quizá si duermes un poco te alivies más rápido, ¿Te parece?._

_Yo sólo le sonreí con inocencia, mientras cerraba mis ojos, para volver a abrirlos unas horas después, asustado por los fuerte gritos que resonaban por la habitación. Pude ver como unos policías sacaban a mi madre del lugar entre alaridos y protestas ¿Qué ocurría?. Traté de levantarme de mi cama, pero alguien me detuvo._

_-No te levantes, Midorikawa-kun – oí que me decía Hiroto, con una seriedad que no conocía en él._

_-Pero... Se acaban de llevar a mi madre – le respondí alterado, intentando incorporarme de cuenta nueva, inútilmente.- ¡Debo hacer algo!_

_No puedo creer lo tonto que fui esos días._

_-Ella trató de matarte, Midorikawa-kun_

_Me detuve de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras ¿Qué significaban?_

_-No seas tonto – recuerdo que le dije.- Ella me quiere mucho, no sería capaz de hacer eso..._

_Y seguí creyendo en ello por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente comprendí que Hiroto tenía la razón._

_Con los años entendí que mi madre padecía de MSBP – Síndrome de Münchhausen por poder, abreviado por las siglas en inglés.-y que aquel episodio – junto con muchos otros más.- fue producto del veneno que ponía en mi comida. De todas formas, yo sabía que no lo hacía porque realmente lo desease, sino que aquellas conductas escapaban a su control, lamentablemente la justicia no pensaba igual. Los tribunales la enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico y mi custodia fue dada al padre de Hiroto._

_Quizá en esas fechas no lo comprendía, pues no es algo que esté al alcance del entendimiento de un pequeño de ochos años. Pero, ahora, le estoy profundamente agradecido a Hiroto, de no haber sido por él quizá yo ya no estaría vivo..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nepper abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado, logrando divisar a Atsuishi, quien se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? – le preguntó despacio, mientras le cambiaba la toalla húmeda de la frente.

-Horrible – contestó apenas, antes de sujetar la mano del chico y besársela en el dorso.- Pero contigo cuidándome seguro que mejoro pronto.

-Eso espero – dijo despacio Atsuishi, sonriendo con melancolía.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Nepper se sentó en la cama, para luego poner su mano sobre la frente de su novio.

-Sí – afirmó Heat, quitándose la mano de la cara con delicadeza.- Estoy un poco deprimido, eso es todo.

-¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

-No – dijo, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, en forma de negativa.- Siento que algo malo va a pasar.

-¿Algo malo? – Entonces, luego de pronunciar aquella pregunta, sujetó a Heat por la muñeca y lo acostó a su lado, por debajo de las cobijas.- No seas tonto – y le sonrió.- Mientras estemos juntos nada malo va a pasar, te lo prometo.

Atsuishi sólo atinó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y a acomodarse sobre el pecho de Nepper. Quizá le hubiese gustado besarlo, pero el castaño no quería contagiarlo – incluso después de todas las explicaciones que le había dado sobre que no se enfermaría, todo porque su sistema inmunológico se había fortalecido mucho mientras vivía en la calle, tanto así que era inmune a la gran mayoría de las enfermedades. Pero, bueno, Nepper era Nepper... Terco por naturaleza.-. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que un sonido extraño se hizo presente...

Heat sonrió. El estómago de su novio estaba pidiendo comida...

-Voy a ir a prepararte algo de comer, no me tardo – dijo el rubio mientras salía de la cama.- Ni se te ocurra levantarte – y desapareció tras la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se separaron, mientras trataban de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente en qué momento habían dejado la tristeza de lado, pero, de un segundo al otro, ambos estaban besándose con más pasión de la que pensaron pudiesen tener.

Se miraron a los ojos con cariño y lujuria.

-¿Te parece si continuamos en la habitación? – preguntó el pelirrojo con picardía.

-No sé para que me preguntas si me llevarás con o sin mi consentimiento – rió Midorikawa, a lo que Hiroto hizo un pequeño puchero, más para seguirle el juego que otra cosa.

Reize soltó un carcajada, la cual cortó abruptamente cuando sintió como Gran lo levantaba como a una princesa y se lo llevaba al cuarto que ambos compartían.

-Hiro – llamó, cambiando inmediatamente su expresión por una más seria.- No creo que sea correcto, ésta no es nuestra casa...

-¡Bah! Estoy seguro que a Nepper no le molestará – dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, sin dejar de cargarlo.

-Pero... ¿Y Atsuishi-kun? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Todo fuera por conseguir una excusa para libarse de aquella situación.

-No busques pretextos, Midorikawa- kun – sonrió como de costumbre el pelirrojo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, su rostro se veía realmente tétrico.- Ni los dioses serían capaces de salvarte ahora.

Y como si los dioses se hubiesen sentido ofendidos por sus palabras, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Alabado sea el señor – fue la concisa frase que pasó por la mente el joven de cabellos verdosos.- ¿No deberíamos abrir? – preguntó entonces, sin dejar de agradecer a las entidades del cielo, claro.

Un 'maldición' se escapó desde los labios de Hiroto antes de depositar a Midorikawa en el suelo y abrir la puerta. ¡Pobrecillo! Ni él sabía la venganza que los dioses le habían preparado.

Su rostro se desconfiguró de la sorpresa, y es que, de todas las personas que esperó ver, jamás se imaginó que sería Diam.

Miura se limitó a dirigirle una mirada vacía, para luego entra al lugar por su lado.

-¡Oye! – gritó el pelirrojo una vez volvió a la tierra, cinco segundos después, pero, claramente, Hiromu ni siquiera se inmutó.

Hiroto se volvió dispuesto a echarlo a patadas de ser necesario, y lo hubiese hecho, de no haber escuchado el espantoso sonido de la vajilla estrellándose contra el piso, volviéndose añicos.

Tanto él como Midorikawa dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de la cocina...

-¡Atsuishi-kun! – fue el grito que todos en el edificio lograron escuchar.

* * *

Bien, sé que quizá quieran matarme por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero, créanme tuve mis razones:

1.- Como éste es mi último año de escuela, salgo un mes antes de lo normal y, por ende, las prebas coef. 2 también se me adelantan un mes. Aparte de eso, no se imaguinan la enorme cantidad de trabajos que he tenido que hacer para "que el curso tenga mejores notas". De verdad, fue terrible...

2.-Las cosas en mi casa no han andado muy bien hace unos cuantos meses y, como podran comprender, es bastante complicado para mí escribir sobre familias rotas cuando la mía no está mucho mejor. Afortunadamente, las cosas han mejorado bastante durante estas últimas semanas...

3.- Estás ultimas semanas, también, he tenido que ensayar para una gala de gimnasia artística en mi colegio. Siendoles 100% sincera, he tenido la cabeza metida en eso casi 24/7 durante dos semanas, así que, como pueden suponer, no he pensado mucho sobre otras cosas.

Y podrías seguir dando razones por horas y horas, pero, bueno, a lo hecho, pecho.

Ahora, sé que este capítulo fue especialmente confuso (¿Alguien pensó que Diam sería el nuevo personaje?), pero es necesario. Quizá más adelante lo entiendan. Lo he escrito bastantes veces, en este fic absoltamente todo tiene una razón de ser, por más insignificante que paresca.

Otra cosas, el pasado de Heat está cerca de ser revelado. Así que falta poco para entiendad porque se comporta como lo hace...

Bien, muchísimas gracias por leer y, por sobre todas las cosas, millones de gracias por su paciencia. El próximo capítulo trataré de tenerlo listo lo antes posibles, pero, ya saben, conmigo es mejor no esperar una actualización rápida...

Bye!

P.D: ¿Se les ocurre quien puede ser _el jefe_?


	12. Pánico

__Después de tanto tiempo, aquí el cap. 12.

Antes de comenzar, quiero dejar una pequeña aclaración: Nitou Honoka es el nombre real de Bonitona, una de las integrantes de Prominence (No aparece en el anime).

Enjoy!

* * *

_Tenía tanto miedo._

Atsuishi Shigeto corría por los largos y confusos pasillos de aquel lugar, tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes y destellantes ojos violetas, escondidos tras los cristales de sus lentes enmarcados en negro.

-¡Shi-chan, corre más rápido! – le gritaba ella, casi arrastrándolo por el oscuro sendero.

-Tengo miedo, Nitou-san.

-Todo estará bien, Shi-chan. Te lo prometo.

Atsuishi sólo atinó a sostener la mano de su compañera con más fuerza. Sinceramente, ignoraba por completo las razones por las cuales estaban huyendo, pero, fuesen cuales fueren, mantenía la esperanza de que la joven hubiese descubierto una forma en que ambos lograsen escapar de aquel horrendo lugar.

-Nitou-san, ya no puedo correr más – articuló el rubio con dificultad. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

-Sólo un poco más, Shi-chan, por favor se fuer...

Un estridente sonido rebotó por los pasillos del lugar. Nitou cayó como peso muerto al piso, arrastrando a Atsuishi con ella. El rubio se incorporó como pudo, mientras se acariciaba el rostro con su mano libre.

-Nitou-san, levántese – le pidió, pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Nitou-san?... ¡Nitou-san!

La sujetó por los hombros y la sacudió con histeria, pero sin importar cuanto la moviera, la chica no reaccionaba. Arrebató su mano de la inerte de la joven y la volteó haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando logró divisar un enorme charco de sangre manchando el piso, así como la cara de su compañera.

Un agujero de bala en su frente.

El rostro de Atsuishi se desconfiguró en una mueca de pánico, mientras un sin fin de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos aterrados. Quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sonidos de unos pasos a sus espaldas fueron suficiente para mantener las lágrimas en su sitio. Se volteó de manera mecánica, consumido por el terror que se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Lo último que logró divisar aquella noche fueron unos ojos fríos e indiferentes en la distancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Atsuishi-kun...¡Atsuishi-kun, por favor, reacciona! – gritaba desesperado Midorikawa, al tiempo que lo sacudía por los hombros.

Pero no hubo respuesta. El rubio mantenía los ojos perdidos en la nada, totalmente vacíos, mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Atsuishi trataba de luchar consigo mismo, pero era inútil. De un momento al otro ya no se sentía en su cuerpo, ni en su cuerpo ni en ningún otro lugar. Quería escapar, alejarse de aquel miedo irracional que carcomía su cerebro a una velocidad de vértigo, pero lo pensaba imposible, sabía que lo era.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

-No quiero morir, no quiero morir – Atsuishi balbuceaba las misma palabras una y otra vez, tan fluidamente como su acelerada respiración se lo permitía.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo jaló con fuerza, arrancándose varias hebras rubias en el proceso. No quería volverse loco, no _podía_ hacerlo.

-¡Hiroto, has algo! – gritaba Midorikawa, al borde de un colapso nervioso, sosteniendo las muñecas de Atsuishi para evitar que se siguiese haciendo daño. Aún así, Kiyama permanecía estático en su lugar, totalmente paralizado por la situación.

Era esa maldita y molesta sensación de completa irrealidad consumiendo la cabalidad de su cuerpo. Era el aroma imaginario de la sangre colándose dentro de sus pulmones. Era su vista nublada en negro, enmarcando el rostro aterrado de Midorikawa. Eran sus pupilas contraídas y acuosas por las lágrimas. Era el descontrol, el miedo y la total desesperación.

_No quiero morir... _

Atsuishi apartó a Midorikawa de un empujón, para luego desplomarse de rodillas al piso. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, en un vano intento de mantener su escasa cordura.

_No quiero morir..._

Y fue entonces cuando Ryuuji lo comprendió, lo único que había en la faz de Shigeto era un pánico sobrenatural.

_No quiero morir..._

Sintió un sabor ácido subiendo por su garganta y antes de siquiera enterarse había vomitado sobre su ropa.

_No quiero morir..._

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – logró escuchar en la distancia. Era como si él se encontrase bajo el agua y le hablasen desde la superficie.

_¡NO QUIERO MORIR!_

De pronto, un sensación cálida envolvió su cuerpo. Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo, mientras sus brazos caían como muertos a sus costados.

-Todo está bien, Heat - le susurró Natsuhiko al oído, con la voz cargada de preocupación, al tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza.- No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo...

Todo pareció desaparecer entonces. El miedo, la irrealidad, Midorikawa, Hiroto, todo se esfumó en el aire. Correspondió el abrazo como pudo, mientras acomodaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Natsuhiko. Sus ojos pesaban demasiado, tanto que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose en una habitación desconocida. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, para finalizar encontrando sus ojos con el amable y sonriente rostro de Terumi.

-Estás es mi casa, este es mi cuarto – articuló con suavidad el rubio mayor, casi leyendo su mente.

Atsuishi se incorporó en la cama con algo de esfuerzo. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de recordar qué había pasado exactamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada cubriendo su torso. Atinó a tomar las sábanas y cubrirse el cuerpo con una desesperación difícil de creer.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – hilvanó las palabras con celeridad, apretando la tela blanca entre sus manos. Se le notaba perturbado, quizá demasiado ansioso.

Aphrodi esbozó una sonrisa de ternura angelical. Ver a Heat de esa manera, tan indefenso y asustado, hacia que algo se removiera en su interior. Acercó la silla en que reposaba hasta el borde de la cama y, sin meditarlo siquiera, refugió a Atsuishi entre sus brazos.

- Tuviste una crisis de pánico – articuló despacio, casi en un mudo susurro.- Natsuhiko-kun me llamó al borde de un ataque de histeria, parece que le diste un gran susto – se detuvo por un segundo, tomando una bocanada de aire.- Me pidió que te trajera a casa por unos día para cuidarte... Yo sé lidiar con estas cosas mucho mejor que él.

Hubo una largo silencio en la estancia, un silencio que Terumi aprovechó para llevar una de sus manos hasta la espalda de Atsuishi, con la clara intención de acariciarla. Pero una vez hubo posado sus dedos sobre ella, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su ser. Acunó entonces su cabeza sobre el hombro de Heat, permitiéndose observar su espalda disimuladamente, descubriendo lo que parecía ser un enorme dragón, tatuado con fuego, adornando la piel alba.

- Necesito salir por un momento, Atsuishi-kun – y se levantó de la silla, regalándole una sonrisa perfecta.- Volveré en un rato.

Aphrodi se retiró de la habitación tan pronto como pudo, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente tras de sí. Una vez en el pasillo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las murallas del lugar. Deslizó su espalda hasta sentarse en la mullida alfombra, mientras la sonrisa de su faz era remplazada por una expresión extraña.

¿Por qué demonios Atsuishi tenía ese estúpido dragón en la espalda? ¿Por qué?.

Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza e impotencia, al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre ellas. Eso no podía estar pasando ¡No podía ser verdad!. Golpeó el suelo con uno de sus puños, al tiempo que sentía la tela de sus jeans azules empaparse en lágrimas.

Y simplemente se quedó allí, llorando en silencio.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, fue muy corto...

Bien, miles de disculpas por la demora. Quizá se estén preguntando porqué tanto tiempo, bueno, digamos que tuve una especie de 'bloqueo' respecto a como escribir este capítulo, no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas ni la manera correcta de narrarlo...

Ahora, desde aquí en adelante la historia empezará a complicarse, así que les aconsejo que presten atención a todos los detalles. Es más, les recomendaría que re-lean el fic y anoten todos los detalles, porque esos pequeños datos al aire comenzarán a tener relevancia y serán determinantes en los capítulos posteriores.

Ahora, con respecto a las apuestas de quién es el 'jefe' del que tanto hablan Hiroto y Midorikawa: Algunas personas propusieron a Fudou, Osamu, Kensakki, Seijirou, Kageyama, incluso a Hitomiko... Y pues, nadie acertó. De todas formas, tengo que admitir que me extrañó que algunos pensaran en Kageyama, sobre todo porque en capítulos anteriores se menciona que es el dueño del restaurant en el que trabajan los Fubuki y Burn D=...

En fin, voy a darles dos pistas, a ver como resulta: 1.- No es un adulto y 2.- Es parte del instituto Alien... ¿Ideas?

Bien, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y, por sobre todo, por tenerme tanta paciencia a pesar de todo.

Bye!


	13. Familia

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin el decimotercer cap de este fic... quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por el enorme retraso. Esta vez no tengo argumentos válidos para respaldar la demora, simplemente no me había sentido de humor como para continuar con esto...

Sin más preámbulo, enjoy!

* * *

Gazelle alejó su mano del pomo de la puerta, al tiempo que apartaba la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus ojos divagaron por la sala del apartamento, hasta posarse en la pequeña alcancía que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro, esa donde guardaba el dinero para sus padres.

Carraspeó con molestia.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y colocó su mano sobre el pomo; pero, y por más que trató de girarlo, no fue capaz de abrir la puerta. Se llevó, entonces, ambas manos al corazón.

No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no lo deseaba; pero era su deber, le gustase o no. Después de todo, ellos eran su familia, esa familia que lo había lastimado, abusado, maltratado, golpeado... Pero , aún así, era su familia, debía apoyarlos, aunque eso significara otra puñalada más, directo al corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, para terminar girándose hacia la mesita de centro, contemplando la alcancía con indecisión profunda. Claro, sus padres eran su familia ¿Pero no se suponía que las familias debían amarse, apoyarse y respetarse?¿No se suponía que ellos debían protegerlo, criarlo y cuidarlo? Porque esos eran los principios básicos, los fundamentos que hacían que una familia fuese eso y no otra cosa; pero si todos los pilares estaban rotos ¿Merecían recibir ese nombre?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. ¡Cómo odiaba los problemas morales! Se pasó las manos por el rostro, mientras buscaba la respuesta ávidamente con sus ojos, como si la solución a toda su incertidumbre se hubiese materializado en la sala, mas, sólo encontró un cuadro con una fotografía de Haruya y él. El pelirrojo sonreía con arrogancia impecable, como siempre hacía, y él mantenía esa fría faz monocromática que tanto lo caracterizaba, aún así podía contemplarse una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos azules. Relajó sus facciones y se acercó al cuadro, alzándolo con sus manos.

Amaba tanto a Haruya. Y es que el chico había volteado su mundo en 180º; le había enseñado una realidad distinta, que era una persona y no un objeto - como siempre pensó.-, que valía tanto como el resto, que él también podía ser amado sinceramente. Él le había dado todo ese amor y apoyo que nunca – y jamás en el futuro.- encontraría ni encontró en sus padres.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y tomó la alcancía. Se asomó por el balcón del apartamento, contemplando a los transeúntes caminar a paso frenético, al ritmo de la asquerosa y avara gran ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagumo dobló en una esquina, suspirando con cansancio. Jamás pensó que el trabajo de camarero pudiese ser tan pesado porque, claro, en las películas y la televisión en general parecía un empleo simple y relajado, el cual no requería de muchos requisitos especiales para ser ejecutado. Pero, obviamente, la realidad cinematográfica y la televisiva distaban enormemente de la realidad humana: Ser camarero no era para nada fácil. Había estado todo el santo día corriendo de las mesas a la cocina y a la caja, cargando pesadas bandejas repletas de comida.

Se acomodó el cabello con fastidio, como si el gesto le ayudase a deshacerse un poco de la ansiedad. De todas formas, no era como si pudiese quejarse. El trabajo no era para nada glamoroso; pero la paga era buena y tenía que ayudar a Gazelle de alguna manera. Después de todo, el dinero que ganaba atendiendo en el restauran de Kageyama era suficiente para costear sus gastos personales y los de su novio, así que todo lo que Fuusuke recaudaba iba directo a la mensualidad de sus padres.

Siguió pensando en esas y muchas otras cosas hasta que un ruido llamó su atención. Dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, distinguiendo como un grupo de personas gritaba y se empujaba afuera del edificio donde vivía. La gente saltaba y se golpeaba, intentando atrapar los billetes que caían, como lluvia, desde el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó la alcancía vacía en la mesita de centro, para luego dejarse caer sin cuidado sobre el sofá de la sala.

Se sentía tan malditamente liberado, y es que al fin había comprendido que luchar por sus padres no valía la pena. Tanto sudor, sangre y lágrimas por una causa que siempre defendió como correcta; pero que ahora la sabía como la peor y más aberrante equivocación de todas ¡¿Cómo diantres había sido tan tonto? Y es que él sabía que sus progenitores no lo veían por otra cosa que no fuese un objeto; pero, aún así, él se había empeñado en tratar de arreglar algo que realmente nunca funcionó, cegándose en la maravillosa – y por demás ilusa.- idea de tener una _hermosa_ familia de cuentos de hadas. Lamentablemente, los cuentos de hadas no son más que utopías imposibles.

Sí, jamás podría cumplir su sueño de vivir feliz para siempre con sus padres; pero eso no quitaba que no pudiese crear su propia familia junto con Nagumo. Y no sólo con él, Aphrodi, los Fubuki, Heat y hasta Nepper podrían ser miembros también. No serían la _familia perfecta_ que la sociedad impone si no, más bien, como un mazo de cartas armado con naipes de distintas barajas... pero así podría funcionar para ellos.

Se acomodó en el sofá, sintiéndose totalmente realizado por primera vez en su vida. Como esa enorme responsabilidad bajaba de su hombros, haciéndose pedazos en el suelo, quedado completamente rota, tanto como siempre debió haber estado.

Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse y no pudo más que volverse a mirar, descubriendo la curiosa expresión que Haruya le regalaba. El pelirrojo se adentró a paso vacilante, empujando la puerta con el pie. Lanzó su delantal hacia ningún lugar en especial y tomó asiento junto a Fuusuke.

Un silencio de ultratumba se apoderó de la estancia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó el pelirrojo pasado un rato, mirándolo con extraña severidad; pero no hubo más respuesta que un largo silencio.- Suzuno, respon...

Sus palabras se vieron acalladas por el suave y frío tacto del dedo índice de Fuusuke sobre sus labios. Haruya abrió los ojos con incredulidad, sintiendo como el albino lo recostaba contra el sofá y se encimaba a él.

-Se acabó – le susurró quedamente al oído, para luego sellar sus labios en un beso.

¿Se acabó?¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?... Y entonces lo entendió. Se sonrió para sí mismo y correspondió el contacto con alegría. Sintió como Suzuno le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con habilidad y destreza, para luego repartir besos, mordiscos y lamidas por la piel ahora expuesta. Ahogó un gemido con una de sus manos, mientras lo levantaba por los cabellos con la otra.

-Fuu-chan... yo...- articuló con nerviosismo. ¿Quién lo diría? El gran y temerario Nagumo Haruya estaba asustado.

Si ambos hubiesen sido jóvenes inexpertos quizá no se hubiese sentido de esa manera, lamentablemente la realidad era muy distinta; Suzuno le llevaba años de experiencia. Sus temores eran un tanto estúpidos, lo sabía, pero no por ello eran menos aterradores. Le daba cierto pánico el sólo pensar que su nula experiencia en la cama pudiese decepcionar al albino, de ser así, podría considerarse como el golpe supremo a su autoestima.

Fuusuke no pudo más que regalarse una hermosa sonrisa al notar la incertidumbre dibujada en sus ojos. Lo entendía, el comienzo de la primera vez nunca era fácil.

-Tranquilo – y le dio un beso en la frente, posando sus labios con delicadeza sobre su tersa piel.- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo

-Pero... – Haruya desvió la mirada.

-Mientras sea contigo, me encantará...

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par. Separó sus labios para articular respuesta; pero el molesto – y por demás inoportuno.- celular de Suzuno se le adelantó.

-¿No deberías contestar? – preguntó Haruya.

Fuusuke dio un suspiró y tomó el aparatejo con resignación, después de todo, ya había matado el momento.

-Diga... – bufó, llevándose el móvil al oído.

-Atsuishi-kun...– escuchó la voz llorosa de Aphrodi desde el otro lado de la línea.- Atsuishi-kun... Tienes que venir.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Atsuishi?... ¿Aphrodi?...

-La tiene, Fuusuke-kun, la tiene – articulaba el rubio con dificultad, atragantándose con sus propios sollozos.- La marca... El dragón en la espalda.

A Gazelle se le cayó el teléfono de las manos, mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Afortunadamente, Nagumo atrapó el celular antes de que éste azotara contra el piso.

- ¿Aphrodi? – inquirió el pelirrojo, atendiendo la llamada.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¿Haruya-kun?¿Eres tú?

-No, soy el rey de Roma – respondió con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Atsuishi-kun... él tiene el dragón – dijo, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Dragón?¿De que mierda me estás hablando? – no hubo respuesta.- ¿Aphrodi?...¡Aphrodi!... ¡Maldición, Aphrodi, contesta de una puta vez! – se alejó el celular del oído y miró la pantalla, la llamada se había cortado.- ¡Mierda!...¿Y tú a dónde vas? – le preguntó a Suzuno, una vez sintió como éste se bajaba del sofá.

- A casa de Aphrodi – dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y se podría saber para qué? – se levantó un tanto molesto, acercándose a su novio.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Haruya – y le dedicó una mirada de hielo. El asunto era serio.- No me esperes...

-¡Ah, no! – masculló, deteniéndolo por la muñeca, quizá con más fuerza de la debida.- Yo voy contigo

El albino le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atsuishi pasó sus manos con fuerza por sobre su rostro, tratando de disipar los molestos recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde esa fatídica noche, y aún así nunca pudo olvidarla. Pensó que con el tiempo las heridas terminaría por borrarse completamente, hundiéndose en los confines de una laguna mental autoinducida. Lamentablemente, las cosas no se dieron según lo planeado, pues cuando creyó haberse librado de aquel punzante dolor, sus rememoramientos se le abalanzaron encima cual fieras hambrientas. Todo pareció volver con más fuerza que antes, incluso más vívido que la realidad misma.

Todavía podía percibir el olor a pólvora y sangre impregnado en lo más profundo de sus fosas nasales.

Si hubiese sido una persona cualquiera simplemente no se sentiría tan devastado. Durante sus años de cautiverio había olvidado lo que era la lástima y todo lo referente a ella. Aquellos cinco años de tortura fueron suficientes para desvanecer los vanos intentos de humanidad que había logrado construir con tanto esfuerzo en su escasos años de vida. Había perdido mucho, incluso más de lo que alguna vez logró admitir, y hubiese perdido más si no hubiese sido por Nitou. Esa chica lo había acogido como el hijo que siempre deseó tener, trasformándose en una especie de madre para Shigeto.

Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

Aún recordaba como la joven le cantaba suavemente en las noches para hacerlo dormir; la manera en que le acariciaba el cabello con ternura; como le secaba las lágrimas, siempre con una sonrisa conciliadora dibujada en sus facciones felinas; incluso las dulces palabras que le susurraba al oído, esas mismas que le ayudaron a mantenerse firme durante tanto tiempo.

Nitou fue su primera y única madre...

El evento le destruyó la condura de tal manera que no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño por unos cuantos meses. También intentó suicidarse en un par de ocasiones, pero desistía cada vez que lo trataba. Honoka sacrificó su vida por él, y lo que menos deseaba era desaprovechar lo que ella le había otorgado. Finalmente, terminó saliendo adelante sólo para honrar su memoria, aunque su vida no le pareciera más que un abismo sin luz ni fondo. Afortunadamente para él, su caminó se torció hasta entrelazarse con el de Netsuha Natsuhiko, pintando su mundo con los matices que extravió en el pasado.

Posó sus manos sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la calidez que se apoderaba de su interior. Cuando, de pronto, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse disipó la mágica armonía de la habitación. Levantó la mirada, sintiéndose abrumado por aquella extraña visión...

-¿Afuro-san? – inquirió, con la voz trémula.

Terumi guardó silencio. Se le acercó a paso vacilante, hasta sentarse al filo de la cama, permitiéndole a Shigeto observar mejor su rostro: Los ojos totalmente rojos y las mejillas adornadas por regueros brillantes, el cabello desarreglado y los labios fruncidos en una sonrisa obviamente forzada. Lo abrazó en un gesto rápido, rozándole la espalda fantasmalmente con la yema de los dedos.

-Atsuishi-kun – susurró, delineando el dragón suavemente.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

-¿De qué está hablando? – devolvió Shigeto, notoriamente nervioso. ¿Acaso lo había descubierto?

-No es necesario que me lo ocultes más, Atsuishi-kun...

Terumi se separó de él con cuidado, sin desvanecer aquella sonrisa irreal de su faz. Se llevó las manos al estómago y se levantó la polera...

Shigeto no podía creer lo que veía...

-...Porque yo también estoy marcado...

* * *

Bien, seguramente a estas alturas de la vida ya nadie lee esto. Pero de todas formas quiero darles muchas gracias porque esta historia ya superó las 10.000 visitas y los 100 reviews. Honestamente, nunca pensé que llegaría a esto. Sólo me queda decirles: Gracias, gracias, miles de gracias por todo...

Ya en el próximo capítulo se resolverá el asunto del pasado de Heat, el significado del dragón y la razón por la que Aphrodi también está marcado...

Como siempre: Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia.

Bye!


	14. A fuego

Aclaraciones y demás en las notas finales...

Enjoy!

* * *

Quizá lo único que realmente tenía de sus padres era el difuso y distante recuerdo de su muerte.

Las llamas alzándose hasta lo alto del cielo; el suave sonido de las sirenas en la lejanía, acallado por el retumbar de la explosión dentro de su cabeza; el viento meciendo sus cabellos; incluso las lágrimas descendiendo por sus tersas mejillas.

No recordaba sus rostros, ni sus voces, siquiera sus nombres. Simplemente dos figuras oscuras, teñidas por el abrasante calor del fuego.

No conservaba, tampoco, algún recuerdo de sus días en el orfanato. Lo único que acudía a su mente de aquellos tiempos era un pasillo largo, blanco y deprimente. Las entrevista con potenciales nuevos padres – que desistían de adoptarlo en post de niños menos traumatizados.-, las reglas estrictas de la religiosas que lo cuidaban, las largas tardes de terapia psicológica, todo se desvaneció de sus memorias. Sólo podía verse a sí mismo, caminado entre las albas paredes, en dirección a una limusina que lo esperaba al final del pasillo, atravesando la mampara.

De ahí en adelante, esa laguna mental - que pensó lo aquejaría el resto de su vida - se vio rebasada de sensaciones y experiencias, cada una más horrenda que la anterior. Tan sólo le bastó sujetar la mano del hombre que lo esperaba dentro del automóvil, para lograr percibir como el infierno se arremolinaba a su alrededor, devorándolo, consumiéndolo. Los acontecimientos posterior a aquel encuentro se grabaron a fuego en su mente, persistiendo aún en sus sueños más profundos.

Todavía recordaba – con lujo de detalle.- cada centímetro del sótano donde se supo confinado por cinco largos años, acompañado de un grupo de niños de una edad cercana a la suya. Y si bien al principio su mente era regida por una confusión sobrecogedora, una vez lo sacaron a punta de pistola de su nuevo "hogar" llegó a comprender la gravedad de su situación.

Lo condujeron al piso de arriba, entre insultos y golpes, sin alejar el arma de su sien en ningún instante. Lo amordazaron y ataron, antes de rajarle la ropa con un par de tijeras, y luego... Simplemente era algo que no quería recordar.

Su inocencia se destruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan fugaz como el incesante flash de la cámara que presenciaba su dolor. Una foto tras otra, sin descanso, sin piedad. Y cuando todo acabó, se quedó solo en la habitación, recostado sobre los vanos retazos de su ropa, acompañado por la cámara y siete rollos fotográficos llenos – exactamente la misma cantidad de años que en ese entonces ostentaba.

Los días comenzaron a repetirse, cada uno más idéntico al anterior, conduciendo su mente a través de una espiral tétrica y deformada. Su débil psique infantil no tardó en hacerse pedazos, llevándose consigo cualquier tipo de esperanza que hubiese podido albergar.

Poco tiempo después su espalda se vio adornada por aquel dragón - tatuado con un fierro al rojo vivo.-, como una marca imborrable de lo era, de lo que nunca dejaría de ser.

_Un triste y desdichado "modelo" de pornografía infantil_.

No había en esa vida algo para él. Ni amigos ni familia, mucho menos algún tipo de lastima o remordimiento reflejado en los rostros lascivo de sus captores.

Podía ver a sus compañeros de claustro desfallecer poco a poco, abatidos por el hambre, la sed y las enfermedades. Algunos simplemente se suicidaban, a la vista de todos, ahorcándose con los trapos viejos que utilizaban como sábanas. Otros se hacían asesinar por los custodios, insultándolos hasta recibir un tiro limpio en la frente, ser asfixiados o – en el peor de los casos.- golpeados hasta la muerte.

Aprendió – a punta de abusos y lágrimas.- que la libertad y la compasión no eran más que utopías inalcanzables, cabalmente opuestas a la naturaleza estándar del ser humano.

Se volvió frío y arisco, en un desesperado intento de mantener las piezas de su corazón tan juntas como pudiese. También se educó en la más estricta obediencia, para olvidarse de los sentimientos y la razón, para no ser más que un cuerpo sin alma y un alma sin cuerpo.

O, al menos, así fue hasta que Nitou Honoka se presentó en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para Atsuishi Shigeto el mundo se vino abajo de un segundo al otro. Parpadeó velozmente, pretendiendo asimilar lo que sus esmeraldas le revelaban: El mismo dragón que le lucía en su espalda, tatuado a fuego sobre el costado derecho de Terumi.

-No, no, no – musitaba, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.- Esto no puede estar pasando.

Comenzó a jalarse las hebras rubias, al borde de una nueva crisis de pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Volver a vivir con miedo como antes, escondiéndose de todo y de todos?¿Convivir devuelta con la sensación de ser interminablemente perseguido por un fantasma imaginario?¿Regresar a los constantes intentos de suicidio, motivados por una tristeza paranoica?. Jaló con más violencia, susurrando frases demenciales demasiado rápido como para ser compendiadas. ¿Qué haría si lo encontraban? Lo que menos anhelaba era tener que volver a ese infierno, a la soledad, al abuso, al miedo, a la total desesperación. El sólo hecho de pensar en aquella posibilidad le hacía perder hasta la última gota de cordura. Haló aún mas fuerte, arrancándose algunas hebras de cabello en el proceso.

-Atsuishi-kun, ya basta – ordenó Terumi, deteniendo al joven firmemente por las muñecas. El aludido levantó la mirada, sobrecogida de terror. Aphrodi sólo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse de aquella manera, tan vulnerable y asustado.

-Todo va a estar bien... Ellos ya no pueden dañarte, ni a ti ni a nadie

-¡Claro que pueden! – exclamó Heat, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.- Yo los vi, todos estaban muertos... Pensé que había terminado, pero ahora usted también tiene la marca... Ellos van a volver por nosotros, Afuro-san... ¡Nadie puede salvarnos!

Terumi se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que atraía a Heat más hacia sí.

Atsuishi tenía razón, y aún con los años que se forzó a sí mismo a pensar que había acabado, en el fondo sabía que escapar no sería tan fácil. Cuando él y su familia huyeron de Seúl se repitió una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Pero ahora tenía al pequeño Shigeto frente a él, con la misma marca, dándole a entender que ellos no sólo estaban en Corea, sino también en Japón.

-No quiero volver ahí... No quiero volver ahí – musitaba Heat, clavando sus uñas en la chaqueta de su compañero, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Shh...Shh...Shh... – lo acalló Terumi, revolviéndole el cabello con ternura.- Te prometo que nada nos pasará... Yo estoy contigo, Natsuhiko-kun está contigo, Haruya-kun, Fuusuke-kun, todos estamos contigo, y jamás permitiremos que algo malo te pase.

Aphrodi dibujó una bella sonrisa al sentir a Shigeto relajarse sobre su hombro. Comprendía sus miedos e inquietudes, incluso sabía que ahondar en el tema no sería más que escarbar en una herida tan profunda como el océano. Sería incurrir en su pasado una vez más, traer a su mente todos aquellos recuerdos condenados a un olvido no tan olvidado.

-Atsuishi-kun – lo llamó suavemente.- Necesito que me cuentes qué fue lo que te pasó...

El rubio menor pareció estremecerse con violencia entre sus brazos, clavándole las uñas aún más profundo, rompiéndole la piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El estruendoso sonido de los disparos en la distancia lo mantuvieron crispado desde el inicio. Un par de gritos desesperados, seguidos de algunos balazos y una silencio tan frío y abismal como la mismísima muerte. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más peligroso.

Se sujetó la cabeza, hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas. Se encontraba solo, encerrado en aquel sótano mohoso y lúgubre, consumido por el terror que le producía la muerte. Entrelazó sus manos con fuerza, orándole a todos los dioses porque Nitou continuase con vida y fuese a rescatarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de un segundo al otro, sorprendido por el retumbar de dos disparos fuera de la habitación. Se abrazó a sí mismo, en un inútil intento de autodefensa, al escuchar como la cerradura sucumbía ante el arma de fuego.

-¡Shigeto, apresúrate, tenemos que salir de aquí! – el aludido levantó el rostro en un acto reflejo, descubriendo la figura cansada de Bonitona bajo el marco de la puerta, sujetando una pistola entre sus manos.

La joven lo sostuvo por la muñeca con rudeza, antes de sacarlo a prisa de la habitación. Corrieron a través de los pasillos entonces, escapando de algo que Shigeto desconocía.

-¡Shi-chan, corre más rápido! – le gritó ella, sintiendo a su perseguidor cada vez más cerca.

-Tengo miedo, Nitou-san. – le respondió el menor, con la adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Todo estará bien, Shi-chan. Te lo prometo. – llevó la mano hacia atrás y disparó tres tiros, sin siquiera ver hacia donde.

-Nitou-san, ya no puedo correr más – la respiración se le iba, evaporándose tal cual su voluntad de sobrevivir.

-Sólo un poco más, Shi-chan, por favor se fuer...

Sus palabras se vieron acallada por el sonido de un proyectil destrozando el aire. La chica se desmayó cual peso muerto, y cuando Shigeto quiso darse cuenta, ella ya había muerto. La sacudió con histeria, renuente a aceptar la fatalidad de la situación.

No podía dejarlo, cualquiera menos ella. La necesitaba, incluso más de lo quisiese admitir.

Ignoró los pasos en la distancia hasta que estos se encontraron demasiado cerca, para terminar sucumbiendo ante una inconciencia repentina e inexplicable, esa misma que grabó aquellos ojos fríos en sus recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gazelle dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita de centro, para luego acomodarse devuelta en el sofá. Haruya lo observaba con curiosidad y fastidio. Detestaba sentirse desinformado respecto a los acontecimientos, sobre todo cuando parecían tan importantes.

-¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando sí o no? – bufó, apartando los ojos en un gesto irritado.

-Ya te lo dije, Haruya – el albino se mantenía sereno, tan imperturbable como de costumbre.- No es asunto tuyo

-¡Claro que es asunto mío! – reprochó, con fuego en la mirada, demandando una explicación a sus inquietudes.- Aphrodi es mi amigo, y eso me da derecho a saber qué es lo que le ocurre... ¿Acaso te parece justo que apenas llegando ustedes se ponga a hablar de un montón de cosas que yo no entiendo?

Gazelle hizo un gesto incómodo, alzando la taza de cuenta nueva, como si así Haruya desistiera a la curiosidad que tanto le atormentaba. Paseó los ojos con desgano por la elegante decoración de la sala de la casa de los Terumi, preguntándose cómo estaría yéndole a Aphrodi. La situación le preocupaba a sobre manera, mucho más sabiendo lo traumático que aquel episodio resultó para su rubio amigo. Afortunadamente, Afuro contó con la ayuda de sus padres durante la totalidad del pronto proceso de rehabilitación al que se vio sometido. Mas, Shigeto era una historia diferente. El chico no recibió ningún tipo de apoyo, creando el ambiente propicio para que sus miedos y ansiedades lograsen abrir la herida ante la menor insinuación.

Hasta cierto punto, lo compadecía.

Llevó la tasa de té a sus labios, obviando la expresión de fastidio que Haruya le dedicaba con tanto esmero, y no la despegó de ahí hasta que Terumi se presentó en el lugar.

-¿Y? – cuestionó monótonamente, reposando el objeto de porcelana sobre su lugar correspondiente.

-Pues... – el rubio hizo un pequeña pausa, titubeando de vez en cuando.- Es peor de lo que me imaginé... Lo grabaron y fotografiaron durante cinco años, hasta que un demente se inmiscuyó al lugar y los asesinó a todos a balazos. Le pregunté si recordaba su rostro o algo, pero sólo me mencionó unos ojos. De ahí en adelante sólo sabe que despertó en un callejón, acompañado de Shirou y Atsuya.

Suzuno se limitó a emitir un suspiro carente de significado.

Resultaba ciertamente relajante el hecho de haber zanjado parte importante del tema. No obstante, lo que subseguiría de ahí en más constituía el eslabón más importante. Shigeto necesitaría ayuda profesional, tanta como fuese posible.

-¿Piensas contárselo a Nepper? – cuestionó sin mucho ánimo, perdiéndose en el suave oleaje que se producía dentro de su taza.- Estoy seguro de que no le molestará pagar el tratamiento, por muy caro que le resulte.

-Sé que sería lo mejor, pero... – el albino levantó la mirada, confundido por las palabras de su compañero.- Shigeto me ha pedido que no le diga nada al respecto, y aunque creo que no es la postura adecuada, lo único que podemos hacer de momento es mantenernos al margen... La salud de Natsuhiko no está del todo bien, y ya sabes lo histérico que se puso por el asunto de la crisis, darle más presiones sólo empeorará las cosas. Además, Atsuishi ya lleva así más de dos años, una o dos semanas de espera no marcarán mucho la diferencia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Midorikawa se masajeó las sienes con rabias, antes de sostenerse el puente de la nariz más fuerte de lo debido. El ambiente se respiraba tenso y asfixiante desde que Hiromu y Kiyama habían comenzado una guerra de miradas sin cuartel. Desafortunadamente para Ryuuji, él parecía ser el único que lo percibía, sobre todo porque Nepper se había esfumando mentalmente del lugar, o bien el los delirios de la fiebre, o por la preocupación que sentía por Atsuishi.

Bufó con desgano.

En situaciones normales ni Hiroto ni Diam se hubiesen forzado a soportar la tensión que se palpaba en el aire. Se detestaban apasionadamente desde el principio, haciendo imposible el hecho de que se vieran sin ganas de asesinarse. Aún así, no lo hacían por gusto, sino porque era estrictamente necesario.

Ya iban un par de meses desde la última reunión que el grupo había concretado, y si bien Diam solía aparecerse junto a "el jefe" sin el menor aviso, le parecía particularmente extraño que el castaño se presentara solo.

De seguro algo se traía entre manos.

Se removió un poco en su asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda para desentrañar algunas razones, mas su propósito se vio interrumpido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"El jefe" ya había llegado.

* * *

¡Ya está!

Sé que me demoré una eternidad en tener esto listo, así que doy por hecho que muy pocas lo leerán. Pero, aún así, espero haya sido de su agrado.

He de admitir que este capítulo fue bastante complicado de escribir. Tarde mucho en encontrar un "buena" manera de narrar el pasado de Heat de formas clara y concisa – aunque no me siento segura de haberlo logrado.- Incluso tuve que rescribirlo varias veces ; - ;

Y pues, quiero hacer unas pequeñas menciones porque estoy segura que nadie recuerda estos detalles: En el capítulo cuatro hay una pequeña mención de que Aphrodi estuvo secuestrado por una mafia de trata de blancas y en el noveno dice que los padres de Heat mueren en un accidente automovilístico – quédense con que chocaron y el auto estalló en mil pedazos, como para ahorrarnos detalles engorrosos e_e -

De ahora en adelante el flujo de la historia se volverá más vertiginoso, y todas esas cosas que parecían fuera de lugar serán explicadas. Así que prepárense porque se viene pesado...

Otra cosa, ya hice – hace mucho tiempo.- una estimación de la longitud del fic. Según mis cálculos, serán 20 capítulos más un pequeño epílogo. Lo que quiere decir que sólo van quedando 6 capítulos para el final de la trama principal...

Bien, supongo que es todo.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Bye!


	15. Desconfianza

Aclaraciones y demás en las notas finales...

* * *

Odiaba cuando las cosas iban así, cada vez peor.

Natsuhiko se acostó devuelta en el sofá, mientras se acomodaba la toalla húmeda sobre la frente. La fiebre le quemaba lentamente todo el interior, transformándose en alguna especie de tortura demasiado espantosa para ser verdad. El calor le derretía las venas y le evaporaba la sangre, haciéndolo sentir débil y confundido o, al menos, lo suficientemente disperso como para que el parloteo de aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a él pasara sin ton ni son por sus oídos.

Osamu, también conocido por ellos como "Dessarm" o "el jefe", ere del tipo de hombres serios y fríos cual témpano de hielo. Pocas eras las expresiones que surcaban por su faz blanquecina, omitiendo una que otra sonrisa arrogante o mueca de enfado de vez en cuando. Su abultada melena negra contrastaba a la perfección con el tono casi inexistente de su piel, haciendo centellear intensamente el amarillo de sus ojos apagados. Y aunque su aspecto resultaba particularmente intimidante, era precisamente aquello lo que lo convertía en el líder preciso para sus compañeros.

- ¿Alguna pregunta respecto a las indicaciones? – inquirió con aires autoritarios, enfocando su vista en la convaleciente figura a su delantera -. ¿Nepper? – el aludido simplemente negó con la cabeza -. Bien, entonces lo pondremos todo en marcha mañana, cuento con ustedes.

-Disculpe, Osamu-san – se aventuró con cuidado Midorikawa, alzando su mano en son de respeto -. Pero ¿Cree que esto sea prudente? Natsuhiko no se encuentra bien de salud, ponerlo a cargo de su línea, o de cualquier otra, podría ser muy riesgoso para el bien de la misión y, en el peor de los casos, para él mismo y para nosotros. Sinceramente, creo que deberíamos...

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Reize? – musitó Netsuha, intentado levantarse de su lugar –. Esto es sólo un pequeño resfrío, no estoy tan mal como crees.

-No seas tonto, Nepper – y esta vez fue Hiroto quien se unió a la conversación -. Atsuishi me comentó esta mañana que tenías casi cuarenta de fiebre.

Al escuchar ese nombre Natsuhiko se volvió a desplomar sobre el sofá, incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas. La preocupación por la salud de su novio lo mantenía en vilo, incluso más que su propia integridad física. Comprender la razón de su repentina crisis de pánico se hallaba más allá de sus capacidades, y era precisamente eso lo que ponía histérico. No sólo no lograba entenderlo, sino que tampoco podía ayudarlo.

Midorikawa dirigió una mirada a Kiyama antes de que sus ojos se encontraran, notoriamente aliviados. Tal parecía ser que eso había sido suficiente para aplacar el explosivo carácter de su compañero.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Nepper bufó fastidiado, sabiendo que todos en la habitación lo observaban, aún si no era directamente. La tensión se mantuvo en el ambiente hasta que Osamu decidió romperla, aclarándose la garganta con aires totalitarios.

-Si ese es el caso – comenzó –, deberemos suspender el plan hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero… - se apresuró Natsuhiko, tratando inútilmente de levantarse –. Mierda – terminó por escupir, apartando la mirada con un oído casi palpable.

No sacaba nada contradiciendo a su "jefe".

El ligero sonido del segundero del reloj coordinaba perfectamente con lo ágiles parpadeos de Diam, quien parecía estar ausente de la conversación.

El mundo podía apreciarse demasiado grande la mayoría de las veces; pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente fingía ser descomunalmente pequeño. No pudo esconder su asombro cuando vislumbró a Nepper caminando bajo la lluvia junto a ese niño de cabello rubio la noche anterior, aunque el fuerte palpitar de su corazón terminó por desplazar aquellos sentimientos. Sin importar cuánto se lo negasen, él sabía que conocía a ese chico. Rasgos como los suyos eran demasiado difíciles de olvidar.

No fue capaz de esclarecer sus pensamientos sino hasta esa tarde, tras su llegada sorpresa al pequeño departamento. Aquella crisis de pánico no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas, reviviendo los recuerdos que no había tenido la decencia de visitar desde hacía mucho.

Lo recordaba del orfanato de religiosas en el que había vivido desde que tenía memoria, o al menos esa era la primera recordación que tenía de él. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en unos años más lo recordaría como el chico que había perdido la cabeza luego de que le volara los sesos a su compañera, simplemente hubiese reído hasta morir.

Pero ahí lo tenía ahora, tratando de ser feliz junto al bastardo de Netsuha, como si un lobo vestido de oveja fuese un amor razonable ¿Sabría, acaso, en qué se estaba metiendo? Sinceramente, lo dudaba. Y es que quizá eso que decían de los rubios era cierto: Lo que tenían de lindos les sobraba de tontos.

Aunque, bueno, entre ambos había demasiadas diferencias. Nepper podía ser un desgraciado con todas las letras; pero eso no quitaba que también fuese bastante listo. Su habilidad para mentir e inventar pretextos coherentes de la nada era impresionante, razón por la que todo el mundo se tragaba la pantalla del niño multimillonario con padres ausentes.

Todos en esa habitación eran niños sin padres, abandonados o arrebatados. Personas cuya fortuna nunca había estado de su lado. Eso era lo que los unía, además del ferviente deseo de torcerle el brazo al destino. No se consideraban personas de segunda categoría, porque eso de vivir con las manos limpias y los bolsillos vacíos no era lo suyo.

La organización llevaba aproximadamente tres años de ser, y desde entonces todos habían juntado más dinero del que imaginaron lograr poseer.

Se reunían cada cierto tiempo en un sitio al azar a discutir el plan a seguir, para luego dispersarse tras su realización, en una suerte de "Si te he visto, no me acuerdo". ¿Egoísta? Sí ¿Conveniente? También. Fácil y sencillo, era la mejor manera de describirlo.

Fuese como fuere, una separación completa tampoco resultaba posible. Habían pasado una larga jornada juntos en la calle, compartiendo y espantando demonios propios y ajenos. Decir familia era exagerado, hablar de grupo no tenía significado. Se repudiaban entre ellos; pero, de alguna manera, seguían necesitándose a pesar de las circunstancias.

Nepper fue abandonado inmediatamente después de nacer; a Diam lo habían sacado de un hogar violento; Midorikawa y Hiroto vivieron junto luego del accidente de la madre de Ryuuji, o eso hasta el padre del pelirrojo – su única familia - falleciera de una sobredosis de drogas; Osamu llegó al país escapando de una guerra, escondido en la carga de un navío de exportación. Eran cosas que les daban una base de comprensión y mínima aceptación.

Siempre tan solos. Siempre tan… desafortunados.

No estaba de más decir, obviamente, que las cosas habían mejorado enormemente para ellos últimamente. Sin embargo, las deudas kármicas llegan tarde o temprano; no cómo las diste ni cómo te gustarían, sino amplificadas miles de veces. El castigo llegaría, quizá más antes que después; pero había cosas que no cambiaban, sus deseos eran una de ellas.

Se había detenido un par de veces a mitad del camino, observando los eventos pasados que se dibujaban a sus espaldas. No se arrepentía de nada, porque todo lo que había hecho obedecía a su definición de correcto, o simplemente a alguna corazonada surgida de algún lugar al azar. El remordimiento por haber asesinado a Nitou jamás llegó, lo mismo del cuestionamiento por haber dejado vivir a Shigeto – quizá porque lo conocía, quizá porque le parecía "especial", quizá… la verdad es que no lo sabía.

Esa noche lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, casi como un impulso repentino, y luego, sin el menor miramiento, lo abandonó en un callejón cualquiera. La vida era un martirio que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle y, aunque no fuese Dios, se sentía en el derecho de hacerlo. Es sabido que tanto la divinidad como los hombres pueden dar y/o juzgar tanto la vida como la muerte, mas, la diferencia radica en que poder y deber no son lo mismo.

Si era fuerte, Atsuishi sobreviviría.

Pensar que dos años después lo vería como el nuevo novio de Netsuha resultaba gracioso, sobre todo cuando se lo sumaba al resto de eventos que venían tramándose desde el inicio.

La vida era una perra, una muy difícil de entender.

Pero, sorprendentemente, el huracán aún no venía. Las violentas señales del caos que se apresuraba rondaban los alrededores cual alma en pena, esperando el momento preciso para jugar a las posesiones. La desquiciante sensación de tensión rodaba de un lado para el otro, enredándolos con un hilo invisible, procurando impedir un eventual escape. Les gustara o no, el desastre era inminente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Fubuki Atsuya se adentró a la habitación de su hermano, no pudo menos que mirarlo de forma curiosa. El joven de cabellos blancuzcos se hallaba apoyado contra la muralla que colindaba al departamento de Nepper, con una sonrisa por demás perturbada.

Desde el día anterior Shirou había estado encerrado en su alcoba, lamentado en silencio el haber perdido a Shigeto para siempre. Y aunque para Atsuya tanto dramatismo era una reverenda estupidez, también comprendía que su gemelo les rezara a todos los santos para que la tierra se lo tragase. Dos largos años detrás de la pista de aquel angelical rubio sólo para que un bastardo salido de la nada se lo quitara, desterrando sus años de trabajo en un par de semanas.

Claro, el desgraciado en cuestión era lindo; pero le parecía inaudito que Shigeto cayera por cosas tan absurdas - como son un par de ojos brillantes y una que otra palabra galante.

Debía encontrar una manera de separarlos, fuese la que fuere. Y es que en la guerra del amor todo se vale… Aunque, para su completa fortuna, las respuestas le habían caído casi desde el cielo.

¿Alguien hubiese imaginado que las paredes entre departamentos eran tan delgadas?

Ahora era sólo cosa de tiempo antes de revelar lo que había tenido el privilegio de escuchar y, si todo salía bien, Natsuhiko estaría fuera del juego en un solo movimiento.

Pensar que tendría a Atsuishi finalmente entre sus brazos le calentaba el pecho de la misma forma en que lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Desde que lo había encontrado en ese callejón, algo en él trazó un nuevo camino en su vida. Quería creer que ese rubio de ojos sinceros y pasado borroso sería esa alma gemela que todo el mundo aguarda con esperanza e impaciencia. Tristemente, Atsuya sabía que nada de eso era real. Sin importa el tiempo transcurrido ni los momentos compartidos, Atsuishi jamás sería capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos que Shirou acallaba en su interior.

-¿No te levantas a cenar? – el menor de los gemelos rompió el silencio despacio, casi cuidando no alterarlo.

-No, no tengo hambre – la voz de Shirou sonó más alegre de lo que cualquiera se hubiese esperado. De todas formas, era completamente improbable dilucidar la razón de su repentina felicidad.

-Deberías dejarlo ¿Sabes?

Un corto e incómodo silencio se gestó entre ellos, dándole la bienvenida a la tensión característica de momentos como aquel.

-¿Dejar qué? – la pregunta brotó de los labios de Shirou más por inercia que por necesidad real. Sabía perfectamente a lo que su hermano se refería, pero su boca había armado la frase sin siquiera proponérselo.

-A Shigeto – Atsuya se acercó lentamente hacia él, sentándose cuidadosamente al filo de la cama –. Sé que te duele y todo eso; pero si no se enamoró de ti hace dos años, créeme que tampoco lo hará ahora.

El joven de cabellos plateados suspiró con una mezcla de resignación e incredulidad. Claro que sabía que Heat jamás se enamoraría de él; pero, ciertamente, no permitiría que estuviese con alguien más. A ese punto daba igual cuánto llorara y se esforzara, cuánto clamara y sacrificara. Podía tener todo él, su confianza, su cariño, su amistad, incluso si cuerpo y voluntad, mas, su corazón era algo imposible a aspira. No lo tendría hoy, mañana ni nunca; pero, al menos, podía vivir con la egoísta satisfacción de saber que no sería de nadie.

Miró a Atsuya sin demasiado detenimiento, tratando de convencerse enteramente de que aquello sería lo mejor para todos. Quizá decir que lo hacía para protegerlo sería una mentira tremendamente descarada, porque aunque Natsuhiko fuese un hijo de puta de los de peor clase, muy en el fondo Shirou sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver.

Sin importar las circunstancias ni los por menores, él destruiría cualquier obstáculo para acoger a Shigeto entre sus brazos. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que iba a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Gazelle volvió la cabeza por sobre su hombro, por quinta vez ese día, pudo jurar haber visto algo sospechoso.

Burn y él habían partido de la residencia de los Afuro hace no más de diez minutos, aun inmensamente preocupado por todo el asunto del dragón. Le resultaba por lo menos ridículo no haberlo descubierto antes, siendo que las señales era tan llamativamente evidente. Tantas cavilaciones e incoherencias en sus respuestas y, aun así, nadie dio con la respuesta hasta que ésta les cayó cual balde de agua fría encima.

Se acomodó el cabello con algo de molestia, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Saber que no había nada que pudiese hacer lo sacaba de quicio, y esa exasperante sensación de ser observado no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe y se volvió sobre su propio eje con la misma violencia, llamando la atención de Haruya casi al instante.

-¿Pasa algo, Fuusuke? – el pelirrojo desvió los ojos hacia donde su novio miraba, sin entender del todo qué demonios estaba pasado.

-Nada importante – el aludido retomó el paso como si nada, tomándole la mano y comenzando a jalarlo ligeramente hacia su lado –. Creí haber oído algo, pero de seguro fue un gato.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Nagumo, mirándolo de esa manera tan suya.

-Sólo camina ¿Quieres? Ha sido un día pesado, puede que la falta de sueño me esté haciendo imaginar cosas – le respondió, apresurando el paso. Con un poco de suerte Burn no habría visto nada, aunque con lo despistado que era, eso debía ser casi un hecho.

El pelirrojo mantuvo sus ojos sobre él por unos cuantos segundos, sin tragarse el pretexto de buenas a primera, hasta que finalmente decidió dejar pasar el detalle por alto. Continuó caminando hacia el departamento, mientras pensaba en algún tema al azar sin ninguna relevancia en especial, ajeno a todo aquello que acontecía a su alrededor.

Fuese como fuere, Suzuno creía que así estaba mejor. Lo que menos necesitaba saber, en ese preciso momento, era que alguien los estuviese siguiendo…

* * *

Ok, ok... Sé que no hay excusa que valga para haber postergado esta actualización por tanto tiempo; pero, obviamente, tengo mis razones. En algún punto siento que le perdí el interés a este fic, lo que no significa que vaya a dejarlo inconcluso, menos cuando quedan 5 capítulos para darlo por finalizado.

Ciertamente, ese capítulo no me gustó para nada, sobre todo porque hasta yo misma estoy perdida con el asunto. Lamentablemente, terminándolo antes, ahora o después, el resultado seguramente sería el mismo.

Y pues, cambié algunas de las cosas que tenía planeadas; pero son detalles mínimos que no afectarán el desenlace del asunto - como la identidad del jefe, por ejemplo.

Eso vendría siendo todo. A estas alturas seguramente ya nadie se acuerde de este fic, y si alguien lo hace de seguro de decepcionará de este_ fail_ de capítulo. Espero poder corregir el desastre durante los capítulos siguientes, quizá hasta actualizar más rápido; pero con lo entretenida que me tienen los otros proyectos (sobre todo los grupales: Destinos cruzados e intercesión. Por si desean pasa a darse una vuelta, el primero está en la cuenta de "violetaotakugirl" y el segundo en la de "Pau-chan Espitia", ambos de este mismo anime)y la vida personal, veré qué tan bien lo puedo manejar.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia (si es que alguien la ha tenido).

Bye.


End file.
